Two worlds Part 2
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Clara is all alone now. Dean is dead, Sam is off who knows where and she can't face going back to the BAU. So she goes with what she knows. For now she will put her badge behind her but when something threatens to go after the team will she save them in time? Continuation to Two Worlds! Hope you like! :)
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! Well I spit the story up and I will do that at the end of each season I think... anyways here you go. Please do not be mad if you don't like what I have done but you can write a reveiw and rant about... just don't stop reading please! Shit is about to get real! Thanks xo**

* * *

I went off the rails and dove back into the hunter life. I cut my hair just above my shoulders, dyed it black and cut bangs across my forehead to try and conceal the two claw marks I had scared into my cheek. I even got my anti-possession tattoo touched up. I jumped from motel to motel. Bobby didn't like it but he handed me off cases and I hunted. I wasn't the same person I was three months ago

My speciality? Demons. I could send them back to hell in ten seconds flat. I was faster then any hunter and I was better than most. I jumped from motel to motel. Used fake I.D's and everything. There was no SSA Agent Clara Walsh anymore. I was angry and needed to take it out on something... so why not the things that cause the pain.

Bobby and I were in touch almost every week. As smart as I was, he was a better hunter and knew more than I did. Sam would call when he was in trouble but that hadn't been for a while. The first month I was a mess. I would stay up all night looking for a way to bring Dean back. I killed to many crossroad demons to count and I drank more then I should have. But then something made me snap into hunter mode. It was something I saw.

She was only maybe ten. Blonde curls and big blue eyes. Her name was Alice and she was full of life. I had run into her family on a case. vengeful spirit of a co-worker and they were next on the list. I was talking to the parents when Alice came skipping up to me. "Hi" She smiled missing a few of her teeth.

"Hi." I said back to her.

"You look sad." She said as she stood in front of me with a confused face. "Are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on mine.

I smiled at her. "Yes I'm fine."

"Did someone hurt you?" She asked.

"No. Nobody hurt me. That's my job, i prevent people from hurting others." I explained.

"Oh... I was watching a movie last night and at the end the prince died before he could tell the princess he loved her. She was sad because she loved him. You have the same face. You both are sad." She said. "Did someone not tell you they loved you?" She asked.

"Alice." Her mother tried to stop her.

"No it's okay." I smiled. "Actually Alice it's the other way around. He died before I could tell him."

"OH no..." She gasped. "Maybe a fairy will bring him back so you can be happy." She smiled.

"Maybe." I sighed. She the skipped away.

That little girl was smart but there was no fairy that was going to bring Dean back. That's when I decided I needed to try and forget. It wasn't easy. My nightmares had come back and now it was just me watching Dean die over and over again. I ran on little sleep but I still did my job. Sam stopped calling after the first month and I understood. I wasn't exactly running to call him either.

* * *

My friends at the BAU were looking for me but they wouldn't find anything. I had hidden myself well enough with tricks I learned from the FBI. I still kept my phone and they would call and leave a message but I couldn't answer to go back just yet. I needed to make sure my head was on right and the demon who sicked the hellhounds on Dean was dead. I still had no idea what it had wanted with me and so far no word. Bobby had looked into what I could be used for but he had found nothing. So I just moved on. I got the job done and I was good.

No matter what I killed or how many monsters I took down there was still a piece of me missing. I will admit it was the Winchester boys but last I heard Sam was back in Illinois. Word travels fast when you run into hunters. They have big mouths too. Some say Sam had become one of the best hunters of the generation. Most say we both were but I had a bad feeling about him being back in that city. I tried calling but he didn't answer. I didn't even leave a message.

It was a few weeks after that when things started to change. My nightmares turned into just whispers and bright white lights. The room would shake every so often and so many voices would come at me all at once. Not just when I was asleep. It happened when I was at a gas station or about to ram a knife through some monsters neck. I didn't understand what was going on so I called Bobby.

"White lights and whispers?" He asked.

"Yeah and they're not just dreams... like I'm awake and the room shakes." I sighed.

"Well I'll look into it but I have never heard this before."

"You and be both." I said. " Hey have you heard from Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah a few days ago. He was finishing a job in Illinois."

"Why is he still there? It's been like two weeks." I asked. "Is he still trying?"

"I don't know." Bobby sighed. "What about you? How you doing?"

"Just peachy Bobby." I laughed. "Once the voices stop I'll be better." I sighed. "Get some sleep too I guess." I shrugged.

"You should go talk to Sam." Bobby said.

"I think I will. Thanks Bobby. Call me when you find anything."

"Yea I will." He said. "Good luck finding Sam." He sighed before hanging up.

* * *

The next morning I headed out to Illinois. I searched every crappy motel until I found a fake name Sam usually used. I smiled as I made sure to hide my gun. It had been a few months, who knows if Sam still trusts me or anyone else. Plus I don't exactly look like the Clara he left behind. I walked up the stairs to room 207. I knocked but no one answered. So I knocked again.

I waited for a second and then I heard someone inside so I knocked again. "Pretending not to be home doesn't work if I know you're in there!" I called out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I headed out to Illinois. I searched every crappy motel until I found a fake name Sam usually used. I smiled as I made sure to hide my gun. It had been a few months, who knows if Sam still trusts me or anyone else. Plus I don't exactly look like the Clara he left behind. I walked up the stairs to room 207. I knocked but no one answered. So I knocked again.

I waited for a second and then I heard someone inside so I knocked again. "Pretending not to be home doesn't work if I know your in there!" I called out.

The door opened and a gun was in my face before I could speak. "What do you want." I hear Sam's deeper voice ask. I moved my head around the gun barrel and looked at him. His hair had grown out more and he got taller.

"That's what I get after like three months? What do you want?" I asked mocking him. He lowered the gun and looked at me for a second. "Hiya Sam." I smiled

He looked at me and I could see his brain was trying to pin point who I was. "Clara?" He asked with a small smiled. I smiled right back at him and the gun dropped quickly and he pulled me in. He hugged me. " I'm glad to see you."

"Good to see you too." I smiled at him once he left me go.

He let me walk in and looked me up and down. " Well you certainly don't look like yourself." He said crossing his arms.

"Eh well needed a change." I shrugged. "I didn't think you could get any taller... jesus your like a damn tree." I laughed. "So what you doing here?" I asked.

"Me? Clara you're the one everyone is talking about..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you not heard the stories going around about you? The say you are the demon killing queen." he laughed. "One of the best hunters of all time."

"What?" I shook my head. " That can't be right..." I didn't believe him.

"Well it is... Your kinda amazing." he laughed.

"Well that wasn't my intention." I shrugged. "I'm actually looking for you... You've been here a while." I pointed out.

"Well a job isn't always quick..."

"No I mean here.. in this city. Been like two weeks. Illinois isn't the only place to hunt you know." I said. " What are you doing here Sam?" I asked.

"My job..." he looked at me in confusion.

"You still have a soul?" I asked crossing my arms. He laughed and looked down at me. "Yeah I'm not joking..."

"Yes I still have a soul!" Sam shook his head. "What do you take me for?" He asked. "Look I have looked but so far nothing... so I just did what Dean told me to do. Kept hunting." he said.

"Good." I smiled. I stayed and chatted with Sam for a few hours before he got called away on an update on his case. I had to get back on the road, he promised he would call soon but I knew he wouldn't. He seemed a bit to well adjusted, maybe there was something he wasn't tell me? I don't know and I didn't stay long enough to ask questions.

I moved on to Montana where a Windego was eating tourists. I wrapped that case up quickly but then found myself alone with no on going case. It was the first time in a while that I had a night off. At first I didn't know what to do with myself. I showered all the dirt off then sat around cleaning my guns. I know it seems strange for a 28 year old to be sitting alone in a motel room cleaning guns but what else have I got.

The night was slow. I was headed to bed around 2 when an ear-piercing sound came rushing toward me. A bright white light shone through the window and I was afraid if I looked at it I would go blind. I could hear a voice. It was a low voice but it was their. "Saved. He has been saved." That was the voice I heard before the room started to shake and the windows exploded.

"Jesus..." I said jumping to the ground. The windows shattered every where. Once the voices stopped and the light had disappeared I grabbed my things and ran. I didn't want to be around when the manager found the windows. So I moved on to the next town.

It was a quiet town and I got a three hour sleep before waking up to Dean's screams. I was breathing heavily as I jumped from the old bed and into the tiny shower. My ears were still ringing a bit and all I could think about was that voice. Who was it and who had been saved?

I tried to put that incident behind me. A few days and two dead vamps later I found myself again with nothing to do. I hadn't heard from Sam or Bobby. So despite better judgment I went for a walk. The town was small and there wasn't much going on. It was only around 9 or 10 when I went out. I found it strange that no one was on the streets. No one walking their dog or on their way home. It was like everyone had just stayed home.

The street was lit up fairly well as I walked along the side walk. Then as I walked lights started to flicker and then burst. I looked up and reached for my gun tucked away in my jeans. A few more went out behind me and I turned quickly. There just a few feet away from me was a man. Normal looking guy. Black suit, blue tie flipped around and dark beige trench coat.

This man stood straight and started at me. "Who are you!" I called out pointing my gun to him. Then as he walked the voices started again. They were saying my name. "I asked you a question!" I yelled. "I will shoot you."

"Your silver bullets will not harm me..." he said stepping into one of the light shadows. Then the most amazing thing happened as the lightbulb broke and flickered. This man's form changed. He grew the size of a building, was glowing, had more than one head and the most disturbing part of all of him was the wings that flashed against the light. They were wide, long and black. My mouth fell open when I saw all this at once. Then once the light was gone he was just a man again. I still held my gun aimed for his head. "Please, I'm not here to hurt you." He said taking a step forward.

"Stay back..." I warned taking steps back. He looked a bit disappointed. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Castiel." He said in a low voice.

"Castiel?" I asked. "Ok new question... what are you?" I asked and he smirked.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." He spoke and I couldn't believe it.

"Bullshit." I laughed.

"Pardon?" he asked confused by my tone.

"Angel of the Lord?" I laughed and he looked frustrated and confused. "No such thing..." I shook my head.

"You don't believe that." He said. "You have seen many things in your time here on earth. Some more unbelievable then angels. I know for a fact you believe in a higher power."

"How?" I asked squinting at him.

"Because I've heard you pray." He smirked. " You don't do it often unless you really need help. Few months ago your voice was the loudest. You were begging to trade places." The more Castiel spoke the more I started to believe him but I wasn't 100% sure he was telling the truth. " You still do not believe..." He sighed.

"No sorry... More of a see it believe it person." I shrugged still holding the gun but I lowered it a tad.

"I'm standing right in front of you. You have heard my true voice and seen my true form. You are special Clara Walsh." She smiled.

"Don't tell me I'm special." I shook my head raising the gun back to his head.

"You can pull the trigger if it makes you feel better. I promise you it will not harm me." Castiel's voice was low and disappointed.

"A lot of things aren't hurt by bullets... How do I know your not just a demon playing with my head. They have knack for that." I smiled.

"Clara I am not a demon." He said taking the gun away from me with out more than a simple tug. His pull was strong and it made me stumble forward. "But I think I can prove to you I am an angel." He smiled taking a step closer.

Castiel reached out and touched my forehead with two fingers and a gush of wish blew past me and when I opened my eyes we were somewhere else completely. We were in what looked like a barn. It was tin and had markings all over the inside. The lights were blown out and there were books on the table along with the demon knife and salt guns.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is how I prove to two non believers I am an angel." He said turning to the door.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard a voice. A voice that made my heart stop and my blood turn cold.

"I'm telling you Bobby whatever this thing is... it's not an angel." The voice was out side just near the door. "This Castiel is just playing with us." The door slowly started to open. "Look I'll call you later." The sound of ended call made me freeze. The door of the old tin barn opened quickly and when I saw who was standing there staring at me made my eyes burn and my heart break.

Not so much as a scratch or a flake of dirt. He was living and breathing. His bright green eyes poked a hole in my voice from across the barn. "Clara?" He asked and his voice was shaky.

"Dean?" my mouth moved but no voice came out.


	3. Chapter 3

I hung up the phone and looked up and when I saw her I wanted nothing more to rush over and pull her into me. The smile on my face was bigger then ever but Clara didn't look happy. She looked scared and her eyes were glazing over. A few tears fell.

"Castiel this isn't funny." She said backing away. Castiel looked over to me but I just looked at Clara. She looked so different. She was dressed different, and her hair was darker and shorter. "Seriously. Get me out of here now." She ordered and the angel looked confused.

"I do not understand..."

"Clara it's really me." I smiled taking a step forward. She shifted and looked at me but shook her head.

"No it can't be." I tried to reach out for her but she backed off. "No your dead. I was there... your just a shifter or demon." She kept backing away. "Please..." her voice cracked as more tears fell. "Leave me alone..."

I sighed. "Clara..." I walked over to the table and grabbed a silver knife and bottle of holy water. "This is like the third time I've done this..." I smiled.

"Castiel... Please.." She turned to find the angel had run off. He never stuck around for long apparently.

I cut my arm with the knife then splashed the water over myself. "See... 100% me." I smiled and her eyes just got bigger.

The smallest smile broke through the fear. "Dean?" She said softly before she ran into me. Her arms locked around my neck. I laughed a bit when she squeezed and closed my arms around her. She was shaking a bit but I could tell she was smiling. She wouldn't pull away. "But how?" She asked.

"Apparently angel boy took hold and pulled me up." I laughed and she let go quickly. I put a hand on her face over the marks left on her face.

She just smiled and shrugged. Then she paused. "Do you remember?" She asked.

"Remember what?" he asked.

"What happened?" She asked taking a step back.

I smirked and answered honestly. "Yeah I was some mutts chew toy." I laughed.

* * *

"That's it?" I asked stepping back from Dean. "That whole day... that's all you remember?" I asked.

"Yeah.. why was I supposed to remember anything else?" He asked with a laugh.

I didn't know what to expect. I knew on some level he wouldn't remember. I just wished he did. "I guess not." I just shrugged. "What about hell?" I asked.

"Don't know... all I remember is the white light before I climbed out of the ground." He shrugged as we walked out of the barn.

"Really? You were gone for four months and you remember nothing?" I asked not really believing him.

"Four months?" he questioned. "That's it?" he laughed.

"That's it?" I almost yelled. "What did you want a longer sentence?" I asked stepping away from him and the Impala.

"Wooh.. Clara calm down... I didn't mean anything by it."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked sighing shaking my head.

"Wait why are you mad at me? Come on I just got back from hell!" He smirked.

"Exactly..." I pointed out. " You died and the rest of us had to move on... did it not occur to you what you're death did to Sam, Bobby or even me?" I asked.

He sighed. " Yes, and I'm sorry but I'm back now... so its in the past." He smiled.

"Dean..." I paused. Why was he so chill about this. "We saw that hound dig its claws into your back and chest. I watched as it tore away at you. You think that just goes away?" I ask shaking my head at him.

"No of course not... but I did tell you not to follow me." He sounded a bit angry at me.

I was about to blow up at him but my phone cut me off. "What?" I answered.

"Clara! Finally I need your help!" A distraught Roy, a hunter I met last month sounded panicked.

"I'm kinda busy Roy..." I sighed pushing my hair back and Dean just watched me.

"Busy?" Roy laughed. " Yah no shit... we're all busy. But something is going on... I need your help."

"Roy seriously..." I sighed and rolled my eyes. I shoudln't even be talking to him. "Fine just tell me what happened?" I asked with a sigh.

"Remember that case I worked a few weeks ago. That young girl being chased by shadows... Well she is following me." He said.

"But she's dead..." I stopped looking over to Dean. He looked impatient and interested.

"You don't think I know that!" Roy yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me! Your the one who let her walk out of that house... now just go salt and burn her and get over it Roy." I said.

"Jez.." I heard Dean exclaim. I just shot him a dirty look and he smirked a bit.

"And as I recall last time I needed your help you bailed and left me with a nest of Vamps to deal with. So either do your job or call someone else. There a hundred other hunters who may want to help you." I said and then hung up. "Jackass." I said rolling my eyes.

"When did you get so cold?" Dean asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Around the time you went to Hell." I smiled sarcastically. "Plus he deserved it." Dean seemed to smile in an impressed way.

"So no more badge?" he asked.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"No more crime fighting team?" He smirked.

"Party of one." I smiled.

"Why?" Dean asked leaning on the hood of the Impala.

"Because." I shrugged.

"Oh really?" He laughed. " what happened to the sweet Clara I knew before?" He laughed.

"Well she was tired of being sweet. Because all that got her was dead bodies." I said harshly and Dean sighed. "Plus demons run when they see me." I smiled proudly at myself.

"Is that so?" he asked shaking his head trying to hide the smile.

"Yeah. After you send a few back to where they came from, word spreads." I smiled.

* * *

No matter how much Clara thinks she has changed I can see the real Clara behind her mask. She was just hiding. I should have just told her then that I still loved her, but I didn't. I was afraid she didn't feel the same. Four months was a long time. It bothered be she went back to hunting after I left and I wanted to tell her it wasn't too late to turn back but I had a feeling she wouldn't go.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. It was Bobby. " Yeah?" I asked but it was quiet. "Bobby?" I asked and Clara's back straightened and walked closer.

"Dean. We got a problem..." He sounded out of breath.

"Bobby you okay?" I asked.

"Just get here as fast as you can." He said and then the phone went dead.

"Bobby?" I yelled and looked to Clara.

"What? What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know... but we should go find out."

"Yeah.." She nodded and got in the Impala quickly. I ran around the car and stepped on the gas pedal and took off.

It was quiet for a while then I noticed Clara just staring at me. "What?" I looked over quickly trying to keep an eye on the road her at the same time. She just squinted and started. " What?" I asked again.

"I don't know... you just look different..." She said.

"How?" I asked a bit offended. I looked exactly the same as before.

"There..." She pointed to the top of my right eyebrow. "You had a scar there..." She said.

"No I didn't." I shook my head.

"Yes you did. Dean I stitched it up myself." She argued. " The time you guys went into that Vampire nest and you came back barely alive." She sighed. "It was there and now..."

"Oh ya..." How did she even remember that? "Well one of the perks of being yanked out of the pit." I shrugged. "Kinda like a clean slate." I smiled. "No scars or anything."

"Seriously?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... well except the hand prints." I rolled my eyes.

"Hand prints?" She asked turning her whole body.

I huffed and rolled up my short sleeve to above my shoulder. When the burn mark finally registered to Clara her eyes were big and mouth hung open. "Lovely aren't they?" I rolled my eyes.

"Does... does it hurt?" She reached out tracing over it lightly with her fingers.

"It did at first but not anymore." I felt her fingers lightly touch my shoulder and she looked more amazed then anything.

"He really is an angel..." She whispered out.

"Well I wouldn't just to conclusions." I corrected her.

She huffed and leaned back in her seat. She rolled her eyes. " Really? All that's happened and you still don't believe in a higher power?" She asked.

"Why should I?" I shrugged.

She laughed. "How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

"What do you mean?"

"God and angels..." She laughed. " Ever since we were teenagers we argued about this crap. I say they could exist and you give a whole list of reasons why they can't be, I come back with the whole unbelievable stuff, you roll your eyes and just argue back. I call you an idiot and then walk out of the room." She laughed looking over at me.

"You know it is amazing all the things you remember." I smiled.

"That's not amazing." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I think it is." I looked over and it may have been the light on the street but I swear she blushed. I smiled instantly. "So miss badass hunter..." I started.

"Badass?" She laughed again.

"Oh ya Sam has filled me in." I looked over. "Hunters talk you know."

"Well there's nothing to talk about. Just doing my job."

"But it wasn't your job... why did you turn back?" I asked and she sighed.

"Seemed like the thing to do I guess." She looked out the windshield. "With one hunter out of commission someone should talk his place..." She shrugged.

"And what about your team?" I asked and her mood changed. Like she was saddened by the topic. " They must wonder where you are?"

"I'm sure they do." Was all she said as she sighed and looked out the window. It was quiet for a minute. There was something about her tone. She didn't want to talk about her team so I let it go. "Hey... where's Sam?" She asked.

"Ask that question a lot?" I asked and she looked over at me.

Just the way he said that. Sam must have told him I left him and never called. I huffed and let out a laugh. "Yes actually." I shook my head and Dean looked over quickly. "What did he tell you?"

"You took off." He answered.

"Yeah? That it?" I asked.

"Why is there more?" He paused. " And I thought I asked you to watch out for him?" He asked seeming a bit angry.

"Well your little brother is hard to find sometimes..." I sighed feeling guilty. " I tried to find him but he just kept moving."

Dean sighed shaking his head. " I'm sorry... Sam may have left that part out. I think he is hiding something."

"Like what?" I asked turning to him.

"Not sure but I bet it's nothing good."


	4. Chapter 4

The next few hours Dean drove and he just asked about the kind of cases I or Bobby had worked on. That was four months of cases I filled him in on. Most of the time he didn't seem to pleased. Why was he so bent out of shape about me being a hunter? He told me about the argument he had with Sam over the whole angels and God thing. He still refused to believe they were real. Then Dean got a phone call from Sam. He put it on speaker.

"Sam whats going on?" he asked.

"Something weird is going on Dean." He sounded out of breath.

"What kind of weird Sam?" I asked.

"Hunters are dying." He said.

"And that's new?" I asked.

"They all have their chests ripped apart." he sounded agitated. "And... I think I just saw Hendrickson..."

"What?" Dean laughed.

"I was at the gas station and he attacked me." Sam said.

"But Hendrickson is dead." Dean said I looked up to him. "Lilith killed him and those other cops?"

"Yeah I know!" Sam said. " And now Bobby isn't answering his phone."

"What!? Where the hell is he?" I asked reaching for my phone dialling Bobby's number. All I got was a busy line.

"Sam just get to Bobby's we'll meet you there!" Dean ordered before he hung up.

"So people are seeing ghosts..." I started.

"What?" Dean looked over at me as he slammed harder on the gas.

"Well Sam saw Hendrickson, and Roy..." I paused. "Oh great." I rolled my eyes with a huff.

"What? Come one explain." Dean tried to get more out of be.

"Roy was complaining he was seeing a dead girl follow him... and I hung up on him." I laughed.

"Whats so special about the girl?"

"Nothing really? Just someone he couldn't save." I shrugged.

We reached Bobby's under the hour and Sam was waiting for us. Dean and I rushed out of the car and Sam threw me a shot gun and Dean grabbed one from the trunk. Was slowly made our way into the house. Dean called out for Bobby but no answer. There was a crowbar laying on the ground near the stairs and Dean headed upstairs. Sam went outside and I checked all the rooms.

It was quiet until I could hear voices calling my name. It was only two but it was so loud. I turned to find no one. Then I heard a bang from upstairs. It sounded like someone had fallen over. So I made my way up to find a skinny blonde walking closer to Dean. I was about to shoot when I was pushed over and down he stairs. A shot went off and something crashed to the ground. When I looked up I had no words.

"Hi there." The women smiled at me. "Remember me?" She asked as I tried to roll over. I had lost grip of my gun and I was laying at the bottom of the stairs.

When I finally looked up at her I was confused. "Kate?" I asked and she nodded. "What?" I asked thinking I wasn't seeing straight. How could I be seeing SSA Kate Joiner?

"Well it is so good too see you again." She smiled bending over and kicking the gun further away. "Got a bone to pick with you..."

"oh yeah?" I laughed pushing myself up.

Kate shook her head and pushed me back down. "Yeah... see you thought you could just get away with it huh?"

"Away with what?" I asked.

Kate reached down and grabbed my shirt lifting me up. "You killed me!" She screamed. I think she was about to throw me but before she could she turned into smoke and I fell to the ground.

"ah... Jesus.." I said rolling onto my back. I lifted my head to see Dean rushing to my side. "Thanks for that." I said as he lent me a hand to get up.

"Don't mention it." He smiled as he pulled me up.

We walked over to join Bobby and Sam. Bobby looked over at me. He looked sad that I was there. He sighed and looked down. "They're people we knew." Sam said.

"Not just that." Dean walked over to the couch as he loaded more rounds into his gun. I leaned over and sat on the edge of Bobby's desk. "People we couldn't save."

I looked over at him with wide eyes. "Seriously?" I asked with a sigh pushing my hair up into a ponytail.

"I saw something on Meg.. did she have a tattoo when she was alive?" Dean ignored me and looked to Sam.

"I don't think so?"

"It was on her hand... like a brand." Dean explained.

Sam's eyes got big. " I saw a mark on Hendrickson too..." Sam looked over at me. "Did you see one on..." he paused. "Who was that?" he asked me.

I stood up quickly. " No one." I answered. " And I didn't see a brand." I looked away. Everything was making sense and I was trying so hard to forget the events of that day but now they had literally come back to haunt me. Dean looked over at me like he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

Sam turned to Bobby and started drawing on paper. He showed the paper to Bobby and he sighed. " I think I've seen that before." He said turning looking at me with a sad look then grabbed two books. Then the lights started to flicker. "We gotta move." he handed the books to Sam.

"Bobby were are the keys?" I asked knowing what he meant.

"Where we going?" Sam asked.

"Somewhere safe idigit." Bobby turned to me. " Top drawer beside the sink." I ran over and grabbed the keys to the panic room. He and the boys rushed down the stairs first. Bobby stopped at the door and I threw him the keys. When Bobby opened the door Sam and Dean looked at each other. I was last in and shut the door behind me.

The boys looked around in a confused and fascinated manner. "Bobby? Is this.."

"Solid iron, completely coded in salt." He smiled proudly. I walked over taking the books from Sam and placed them on the table. "100% ghost proof."

Sam smiled wildly at Bobby. "You built a panic room?" Sam sounded so impressed.

"I had a weekend off." he laughed turning to the books I placed on the table.

"Bobby..." Dean looked over at Bobby holding on of the rifles. "you're awesome." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at them and Bobby looked at me. The boys then looked over at me as Bobby started to go through the books. "You knew about this?" Sam laughed.

"Of course I did... who do you think built the sky-high devil's trap." I said pointing to the roof. Both boys slowly looked up and smirked. "You think Bobby has the flexibility to get up there?" I laughed and both their heads dropped quickly. Dean's eyes grew and Sam giggled to himself. I smirked and walked over sitting next to Bobby.

The boys started their work on making more salt rounds. I noticed them look at each other like they were mad. Dean was slamming the shells loudly and then he just handed it off roughly to Sam. "See this is why I can't get behind God." he said turning halfway between Sam and Bobby and I.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked and I sighed. Dean was going to go off on his bad things happen to good people rant.

"If he does exists... fine bad crap happen to good people." Bobby stopped writing and looked over. "That's how it is." Dean looked over at Bobby. Sam listened but went on with the shells. "No rhyme or reason, just random horrible, evil, I get it." he stopped taking a breath. " I can roll with that. But if he is out there what's wrong with him?" he asked Sam. "Where the hell is he when all these good people are getting torn to shreds. How does he live with himself?" Dean shook his head looking down at the shell he was packing. "Why doesn't he help?" Dean sighed.

Sam looked over at Bobby and Bobby looked to me. They just shook their heads and I rolled my eyes. Thought that was our job." I whispered and all three men looked to me. I didn't think anyone would hear that.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked looking a bit pissed.

"Nothing." I smiled closing a book that was telling me nothing. Dean squinted his eyes at me and Sam looked at his brother.

"I found it." Bobby broke Dean's stare.

"What?" They both asked.

"The brand on the ghosts..." Bobby paused looking up at me. " Mark of the witness."

"I thought they could only be raised if they were witness to the unnatural?" I stood quickly.

"Yeah."

"Well then why did I see..." I paused. They all looked to me. "I knew it." I said walking back over to my seat and shaking me head.

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"That's not all." Bobby interrupted. "Whoever rose them had bigger plans." He said looking to me and I shook my head knowing what he was going to say. " All fits into an ancient prophecy."

"Where is it from?" Dean asked.

"Long story short. Revelations." Sam and Dean looked confused. " It's a sign boys."

"A sign of what?" They asked at the same time. No matter what situation we were in it was always funny when they talked they said the same thing.

"The apocalypse." I answered. Dean and Sam's eyes darted to me quickly as I leaned forward on the chair. Bobby didn't answer right way so I figured he was hesitant. They both looked at me like they didn't believe me.

"The apocalypse? Like apocalypse, apocalypse?" he asked again. "Like four horse men... five dollar a gallon apocalypse?" he laughed then looked to Bobby.

"That's the one. The rising of the witnesses is a mile marker." Bobby explained. Dean shook his head

"Okay so what do we do now?" Sam asked and Dean laughed and walked back over to where he as sitting.

"Road trip. Grand canyon. Star trek experience.

" I smiled. Dean was a nerd sometimes and didn't even know it. Then he clapped and smiled. "Bunny ranch." He winked at Sam.

I rolled my eyes. "Why don't we outlive this first." I added.

"Great. Got any ideas other than staying in this room until judgment day." Dean said with a huff. He looked annoyed that I spoke up instead of Bobby.

"It's a spell. Send them back to rest. Should work." Bobby summarized.

"Should?" Sam laughed looking over at me.

"Bobby you gotta translate it properly first." I said and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I know that. I got everything we need in the house." He said.

"Any chance you got everything in this room?" Dean sounded hopeful.

"You thought our luck was going to start now all of a sudden." Bobby said and Dean sighed.

"Spell's gotta be cast over an open fire." I said reaching over taking the book from Bobby.

"Fireplace in the library." Sam answered and I smiled with a nod.

"Just not as appealing as a ghost proof panic room." Dean sighed.

"You're tell me." I said slowly reading the book.

"Just start reading Clara." Bobby ordered.

"Me?" I asked. "Don't you think you should do it?" I asked suddenly feeling very nervous.

"My Latin is rusty at best. Just write down the things we need and I'll do the rest." Bobby said as he and Sam started to pack more salt shells.

I sighed and turned to the book. It was old and dusty and the letters were small and in Latin. Sure my Latin was great but one mistake and I would get us all killed. I noticed Dean walking over and sitting next to me.

"Who was she?" he asked and I looked up confused. " The blonde trying to rip your face off." He smirked.

"No one." I didn't want to answer. I looked back down at the book and started writing out the translation.

"You know we all have those people we couldn't save..." Dean started.

"Yeah I know." I answered.

* * *

I could tell how she kept looking down. She was afraid of the women who attacked he before. She wouldn't tell me or Sam who she was. Clara stayed quiet and decoded the spell. I found it amazing she could translate a spell in Latin so quickly. "Here." She finished after about ten minutes. She handed Bobby the paper and I saw the slight shake in her hand. She walked over to Sam and he handed her a gun with a soft smile. " Thanks." She said.

"Watch each other." Bobby said at the door. "Don't run out of ammo before I'm done. Or they'll shred you."

"Nice Bobby." Clara said from behind me.

Bobby shrugged with a smirk as he slowly opened the door. Sam and I walked out first. Clara stayed close to me and Bobby followed her. We rounded the corner to find Ronald sitting on the stairs. "Ronald?" I asked.

"Hey Dean." he smirked as he slowly stood up.

"Man I wish I could say it's good to see you." I sighed.

"I'm dead because of you! You were supposed to help me!" He yelled and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Bobby looked over at me and shook his head. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk." I heard Clara's small laugh from behind me. It was weird how she managed to smile sometimes. Even after all that has happened it was the little things that made her smirk. We rushed up the stairs and Bobby started on the spell. Sam made a circle of salt. "Up stairs. Red hex box. It'll be heavy." he said to Sam. He nodded and ran up.

"Bobby." Two little ghost girls came from no where. I didn't even hesitate. I shot and they went away.

"Clara... second drawer in the kitchen. Hemlock, Opium, and wormwood." Bobby ordered.

"Yeah." She said walking quickly. I watched as she stepped over the salt with a sigh. She ran over to the kitchen and when she got there the doors closed quickly on her.

"Clara!?" I called out.

"Fine! Just keep going." She called out. Then I heard something crash. "Ugh okay." I heard her grunt out.

* * *

I was nervous. The doors had just closed me off from Dean and Bobby and I couldn't see anything. So I focused on getting what Bobby needed. Then something grabbed my hand. I didn't even get a chance to look up before she threw me into the table. "ugh.. okay." I sighed trying to get up and then I saw her. "Kate..." I started as I stood. She looked pissed. "Look I know now."

"No you don't!" She screamed.

"Yes I do!" I yelled back. " I know I should have been in that car instead of you. I should have seen it coming." I said as she walked closer and I struggled to get up.

Kate laughed. "You think you can just say sorry!" She yelled. "Do you know what is like to feel your skin burn and be thrown down the road on your back?! Do you know what it feels like to have someone hold your life in their hands!" She yelled. "Do you know how it feels to have surgeons picking at you..." She reached out and grabbed me. Not just my shirt but this time she reached through my skin and I felt her hand on my heart. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED ON THAT TABLE NOT ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE ROAD THAT NIGHT!" She yelled. I couldn't breathe and the pain was intense. She was squeezing harder and harder.

Then I heard the click of a gun and then the tightness on my chest was gone and so was Kate. I fell to the ground gasping for air. "Clara..." Sam rushed over. " You alright?" He asked.

"No..." I shook my head and he smirked a bit. He helped me up and then walked over to the doors opening them. When they opened Dean and Bobby's eyes were on me. They must have heard Kate yelling. "here." I placed what Bobby wanted on the table.

Figures just kept popping up. Ronald showed up then went away before Dean could blast him. The blonde named Meg did the same for Sam. Then Hendrickson just laughed at all of us. We used all our shells and before they were done we were out. Dean threw me a rod from the fire place just as Hendrickson appeared in front of me again. I swung and he disappeared again. Bobby was spilling out his spell quickly but he couldn't go fast enough. They just kept coming. Kate always seemed to come after me while the others just tried to reach out to whoever was close enough. Then Meg slammed Sam against the wall with a desk.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Just cover Bobby!" He yelled in pain as the two little girls showed up in front of him. I rushed over to help Sam. I made the girls go away but before I could turn back around someone had me by the hair. I looked up and Kate pulled me back and threw me into the wall.

"Dean!" Bobby called out as Meg took a hold of him and almost dropped the bowl of ingredients.

"Your gonna be sorry..." Kate said as she rushed over and reached back into me and grabbing my heart. "You shouldn't be alive... Your team even thinks your dead. You should be rotting in Hell." She said as she started to pull from the inside. I yelled out in pain and Sam tried to rush over but was pushed back by Hendrickson. "You'll die." Kate whispered. "Just like me... bloody." She smiled and before she could pull my heart out of my chest there was a span of blue light and she and the others yelled out and then they were gone.

My vision was going a bit fuzzy as a few tears fell. I looked up and the boys were helping Bobby up. He nodded to them. "Clara?" Sam sounded worried. I couldn't talk for a second. I could barely breathe. I could hear them rush over and I closed my eyes for a second.

I pushed myself up against the wall slightly. Sam and Dean dropped to my level and reached out to help me up. I put a hand up for them to wait. I took one deep breath and reached for both their hands. They pulled me up and then I pushed away from them. I looked around and saw they were all gone.

"Nice timing." I said to the three boys who had their stares on me. I walked over to the couch slowly and sat down putting my head in my hands.

The rest of the night was pretty quiet. Sam and Dean asked Bobby about what happened but Bobby had no answers and was tired. I didn't say anything I just started cleaning up. Picking up papers and putting some of Bobby's ingredients back. Sam and Dean had a drink and talked more about angels ad God.

"Clara?" Sam asked from the kitchen table. I turned from the library waiting for his question.

"Yeah?" I asked placing a book back.

"Are you alright? You haven't said anything all night."

"Fine Sam." I looked away from him and Dean. I placed the last book back to where it was supposed to go and turned to find the boys still watching me. "Well I'm going to sleep. Goodnight boys." I smiled slightly.

When I made it up the stairs I rushed into my room and slammed the door. I found myself shaking. Then I had no control over my tears. I just started sobbing. Everything Kate had said was finally registering and I couldn't handle all the events of today. First Dean coming back to life, then angels, and now dead FBI agents.

I didn't bother tuning the light on the lamp was already shining. I took a few steps then basically fell to the ground out of weakness and fear. I pulled myself to the corner and put my head in my arms as I pulled my legs up. The smart thing would have been to take a shower and stow the tears but instead I pulled out my phone and called my voicemail. I started playing all the ones from my team and the more they spoke the more I cried. It wasn't long before a knock came to my door.

"Clara?" Dean's voice was soft.

"Go away!" I called out.

"Not a chance." I heard him laughed.

"I'm serious... Dean leave me alone!" And my voice cracked and that's when he walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I heard Clara's voice crack I knew she wasn't okay. I didn't listen I just walked in. The light was off by the lamp allowed me to see enough. I looked around and sighed when I saw her. She was tucked in the corner with her head down on her arms and her legs pulled up. "I thought I said go away." She didn't look up.

"When do I ever listen?" I laughed walking over to her. I slowly sat next to her on the ground and turned her head away from me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just having a break down. Which I would rather do alone thank you." She sniffed angrily.

"Who was that women?" I asked just trying to get her talking. I have never seen Clara this broken down before.

"A dead women." She shot back.

"How did she die?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Unless you want me to go away I kinda need to know the story." I said nudging her a bit. "Come on Clara... what's so bad you can't tell me." I laughed. She just shook her head. "Alright I'll just sit here then." I said looking away with a sigh.

It was quiet or a few minutes before I heard Clara's voice crack. "We were in New York." She sighed still not looking at me. "Agent Kate Joiner was lead on the case and we were looking for a guy that was shooting people in the back of the head."

"The case that turned into a terrorist cell?" I asked.

I watched as her head nodded a bit. "She and Derek weren't seeing eye to eye and by the end of the day Hotch had kicked him out of the building." She sighed. "I was supposed to stay with agent Hotchner. I said I was just going to check on Derek and I would be right back." She sighed moving her head a bit. "Hotch ordered I stay with him and Kate. I argued and Kate called me out. Called me reckless and disobedient." She finally lifted her head.

"Bitch." I whispered with a smiled.

Clara's eyes glazed over as more tears fell. "I reacted and said she was a naive control freak. I said she wasn't fit to be in the commanding position she was in." She shook her head. "Hotch lost it. Made me leave and told me not to come back unless I had a good reason." She shook her head. "I left and went after Derek."

"Okay so you called the women some colourful names..."

"I was supposed to go with Hotch back to the corner's office that night, to see if there was anything else connecting the victims. He and Kate left the station together that night instead of me." She paused as more tears fell. "Their was a bomb under their SUV." She said and I sighed. "Derek and I tried to help but all I could do was get mer stable enough to get t the hospital." She took a deep breath. "It should have been me laying in my blood in the middle of the street, it should have been me on the table and I should be the one who is six feet under." She spoke through her teeth.

"Hey." I stopped her putting a hand on her arm. She wouldn't look at me. " That wasn't your fault."

She let out a small laugh. "I should have died three times that day." She said looking over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping it wasn't true that I was just seeing things but one of the shooters. We got a small glimpse of his face. His eyes were black." She said the tears not bothering to stop. "I thought maybe it was just the camera." She shrugged looking away. "After I saw the picture we were sent out on the streets and I was with one of the detectives. Nice guy, wife kids the whole picture. One of the shooters shot a women getting out of a cab and was running right for us. So we went after him. I called out to the detective to slow down but he didn't. I should have rounded the corner first but he was faster. Turned the corner and a bullet ripped through his shoulder." She said with a sigh. "I shot at the suspect but he smiled and then smoked out." It was sad to watch Clara relive this. "That was before the car bomb. I wasn't the one who got shot, I didn't get blown up so it tried again. I was running to help Kate and Hotch when another car bomb went off." She shifted and put up her palms. "All the glass landed in my hands." She shrugged.

"Maybe it was just coincidence?" I offered.

Clara laughed a bit. "I doubt it." She shook her head. "Fact is I should have died, and I'm sitting in the corner crying about it." She shook her head wiped the tears from her face. I didn't know what to say. She moved her arms and her phone fell onto the ground. It was opened and it sounded like someone was talking.

"What's that?" I asked picking it up.

"Oh just the 55 messages my team has left me." She said pushing away and standing up slowly.

"Have you answered any of them?" I asked standing as well.

"No. They think I'm dead now." She said with a sigh turning her back.

"What? Why?" I asked reaching out for he shoulder.

Once I touched her she flug round and pushed my hand away. "Because I showed up covered in blood and claw marks on my face." She said tears building in her eyes. "Derek was so freaked out. He thought I was already dead. Hotch tried to help but I just walked away."

"Why did you go there?"

" I don't know..." She sighed throwing her arms. "Sam and I just buried you and I got in my car and just drove. Didn't change. Didn't even try to look like I hadn't just seen someone ripped apart."

"I told you not to follow us." I said taking a step forward.

"Oh come on Dean." She smiled. " How could I not?" She shook her head. I was confused. " Skip to the first message." She said and I went back.

I heard my own voice. It was the message I had left her when Sam and I left. Then the whole day suddenly came back to me. Clara standing in front of that hellhound so we could get away. Lilith trying to kill Sam, then Clara breaking free of her hold. I looked over to her as I slowly dropped the phone. "You broke free of Lilith's hold." I said quietly as I slowly got closer to her. "I could barley see anything but my own blood and all I could hear was her laughing and Sam's calls for me." I stopped just in front of her. "But then just before the light goes out I see you, gash on your face..." I paused putting a hand to her cheek lightly stroking the scar. "I asked you why you came." I smirked a bit. "You're answer. What was it?" I asked and I saw the tears build more and a few fell. I hoped so much she would say what I needed to hear her say.

* * *

**HELLO! So how is everyone liking me so far? I know I changed a few things but I thought it was okay... so let me know! **

**OH BTW this story is rated M... so that's the warning. a little FYI for ya ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean asked Clara that question she did not want to answer but a part of her knew she needed to. She looked down and back up. Her eyes were so big and scared when she looked into his bright green eyes. She managed a smile though the tears.

"What did you say?" he was begging for her answer.

"Because I love you too you idiot." She sighed and before she could take another breath Dean took his chance.

He pulled Clara into him tightly and placed his lips on her gently. She could feel how long he waited for it. His arm snaked around her waist and she hook hers around his neck. She kissed Dean back with everything she had held to herself for four months. Dean wasted no time. He deepened the kiss which was already making Clara melt inside. He held her tight and bent his knees a bit and picked her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around him as he walked quickly to the bed. His hands traveled up her back to keep her wrapped around him. Clara's hands ran slowly through his hair making him kiss her harder and softer at the same time.

Dean paused for a second before laying Clara down. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "You not gonna run away again are you?" She asked in a low voice, pressing her forehead against his with a sigh.

"Never." She smiled instantly and launched her lips back onto his as he slowly bent over and laid Clara down.

She started with his t-shirt. She practically tore it over his head. He smiled as he worked on the buttons on her shirt after the sweater had come off. When he got her shirt off he had to look down at the body he had wanted for so long. He stopped when the light hit all the marks on her on her somewhat smooth skin. He side as he leaned down and kissed just about all of them while she kept busy pulling at his hair. When he got down far enough he unbuttoned her jeans and she shook out of them. He did the same with his jeans and landed back on top of her. As Dean's lips gently kissed Clara's neck she sighed and moaned quietly. It was already driving him crazy and she could feel him wanting more. His hands reached around and unhooked her bra. Just before he slid it off he heard her giggle a bit. He lifted his head and saw the huge smile on her face.

"What?" he asked as she tried to hold back her giggle.

"Nothing." she shook her head looking up at him. One of his hands caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her again. She moaned slightly when he moved his tongue into her mouth and pushed his body closer to her. His other hand ran down her side feeling the scars of the burns. Then she started to giggle again when his hands went behind her back.

"Seriously what?" he laughed looking down.

"It's nothing..." She laughed quietly.

"Would you just..." he shook his head. " out with it." he laughed.

"Sounds kinda stupid.." She paused. "But _Dean Winchester_ is taking my bra off." She smiled kissing him gently pushing up on her elbows. She could feel the smile on his lips.

"Oh you bet your sweet ass I am." He winked and she giggled again as he kissed her. He thought it was adorable how giddy and girlish she could be. He didn't wait any long her pulled her bra off her arms his hands worked their way around her breast and down to her underwear. The soft moans she made while we kissed down her neck and chest were making him want her to scream his name. So he made it his mission.

Dean positioned himself right over Clara and as their kiss got deeper and deeper he found himself humming a bit. Clara was just waiting for Dean to keep moving. He had removed her underwear along with his as he got closer and closer she could feel her body tingle. He hadn't even touched her get and she was already dying. He wasn't slow out it either. He was gentle but he made it clear he needed to be closer. Her eyes almost jumped out of her skull when he finally pushed into her. Her hands were in his hair and now clawing at his back as he moved faster.

He felt her grip on his back get tighter as he moved. She kissed his neck lightly stopping up before his shoulder. She was about to kiss the burn marks when he thrusted into her again and she couldn't help but arch her back and put her head back. She let out a louder moan and Dean smiled. Her hands went back behind his neck holding on. The more he moved the more her eyes closed and she moaned. "Dean.." She breathed out and that made him moan. Just his name on her lips in that low sexy voice. "Dean..." She said again as he kept going. "Clara..." he breathed out and just before he couldn't move anymore she lightly kissed the burn mark on his shoulder and he thrusted one last time and they both collapsed in one last moan of pure pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her lightly and they were both short of breath. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. In her mind she was thanking Castiel for bring Dean back to her. When Dean rolled over Clara wasn't expecting he would pull her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. They didn't say anything for a minute. Then Dean started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She tilted her head.

"Of all the places to find an anti-possession tattoo... your hip is not where I would have guessed." He laughed and she punched him.

"Shut up. That was Ash's idea." She looked way from him. "Had to be where no one would see it." She sighed as he pulled her closer.

He laughed again. "And since you got that how many people have seen it?" he asked seriously.

"Really?" he laughed. " Your gonna ask that?" He just shrugged. "Including you?" She asked and he shook his head. She paused and had to think. "um three." She squinted and he looked at her in complete shock.

"Three?" He asked not believing her.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"That's ridiculous."

"When do I ever have time to talk to a guy who isn't a serial killer or a monster?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know. It's just surprising..." he sighed looking away. "Well one man's loss is my gain." he smiled down a her and kissed the top of her head. She smiled back and just about a minute later they were both asleep.

* * *

**Annnnd there's what you have all been waiting for! Well I hope you enjoyed that but things aren't going to stay that good for long... OOH New question for y'all:**

**I still want to keep Anna in the story and I think it would be kinda a bad and good twist if her and Dean still have sexy in the back of the Impala... but Anna is going to make sure Clara is out of the way... I never really liked Anna so I'm making her the sorta bad guy... sooo question do you think if Anna had some sort of mind power and she could get what she want and still get Dean would Clara be able to forgive him. It's unquestionable that Dean and Clara obvs love each other but I mean could Clara get over Dean sleepin with someone else? **

**PLease tell me what you think! People aren't reviewing as much as they did before and I'm starting to worry... am I getting boring? Anyways thanks for reading! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

Clara could feel Dean shifting in his sleep like he was dreaming but he never let her go. She had fallen asleep and was confused when she found herself awake and downstairs. She could hear two people talking. She looked down at her self and saw she had her clothes back on. Like she had gotten up, changed and walked downstairs only she didn't remember doing any of that. She rounded the corner. The two male voices one being Dean's for sure, was coming from the kitchen.

"Nice work with the Witnesses." She saw Castiel leaning on the counter squinting at Dean, who also had his clothes back on. She turned her head to the couch where she saw Sam still fast asleep.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked in shock.

"I was made aware." Castiel nodded.

"Well thanks for the angelic assistants." Dean rolled his eyes. I stood in the door way but neither of them noticed me. "Clara and I both almost had our hearts ripped out of our chests." He sounded angry.

"But you didn't." Castiel said with a small smirk.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." Dean paused. " Not dicks." he said and I had to cover my mouth from yelling at him.

Castiel just smiled. " Read the bible. Angels are warriors of God. I'm a solider"

"Yeah well why didn't you fight?" Dean shook his head.

Castiel just shook his head at Dean. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

Dean shook his head. "There were people getting torn to shreds down here." Castiel looked away and then his eyes stopped on me. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes like he was confused. "What are you looking at?" Dean turned but didn't seem to see me. I looked back at Castiel and he just looked back to Dean. "By the way. Where is your boss?" Dean laughed. "If there is a God." He rolled his eyes.

"There is a God." Castiel said back almost offended by Dean's tone.

"Well I'm not convinced." Dean smirked. Castiel shook his head and looked down. "Because if there is then what the hell is he waiting for? Genocide. Monsters roaming the earth, the freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger?" Dean was mad now. "And help the poor bastards that are stuck down here."

"The Lord works.."

"If you say mysterious way so help me I will kick your ass." Dean cut him off. Castiel threw his hands up and said nothing else. Dean looked down and then back up. " So Bobby was right, about the witnesses? This is some kind of sign of the apocalypse?" Dean asked moving over to Castiel's side.

"That's why were here. Big things a foot." He said looking over to me then back at Dean.

"Do I wanna know what kind of things?" Dean asked.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know." He said. "The rising of the witnesses is on of the 66 seals."

"Okay I'm guess that's not a show at sea world." Dean said in a sarcastic tone.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses." Dean figured.

"And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." That's when my heart dropped. What if Arron was one of those hunters.

"Of course she picked victims the hunters couldn't save. So they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a sense of humour."

"Yeah a twisted one." I said and Castiel looked over to me with a smirk.

"Well we sent them back..."

"Doesn't matter. The seal was still broken." Dean looked at the angel in confusion. "Think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Last one opens and?" Dean asked.

Castiel push himself off the counter and turned to Dean. "Lucifer walks free." He said and Dean's eyes got big and my mouth dropped.

"Lucifer? I thought he was just a story people told at demon sunday school." Dean shook his head. "There's no such thing." He smirked hoping he was right.

"Three days ago you thought there was no such thing as me." Castiel smiled a bit. "Why do you think we are here. Walking amoung humans for the first time in 2000 years?" he shook his head.

"Stop Lucifer." Dean whispered. Castiel nodded. " Well bang up job so far." Dean smiled.

"We tried. There are other battles. Other seals. Some we'll win and some we'll lose." Castiel explained and Dean leaned back on the counter rolling his eyes. Dean let out a huff and Castiel got closer squinting his eyes. "Our numbers are not unlimited." He said and I could see how intense Castiel could be. Dean was uncomfortable about the lack of space between them. "6 of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of heaven should just follow you around? There's a bigger picture here." Castiel said getting closer. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in." He said and Dean looked up at him and I was both scared and impressed by Castiel's tone.

Then I found myself back in my bed. I felt Dean flinch and his eyes opened. My eyes were still closed but I felt him get out of bed and walk downstairs. Once he was gone I sat up and looked for my clothes. I quickly pulled them on and just as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail a gust of wind made me jump.

"You heard all of that?" Castiel's low voice asked.

I jumped and turned quickly. He was standing just on the other side of the bed staring at me. "What you said about the hunters... do you know who they are?" I asked and he nodded. "Arron Hotchner?" I asked.

"He is not on the list of the dead." I sighed in relief. "So you did hear?" he asked walking closer.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Why could I?" I asked.

"There are some people... speci-" he stopped. "Gifted people." I think remembered the gun pointed at him last time he said special. "Gifted people who can perceive an angels true voice and image." he said. "You are one of them." He smirked a bit.

"Awesome." I rolled my eyes.

"Most people think it is." He seemed confused.

"Well I'm not most people." Realizing he probably didn't know what sarcasm was. So you're the one who had screamed in my ears for the past month?" I asked.

"I apologize for that... the further an angel is away the more high pitched the voice is." He sighed.

"Oh..." I sighed. "Was it hard?" I asked. He tilted his head. " Pulling Dean from the pit?" U asked taking a step closer.

"It was difficult but I've been in tougher situations." He smiled a tad.

"Thank you." I said after he finished.

"For what?" He asked.

"Bring Dean back." I smiled. "He will never come out right and say so I'm saying. Thank you. Sam needs his brother around."

"And you." I corrected me. "You need both of them around." he said.

"Yeah I guess I kinda do." I smiled.

Castiel took a second and just looked at me. "You are different Clara." he said squinting at me again. I crossed my arms and waited for the explanation. "You do not question my existence. Why?" He seemed confused again.

"You brought Dean back from hell." I smiled. "That's proof enough." I sighed and he just kept looking at me. "My whole life I've had to believe the unbelievable. Angels wouldn't be the worst thing I've come across. Kinda nice to know they are real."

"Dean seems to feel the opposite."

"Well can you blame him?" I asked. "Ever since he was like four things have been out to kill him and Sam. Demons have already torn a hole in his family and I can't even count how many times he has almost died. Then he went to Hell. Dean and Sam are heroes. Good guys like him aren't supposed to know that much pain and suffering in one life time." I explained and Castiel looked down. "He just has a hard time believing in good things because for him, they never last."

"How do you know all this?" Castiel asked.

I laughed a bit. "I've known those boys since I was 16. Sometimes I know them better they they know themselves." I smiled. " Of course Dean would never admit anything I said was true."

"His pride is higher than most but his self-worth seems to be lower than that of other hunters." Castiel pointed out.

"Yeah." I nodded. "That's Dean. He'll save your life countless times, protect his brother until he is six feet under and make you believe everything is going to be okay, but thinks he means nothing." I sighed.

"You have proven to be very helpful so I'm just going to warn you now. Sam and Dean can stop the apocalypse but you may not live long enough to see it."

"What?" I felt my heart drop. "Are you saying I'm going to die?" Then before I got an answer Castiel was gone. "Castiel!?" I called out but he never showed up. My eyes were wide and my heart was pounding as I walked down the stairs. I hadn't said anything but I was walking slow enough for Sam to noticed.

"Clara?" he asked. I looked over at him and he looked concerned. " Jesus are you okay?" he asked and I noticed Bobby walk into the room as I got to the bottom of the stairs. Should I tell them? Dean didn't seem to be around but as I walked into the living room he was sitting on the edge of the couch. Sam was sitting next to him and stood up walking over to me. My eyes just stared past him out the window. "Clara? hello?" Sam asked waving a hand in front of my.

"What?" I asked stepping back. Now everyone was looking at me. "Nothing. I'm fine." I changed my look and smiled at him.

"Doesn't look like it." Bobby said leaning on his desk. "You look like you were just told bad new." Damn Bobby and his ability to read my face all the time!

"Um No." I smiled shaking my head. "Nothing of important." I said. "Bobby I'm taking one of your cars to the airport. Don't expect to get it back." I smiled walking past Sam to the back door.

"Why?" Bobby asked.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Well Castiel transported me that barn and you drove back here. All my stuff is still back in that motel." I smiled turning after taking keys from Bobby's drawer. "Plus I gotta make sure that idiot Roy is alright." I opened the door and looked back to the three men just staring at me. " i'll be back in a couple of hours." I smiled.

"Clara are you sure your-"

"I'm fine Sam." I stopped him and he looked unconvinced. I closed the door tightly behind me. I was walking as quickly as I could to the beat up old mustang Bobby sometimes drove. I ran my hand through my ponytail and sighed. I heard the door open and close again. Someone was following me.

* * *

"She seem a bit off to you?" Sam turned to me after Clara closed the door. I didn't understand. She had just gotten here and now she was leaving.

"I'll go find out." I said and Sam smiled shaking his head at me. I walked outside quickly to find Clara just about to open a car door. "You running already?" I called out and she turned quickly.

"Running?" She asked with a small smile. "If someone gets into the motel they'll think I'm a crazy psychopath." She said.

"Okay doesn't explain the look on your face when you came down the stairs." I crossed my arms waiting for the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Look I gotta go. I'll be back." she smiled. I couldn't say anything. She stepped forward kissed my cheek then took off quickly. Why was she in such a hurry? I would get the truth later. I sighed as she drove off and rejoined Sam and Bobby.

* * *

**Okay... um I don't mean to go on a bit of rant... but I just kinda wanna put my view out here. Someone commented that NO self-respecting women would get over someone cheating on them... and I'm sorry I know that is their opinion but come on! Dose no one believe true love conquers all anymore? Now I'm not one for marriage, in fact never even had a boyfriend for more than 4 months lol... but I just because a girl would love someone who cheated that doesn't mean she doesn't respect herself... I'm not saying it is right but can't help who we fall for ... I'm sorry that just bothered me..**

**ANYWAYS! Review I love hearing from you no matter what! I hope you like me even if things are going to get more complicated for Clara, being gifted and all! ahha well thanks for reading! I love you all! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

I drove quickly to the airport and got on the earliest flight back to that little town to get my clothes and car. All I thought about during the flight, and the drive was what Castiel had said. Was I really going to die before Sam and Dean stop Lilith from freeing Lucifer?

That was a scary thought. My mind was so occupied I almost for got about Roy. I called and he was fine. Didn't know why I was worried but I guess now what 20 hunters were dead whoever was left were important.

When I got back to Bobby's no one was around. It had been a long day of driving so I decided to put my clothes upstairs and get some sleep. I felt bad I left Dean behind without an explanation but I just need to clear my head. When I sat on my bed I still had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. I was alone all day so the shirt was a bit small and a tad revealing. I was about to take it off when my head started to pound. My eyes shut tightly and when I opened them I was no longer in my room.

I was sitting on a park bench. The sun had come up and there were people everywhere. They were dressed differently. Bright colours and longer hair. I stood quickly and a few people looked at me. I looked around and noticed that it didn't even look like Suiex Falls. I started to walk out of the park when I noticed a guy with a newspaper walking toward me.

"Excuse me?" I asked and he turned his head. He was young, pushed back black hair and he was cute. He smiled when he looked be up and down. "Can you tell me where I am?" I asked. He looked at me oddly.I smiled nervously

"Really? Your the second person to ask me that today." he laughed.

"uh small world." I shrugged. " So where am I?" I asked.

"Um Lawrence." He answered.

"Lawrence?" I asked.

"Yeah Lawrence Kansas." he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh God..." I said taking a step back.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yeah... fine." I sighed again. "I know this is weird but um... what year is it?"

The young man laughed a bit then realized I was serious. "1973." he answered.

"Oh that's great." I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"You don't look so good. Are you sure your alright..." He stopped. "I'm sorry I didn't even get your name."

"Clara." I answered with a huff. " and I'm fine... I just don't remember how I got here." I sighed as I started to back up.

"Wooh wait." The man stopped me. I turned back to him.

"No I gotta go. But thanks... I didn't get your name either." I smiled.

"John." He answered.

"Well thanks for your help John." I smiled as I turned and started running out of the park. I could still feel his eyes and other's on me. That's when I realized how I was dressed. Tight jeans and low cut shirt. Who knows what that meant in the 70's. Bigger question how did I get here and why? I was running for a few blocks before I stopped. I didn't know where I was going but when I wound up in front of a house I had only seen in pictures I had to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

"I see you found your way home." A deep voice came from behind me. I turned quickly to see Castiel standing behind me.

"Castiel." I said looking at him in confusion. " What the hell?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for this. But when I transported Dean here, your ability must have locked on and sent you here as well." he sighed.

"Wait what? you sent Dean back to 1973 and I just happened to tag along?" I asked shaking my head. "Where is Dean?" I asked.

"Not sure. I spoke with him a while ago but then I noticed you running from the park." He answered. "But I'm sure you will find him."

"Why did you send him back here anyway?"

"He needs to stop it." Was all Castiel said.

"Stop what?" I asked and then he disappeared. "Okay getting really tired of that!" I called out to no one."

"um... you okay miss?" another voice made me turn around. I wanted to cry as soon as I saw the young man I only saw in pictures. "Dad" my mind clicked and I just stared at him. He was thin, dark shaggy brown hair and the same eyes as me. He looked concerned.

"Umm..." I started as he waited for answer. "still trying to figure that out." I laughed nervously.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost? Not to mention you were just shouting at thin air." He smiled. "Do you need to call someone?" he asked.

"No one to call..." I said as I just looked him up and down. He was younger and not what I pictured but he was my dad. A smile came to my face.

"Oh come on you must have someone. Mom, or dad?" he asked.

"Dead." Was all I could say.

"Oh... Jez I'm sorry." he said. " I didn't catch your name." He asked.

"It's Clara." I smiled.

"huh... funny." he said. "My girlfriend and I after we get married that's what we planned on naming our daughter. I'm David by the way."

"Your girlfriend?" I asked realizing that she would be my mom. "Hey I know I must seem crazy to you but can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure..." my father asked looking confused.

"Does she make you happy?"

"What?" He asked seeming a bit off put by my random question.

"Your girlfriend, she make you happy?" I asked with big eyes.

"Why else would I be marrying her?" David laughed. I smiled and I couldn't help it. I just reached out and hugged him tightly. He seemed a big awkward but I hugged him any way. When I pulled away he looked confused.

" I gotta go but David can you do me a favour?" I asked knowing no matter what I said he wouldn't take me seriously. "Don't have another kid. Trust me you'll be happy with one." I smiled and then started to back away. "oh and one more thing. Can you tell me where I could find a John Winchester?" I asked.

"John? Yeah he lives just a few houses over. Number is 45." He said looking at me even more confused.

"Thank you." I took one last look at my young dad and sighed when I had to run away. I didn't want to leave but I needed to find Dean and I can almost guarantee he found his father first. I ran down the street and stopped at the small house number 45. I knocked on the door but no answer. Then I heard the rumble of an engine. I walked back down the path and saw the Impala pull up.

"Clara?" John's voice came when he opened the door. He was the man I asked what year it was in the park.

"You're John Winchester?" I asked with a laugh.

"last time I checked... what are you doing here? How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Um earlier did you come across a guy. Same height as you, sandy brown hair bright green eyes... His name's Dean."

"Yeah he was kinda following me around. Convinced me to buy this last night actually." John smiled. I smirked a bit. "In fact he was the other person who asked me where he was. Why?"

"Do you know where he is at all?" I asked with a sigh.

"No I don't... You know him?" John asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"He your boyfriend or something?" John asked looking at me oddly again.

"or something." I smiled a bit.

"Really? He seems kinda... Not your type." John said.

I laughed. "Oh trust me... that's not true. You don't exactly know me..." I smiled. 'yet.' my mind finished

"True." John said. "You still seem a bit off his range. Is it the male model look?" He asked.

"What?" I laughed.

"Dean he looks like he belongs on a cover of a magazine... the whole perfect hair and what not." John laughed.

I laughed. It was funny listening to John make fun of his eldest son, but it was also kind sad. "It's more than that. He's a good guy." I smiled.

"I guess we can't help who we love right." John shrugged as he walked past me. That's when it hit me. Mary! If Dean would find anyone after his dad it would be his mother.

I didn't even answer John I just took off. I was looking for the nearest phone booth. When I found one that had a phonebook inside I searched Mary Campbell. Of course there was no one under the name Mary but there was a S&D Campbell so I thought that was my best bet. I took off to the address listed with the number and when I got there it seemed there was no one inside. I stood on the side-walk for a minute before two vehicles drove up.

An older man and a young blonde got out first. Then the other got out. I smiled as soon as I saw Dean and he smiled as soon as he saw me. "Where in the world have you been?" I laughed and walked quickly to him. The other two watched me walk by them. As soon as I got close enough Dean reached out and grabbed me. He pulled me in and hugged me tightly.

"Wait how?" he asked pulling away quickly. Before I could answer someone cleared their throat and I turned quickly. The older man had his arms crossed as he looked down at me.

"Who's she?" he asked rudely.

"Dad." The blonde cut in rolling her eyes. She looked over and smiled at me.

"Sorry, Samuel, Mary this is Clara." Dean said introducing us.

"Hi." I smiled at them. Mary smiled brightly at me while her father just looked down at me.

"Again who is she?" He asked.

"Actually..." Dean smiled looking at me. " She can help us."

"I can?" I asked.

"You're a hunter too?" Mary stepped in looking amazed.

I looked up at Dean and he just smiled at Mary. I couldn't believe Mary Winchester was a hunter before John. "Yeah." I shrugged.

Mary smiled at me and stepped forward and linked her arm with mine. She started walking and I followed. I looked back and Dean smiled looking at the two of us. "Wait." Samuel spoke up. "No way she's a hunter."

"And why not?" I turned around quickly putting my hands on my hips.

Samuel walked up and started pacing around me looking up and down. "It's in the way you walk, and you dress." he raised an eyebrow. "Scar on your face, looks more of a birth mark, but show it off like it's a battle wound, and your voice is to... sweet." He said.

I started to laugh. " Sweet?" I asked looking over at him. "You know nothing about me." I said stepping up to him and staring him in the eyes. "I've been bitten, scratched, shot, stabbed, burned and chewed on more times than you can count." I said. "And I guess it's the two years I spend as an FBI agent that makes me walk straight but don't you dare perceive to know anything about me." I smiled.

Samuel didn't back off. " Dad lay off would you." Mary stepped between us.

She grabbed my arm and started to walk away. "Oh and it's not a birthmark." I said before turning my head. "Hellhound actually." I said and Samuel's eyes grew a bit and then I turned away as Mary led me inside the house.

"I'm real sorry about that..." She sighed. "My dad doesn't trust other hunters." he sighed as she opened the door and let me in. "Your like the first hunter I met my age who wasn't a guy." She said leading me into the kitchen. "We are kinda a dying breed." She smiled. Dean and Samuel walked into shortly after.

"So what can I help with?" I asked turning to Dean who looked a bit shaken. He grabbed a map and threw it on the table along with John's journal. He was looking at the map and didn't answer me. "Dean?" I asked.

"Yellow eyes." Was all he said. I looked up at him with big eyes and I nodded.

"Wait just hold on. Why don't we just talk this through." Samuel said as Mary sat next to me.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean said back.

"Except you're talking about a demon, but none of us has ever heard of a demon with yellow-eyes." Samuel said looking at Dean trying to get him to calm down.

"Well I have." Dean stood up straight. He looked over at me with a sigh. " This thing killed my family." He said looking over at Samuel. "And tried to kill others I care about. Came pretty damn close too."

"Just calm down Son." Samuel said.

"You don't get it do you?" Dean shook his head.

"Get what?" Mary asked.

"We are all in danger, you're in danger..." I added and Mary looked confused.

"In fact you need to get somewhere safe." Dean continued.

"Not until we know what we're dealing with. " Samuel said.

"Sam's right Dean, it could be a demon, or shifter." Mary's mother said coming from the kitchen.

"A shifter? That would be a freaking good thing." I said standing up and standing next to Dean.

"Look it could be.."

"I know what this thing is." Dean interrupted her. "And I'm gonna kill it. And that's all the talking I need to do." Dean said and looked back at the map.

"You're gonna kill a demon?" Samuel asked sounding impressed and unconvinced. "how?"

"It ain't easy but why not?" I smiled and Dean looked over at me. He looked happy I wasn't questioning everything like Samuel. "So Elkins?" I asked.

"Yupp." He smiled. He looked over at Samuel who was waiting for the explanation. " There's a hunter. Daniel Elkins. In Colorado, he has the Colt."

"Yeah I've heard the colt. Used to tell it to Mary as a bedtime story."

"Hell of a bedtime story." I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

"Well it's real." Dean said.

Samuel looked to his wife. That's when I noticed Mary had slipped away. "Okay say that it is real. You got a crystal ball telling you where this demons gonna be?" He asked.

"Something like that." Dean smiled reaching for John's journal. I wasn't really paying attention to the next things that were said. It was just more of Samuel not believing Dean. My eyes just focused on the list Dean had pulled from the journal. "I know you think I'm crazy." Dean said.

"You seem like a nice kid but yeah your crazy." Samuel said and I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't we all?" I asked quietly.

"Well the point is I know where this thing is going to be and I'm gonna kill it." Dean said. "Once and for all. You stay here." He ordered. Dean said grabbing his jacket. He headed toward the living room where I noticed Mary disappear to. I knew he was going to talk to her and then I would try to stop him or convince I should go with him.

"You buying all this?" Samuel's wife, Deanna spoke up. I didn't even know she was talking to me. I looked up and they were both waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I know it sounds a bit... out there but yellow-eyes, he is a cruel son of a bitch." I sighed. "Killed Dean's mother and father, just about killed his brother and tried to blow me up." I laughed a bit. "Kill it now and lots of people won't be dead." I smiled. I heard the door opened and I chased after Dean. I passed Mary in the living room. She had tears in her eyes as I followed Dean out the door. "Dean. Wait..." I said as he got closer to his car.

"You aren't gonna try and talk me out of this are you?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well I was going to but then I remember that bastard tried to blow me up." I smiled. Dean smiled too. "But you do know if you kill yellow-eyes then everything will change right?" I asked and Dean sighed trying to look away. "I'm not saying you shouldn't... but you, Sam, hell even me we won't be the same people." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know..." he sighed still trying to look away. "Clara they're my parents. I can't let them die again. This way, Sam never gets poisoned, Jake doesn't stab him and I don't go to hell."

"Wait poisoned?" I asked in a confused way.

"Long story I'll explain if I make it back."

"When you make it back." I corrected him. "Your just going to get the Colt. You realize I'm not letting you go to that house alone right?" I asked with a smile. He was about to argue. "Nope." I stopped him putting my hand over his mouth. "No argument. We'll meet you at the house just have the gun." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

He placed my arm around his neck and snaked his around my waist. I smiled when he closed in and placed his lips on my gently. He deepen the kiss quickly and if he didn't pull away I wouldn't have. He pulled away and got in the car quickly and drove away. I sighed once he rounded the corner.

I walked back into the house to find Mary waiting for me. She smiled at me. "How did your father react when he found out about you and Dean?" She asked.

"Um he didn't" I shrugged. "My father died a long time ago..."

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't..."

"That's okay. But I bet he wouldn't like it." I laughed. "My dad didn't like anyone who came near me much less any hunter." I smiled. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You should hear how my dad talks about John."

"Doesn't approve?" I asked and Mary shook her head. "Well it only really matters what you think right?" I smiled. "We can't help who we fall for right?" I smiled and Mary nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking but how did you get that?" She pointed to my scar. " I've never heard of a hellhound."

"Well your lucky. They're pure evil. Straight from hell." I shrugged. "and this is what happens when you stand in one's way of collecting a debt."

"What kinda of debt?" Mary asked.

"The debt that needs to be paid when you sell your soul to a crossroads demon." I smiled and Mary's mouth dropped. "It's a long story and honestly you do not want to hear it." I smiled suddenly remembering I was talking to Sam and Dean's mother.

"You and Dean.. very dark and mysterious." She smiled. "How did you get dragged into this?" She asked as we walked into the kitchen where Samuel was sifting through a bag with shot guns.

"Dean' father actually. Saved my life and he and his boys taught me everything I know."

"Jerks." Mary whispered.

"Oh they can be..." I smiled. " But they're family." I said looking over to Samuel. "All salt shells?" I asked.

"Yeah I do know how to fight off a demon." he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me... no you don't." I shook my head. "Your lucky I got dragged here when Dean did." I smiled.

"And why is that?" Samuel crossed his arms.

"Well not to be to modest but you're looking at the best demon hunter of my day." I smiled.

"Demon hunter?" He laughed. "How is that possible? Your like 20 and there are maybe two or three demonic possessions a year." he laughed. "So why don't you just do as I say and you won't get hurt." He said as Mary sat next to him giving him a dirty look.

"You don't understand, for once you really need to listen to me." I said realizing Samuel was stubborn.

"No. I'm done listening to you and Dean's crazy notions. So either shut up and help me load these or get out." he said walking over quickly.

"Dad." Mary protested.

"Samuel." Deanna did the same.

"No, It's fine." I smiled. "You wanna do it your way then fine. Just don't blame me when someone gets hurt." I said taking a seat and looking over at Mary.

Samuel shook his head. "We aren't going anywhere." He said sitting down.

"What?" I asked looking up.

"Dean is on his own crazy mission and I will not get involved." Samuel said.

"But he can't do it alone." I said.

"He says he can kill a demon." Samuel leaned forward.

"But that's impossible." Mary shook her head.

"No it isn't...Look we gotta get over to Liddy's and save her."

"Wait Liddy?" Mary started looking up at me scared.

"Yeah so?" Samuel asked.

"Dad she's a friend of mine!" She just about yelled at her father. " We gotta help her."

"Thank you." I said nodding to Mary to quickly grabbed her coat.

"We're going." Mary said as she headed for the door. Samuel rolled his eyes and followed Mary outside.

* * *

"Ok look you really need to listen to me." I protested again to Samuel who drove quickly to where Dean would be.

" I don't gotta do anything." Samuel said.

"Why won't you just hear me out."

"Because one, I don't believe anything that has come out of your mouth since we met, Hellhounds? Really we all know they are just a story, and two I don't trust you or Dean." He said quickly.

"They are real." I said though my teeth. Samuel was pissing me off more than anyone I have ever met. He just rolled his eyes as he came to a stop at the house. "Please your just going to get someone hurt." I called out.

"You listen to me young lady." He turned quickly as I followed him. "Just aim and shot until Dean gets back with whatever he thinks is going to work. And if you put me or Mary in danger so help me..."

I pushed away from him and walked up the stairs. I could hear Samuel calling for me but I kept moving. I walked up to the door and kicked it open and locked my gun. There was a small scream from inside and when I walked the man Yellow-eyes was possessing stared up at me with those damn eyes.

"Hi." I smiled letting off a shot and he went back onto the couch. Liddy screamed again. I knew salt would keep him down for to long and when he stood up quickly I started with the only exorcism that seemed to work best. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio." _That's as far as I got before he laughed. I forgot Yellow-eyes wasn't exactly easy to exorcise.

"That's cute." He laughed throwing the gun from by hand the slamming me against the wall. "I'm not some punk ass demon you can just whisper sweet nothings to, and I'll go away." He smiled as he twisted his hand and my insides started to burn and beat. I yelled out in pain before another shot went off. Samuel had come in after me and taken a shot but missed. Yellow-eyes looked over to Samuel and the pain for me stopped. Mary came running in when Samuel was pushed to the wall. I was trying to get up when Mary started to fight back. "Where the hell have they been hiding you." he smiled as Mary kicked. " I like you..." He smiled.

I stood up quickly and jumped onto his back. he let Mary go and she stumbled backwards. I had my arm around him neck when he started clawing at me. I continued my exorcism and he started to flinch and shift but before I could finish He stood straight and back up with all his force into a wall which had a mirror. My head was smashed into the wall and the glass shattered around me. My grip around his neck was gone and I was dizzy. I fell to the ground.

Mary had come to help when the sound of a clicking gun stopped Yellow-eyes and he held Mary's neck in his arms. "Let her go!" Dean ordered.

"Where'd you get that gun?" He came back.

Dean nodded to Mary who threw back her elbow to get away. Dean was about to shoot when yellow-eyes smoked out. My head was spinning a bit but I saw Mary rush over to me. "Jesus are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head to get my sight back.

"Yupp." I smiled once I could see straight. "Just glass." I shrugged reaching to the back of my head to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"Mary." Samuel said. "You okay?" he rushed over.

I tried to get up but I thought it be best to just sit for a minute. I looked over at Dean and he looked so defeated and like he had failed. I sighed and knew he was never going to forgive himself for letting the demon get away. He didn't even look to me. His eyes were focused on Samuel and Mary. I used the wall to push myself up. Mary didn't answer her father's question. She just looked down at me and tried to help me up.

"We should get out of here." Mary said.

Before she could lead me out I felt a hand grab my shirt from behind. "Okay..." I said as Samuel jolted me back and pushed me against the wall again.

"Hey!" Dean finally reacted.

I just sighed. Samuel had his across my chest holding me on the wall. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked with a laugh.

"You think this is funny! You could have gotten us killed!" He yelled.

"Dad!" Mary yelled but he didn't move.

"Yeah well I didn't." I said back with anger. "and you're the one who wouldn't listen to me." I pushed back only to be slammed into the wall.

"Samuel!" Dean yelled walking over quickly. Dean grabbed at his shoulder to pull him away but he didn't move. He just pushed Dean back. I didn't break my eye contact with Samuel.

"How people have you gotten killed because of your reckless style?" he asked. "What a few friends maybe even family?" he ask.

"Shut up." I said shaking my head. Hate was never a word I used a lot but, I hated Samuel. "If you would have listened to me then.."

"Listen to you? Your just a kid what the hell do you know." Samuel shook his head.

"Dad seriously." Mary said pulling at her father's arm.

"I know a lot. Things that wouldn't even be able to register in your simple little mind." I said through my teeth again. I took a hold of Samuel's arm and pushed back. He didn't like how I talked back so he took a swing. I moved slightly and he hit the wall. "You missed." I said turning my back to him.

I said nothing else. I just walked out of the house and Mary followed. When we got outside she reached for my hand. " I'm really sorry about that."

"Not your fault." I smiled. I saw Dean walking out of the house and I looked up and he looked back at me. "You should tell Dean what it said to you." I nodded and just as Dean joined us I walked away. I headed over to side-walk and just stood there staring at a lamp-post. I could hear Dean and Samuel talking after Mary stormed off. I heard the truck carrying Samuel and Mary drive off and Dean walk up behind me. "No offence but your grandfather..." I turned around. " Kind of an asshole." I shook my head.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked looking around. He didn't seem to concerned nor was he really paying attention.

"No I'm bleeding internally and I'm missing a leg." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He said looking down.

I sighed knowing he was only thinking about one thing. I stepped up to him and made him look at me. "So you missed the shot." I started. "You'll just have to try again." I smiled.

"And if I don't get another shot?" Dean asked looking pissed.

"Do you think we'd still be here if you didn't?" I asked.

He sighed and I walked over to the passenger's side. "Speaking of which how are you here?" Dean asked as he got in the car.

"apparently where ever you get zapped I go too." I sighed as He drove off.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Castiel said I was gifted." I rolled my eyes.

"How?" Dean was just getting more and more confused.

"Well you know how when you first saw him we was a just a guy in a suit?" I asked and Dean nodded. "Well when I saw him he... well he had more than one head, as big as a building and had bigger wings then a freaking plane." I laughed a bit. "and when he jumps into people's dreams who are around I get a nice look as well. Like the other night when he told you about Lucifer." Dean looked over quickly. "Oh yeah I know about that." I smiled.

"But why you?" He asked frustrated.

"How should I know!?" I shrugged with a laugh. "Doesn't really matter all that much." I shrugged. I looked out the window remembering the other thing Castiel had told me. No way I could ever tell anyone that. Dean didn't reply he just kept his eyes on the road. I could tell he was pissed. I started thinking about everything that had happened today and then something disturbing hit me. "Ohhh my God." I gasped shaking my head.

"What?" Dean asked. For a second I thought I was alone.

"Nothing just trying to get an image out of my head..." I bit my lip trying to hold the shame back.

"What kind of image?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"John's image..." I sighed. "When I first met him... I may have flirted with him." I shook my body.

"You what!?" Dean asked with a bit of a yell.

"I didn't know it was him!" I said back. "He was just the nice guy who told me where I was and didn't call the cops..." I paused. "I even thought he was cute... Wow." I shook my head.

"Seriously? You got the hots for my dad now?" Dean asked in a hurt tone.

"NO!" I laughed. " God no! It's just he's younger... kinda looks like you in a way." I smiled.

* * *

When we got back to the Campbell's, Mary rushed up to her room and Samuel walked Dean to the kitchen. I stayed outside. I really needed to just sit and be still for a minute. A lot of information had come my way and I still hadn't dealt with the whole dying thing. I wasn't even paying attention to anything. I didn't see Mary take off with John, well I did but chose not to say anything. On some level I guess I wish I could run.

I was headed into the house when I realized it was quiet. A bit to quiet. I opened the door and I could see Samuel bent over whispering in Dean's ear. He was sitting in a chair against a wall. It was obvious he couldn't move. I could see Deanna leaned up against the wall waiting for her moment. "Look into my eyes you son of a bitch..." Dean's voice full of venom. " Because I'm the one who kills you."

"So you're gonna save everybody is that right?" Samuel laughed. But I was starting to think it was worse than Samuel. "Well I tell you one person you're not gonna save..." he paused pulling out a knife. "Your grandpapi." he smiled.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that." I rushed in and he turned and his eyes flashed yellow. Of course it had to be him. "Hi." I smiled again. I could see Dean struggling to get out of the chair and yellow-eyes had his back turned.

"You know you are annoying." He said shaking his head at me.

"Yeah I know." I smiled.

Yellow-eyes didn't waste anytime. He flung me across the room and stabbed Samuel. I heard Deanna yell out. I tried to get up quicker to help her but I was to late. By the time I got over to her he had already snapped her neck. He was still over her body when I reached out to punch him. But something different happened. When my fist connected with his, the sound of sizzling flesh came to my ears and he yelled out. Dean came around the corner to shoot but Yellow-eyes had vanished. I pushed myself up off the ground and just stared at my hands. What was wrong with me now?

"Mary!" Dean called out.

"Her and John took off..." I said.

"What?" He came running back. "When?" he asked.

"About ten minutes ago." I shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something?" Dean asked sounding pissed.

"I.." I didn't have a good answer. Dean huffed and ran out of the house. I followed quickly. Dean drove like crazy. I didn't even know where he was going. I didn't question. We pulled off the road and down a dirt road. Dust and rocks flying everywhere but no matter how fast Dean could drive... it was too late.

He pulled into an abandoned paring place and there was Mary, John cradle in her arms kissing the yellow-eyed demon. Dean nearly jumped from the car. "No!" He yelled but before he could shoot it was gone. I got out of the car slowly and when Mary looked back to Dean I could actually see the heart-break and guilt. I went to reach for his hand but it was like he knew and moved away. I felt a gust of wind and there was Castiel. His hand was on Dean's shoulder and Dean looked to him. Castiel didn't look happy he even looked sorry. With a blink of an eye we were back in Dean's hotel room. I was sitting on the other bed and Dean was sleeping. I've never felt so guilty.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel was just standing at the end of Dean's bed. It was like he was waiting. I looked over and sighed. He heard and looked over at me. "Peculiar you are." he squinted.

"Can we not do this now?" I asked looking away.

Then Dean gasped and sat up quickly. I looked over to him and he avoided my gaze. He saw Castiel and shook his head. " I couldn't stop any of it... she still made the deal." he sighed. "She still died in the nursery didn't she?" Dean asked.

"Don't be to hard on your self. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel didn't look away from me.

Dean stood up qucikly looking at Castiel angrily. "Then why did you send me back?" He asked.

"To get the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"About what?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked to him and then back at me. Dean looked down at me too and I sensed I shouldn't be there. I didn't say anything. I looked at Dean with a sigh and walked out. Just before I closed the door Castiel spoke. "Sam."

It was only for a few minutes but soon Dean stormed out of the room. He paused when he saw me waiting. I was going to speak but he just walked past me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Sam." He didn't bother turning around.

"Let me help?" I asked as I started to follow him. He stopped in his tracks and turned sharply.

"No." He ordered. "You've done enough." He looked me up and down shaking his head.

"Look I'm sorry you couldn't stop it but.."

"But nothing!" He almost yelled. "If you would have told me where she went then I could have stopped it." He said.

" I know and I'm sorry but I..."

"Just... whatever." he rolled his eyes. " Forget it you don't understand." He started to storm away again.

I was angry and hurt now. "I have his eyes." Was all I said before Dean turned slightly. "Your not the only one who got to see what his parents were like before yellow-eyes killed them." I sighed and he turned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"David Walsh lived three houses down from John Winchester." I kind of smiled. "He was getting married to his girlfriend soon and they were going to build a life together." I sighed looking down. I noticed Dean sigh but he didn't turn around. He even started to walk away. I knew he didn't need to hear my sap story but I couldn't let him storm off thinking he was the only one who would be effected. So I called out making him stop. "January 17th, 1983."

* * *

Just the tone in which Clara recited that date made me turn. Her voice had cracked and I heard a small sniff. I was so mad at her but I couldn't just leave after I heard her voice. "His name was going to be Danny." A small smile hid in the corner. "Danny Walsh has a nice ring don't you think?" She asked not looking up. I wasn't really sure what she was talking about. "He would be just about Sam's age today if..." She paused looking up. "I wasn't even two but I noticed how much my mom drank. I never knew why but she didn't stop. He had down syndrome..." She sighed as a tear fell. "And something like that doesn't exactly work well with the whole demon warrior thing." She sighed and I was slowly starting to understand. "Yellow-eyes killed my mother and baby brother." I could see the tears she was fighting back and she was doing a good job at making me feel guilty of being mad. "I get your mad at me... I'm a little mad at me to but what ever Sam did... or is doing.. promise me you'll go easy on him." She asked. She didn't say anything else. She nodded slightly and turned and walked back into the hotel.

How did she suddenly know all this about her family? How did she know Sam did something. So many questions and the biggest one; Why didn't she yell at me?

* * *

When I got back to the room I sighed as I closed the door. I didn't expect to see Castiel standing there but I guess he never left. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"About your mother and brother?" He asked.

"On some level I always knew." I sighed. " But when Yellow-eyes kidnapped me, he filled me in. I kinda wanted to forget it but once I saw my dad... it all came back I guess." I sighed sitting on the couch running a hand through my hair.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked. "Did Azazel do that?" He asked.

"Azazel?" I asked with a laugh.

"The yellow eyed demon." He answered.

Son of a bitch had a name. I looked down quickly and noticed it was very red. "Um I don't know..." Then I remembered. "I punched the demon..." I stood quickly. "His face started to sizzle and he screamed." I said looking up to a shocked and confused Castiel. "It didn't hurt me but it hurt him... Castiel what the hell?" I asked.

"I..." He reached out for my hand and looked at it up and down. Then the redness went away. He looked up slightly. "I don't know." He said. Then he was gone.

"OH! COME ON!" I called out. "That's like the third time!" I called. " Castiel!" But he wasn't coming back. I sighed and sat back down. I was tired but I didn't know if I should sleep or leave. Before I could make a decision I laid back and fell asleep. I was happy it was a dreamless sleep. I didn't think I would sleep for long but three hours later I heard a car pull up. I didn't move yet until someone walked it.

"Clara?" Sam sounded surprised. I rubbed my eyes and turned over and smiled.

"Hey Sam." I sat up slowly and he looked confused and down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Um well..." I sighed sitting straight as he sat on a chair at the table near the door. "Castiel sent Dean back in time. Wanted to stop Yellow-eyes... or Azazel whatever, from making those deals with the physic kids' parents. And apparently where ever angels zap people I get to go along for the ride." I sighed brushing my hair back. "Fun huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah I guess... Is Dean here?" He asked.

"No he went looking for you..." I heard Sam sigh. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sam said turning away from me.

"You're a terrible liar." I said pushing to the edge of the bed. "If you don't wanna tell me fine... but I could help."

Sam let off a little laugh. " I seriously doubt that." he shook his head.

"Well I could try." I smiled.

Sam was quiet for a minute and then walked over and sat next to me. "If someone can save people, don't you think they should no matter what the consequences may be?" Sam asked.

"Sure I guess... but what kind of consequences are we talking about here?" I asked.

"I can exorcise demons... And the victims live." He said and I nodded. "And I do it with my mind."

My mouth dropped and I jus started at him. "Um..." was all I could say at the moment.

He sighed looking away. "Go ahead. Tell me I'm a freak and I shouldn't be playing with things I don't understand. Dean already has and once he gets back he'll do it some more." He sighed pushing away a bit.

"A freak?" I asked. "Ha no..." I laughed a bit. "Despite how unorthodox it may be, sending demons back to hell with your mind is..." I paused and he looked down. "freaking awesome." I smiled and he looked over at me quickly.

"What?" he asked with a small smile. "Wait you're not going to yell at me?" He asked.

"I don't think I have any room to yell at you." I shook my head. "We all have our secrets right?" I smiled. He looked at me like he was about to asked me about my secrets but I asked more questions. "So how long have you been doing that? And more importantly how?" I asked.

"Demon blood." He sighed. I looked at him confused and he continued. "When I was a baby the demon bled into my mouth and now when I drink demon blood I can exorcise a demon..." he said.

I just started at him again for a minute. He was waiting for me to start yelling but I didn't see the need. "Okay just let me get this straight." I paused and stood. "Azazel went into your house that night to drip his blood in your mouth so when you grew big and strong you could just swing back a few glasses of demon blood and you could do mind tricks?" I asked pacing back and forth.

"Basically." Sam shrugged.

"Oh... okay... and where exactly do you get the demon blood?" I asked.

"Ruby."

"Ruby? Isn't she the blonde that sicked the hounds on Dean?" I asked.

"No that was Lilith. She took over and sent Ruby back."

"And I'm gonna guess you brought her back?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well she was helpful last time I thought she could help me bring Dean back..." he sighed.

"Okay. Glad I know whats going on." I smiled.

"Wait... no yelling? No name calling?" He smiled.

"Nope." I shook my head. "Last time I checked you were a grown... well over grown man." We both laughed. I sat next to him and smiled. " Point is your saving people." He looked over. "And honestly I understand." I smiled and Sam smiled right back.

"Thanks Clara." He said throwing his long arms around me quickly. I hugged him back and he sighed a bit. " I'm really sorry I disappeared after Dean died." He said.

"It's not your fault." I smiled. "I didn't exactly call all the time either..." I sighed. "But hey, all in the past." I smiled. Sam smiled one last time and then sighed.

"You should probably go..." He said.

"Why?"

"When Dean gets back he... he's not going to be happy." Sam said standing back up. "I didn't tell him about the who mind tricks."

"Oh come on Sam..." I sighed. "You know sometimes it is ridiculous how much you two lie to each other." I shook my head. "Now Dean may not completely understand what you're doing so it makes sense that he'll be upset but I don't think that..."

"He already thinks I'm a freak." Sam stopped be and sat back down at the table.

"No he doesn't." I shook my head. "Dean is just trying to protect you." I smiled. "He doesn't want you to get hurt...or worse." I said and Sam looked over with those big puppy dog eyes. "You may not be the most functional family but... he still loves you." I smiled and walked over to sit next to him. I reached out and took a hold of his hands that were folded in the middle.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam and I talked for about an hour before we heard the Impala's engine roll up. Sam sighed and looked away from me. "Don't worry." I smiled and Dean walked in and past Sam not even bothering to look up. Dean rushed over to his bed and grabbed his back. He started throwing things into it angrily and his face was stiff.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam stood looking over at his brother and I stayed where I was. I was afraid if I left Dean would do something he would regret and I wanted to have Sam's back if he needed it. "What are you leaving?" Sam was just trying to get Dean to talk.

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean answered in a low voice still not looking at Sam.

I was about to stand up when Dean walked past Sam. "Dean come on man." Sam grabbed Dean's arm and Dean threw his bag at me. I didn't expect it, and I think Dean was aiming for the table but it landed on my lap. Dean swung around and punched Sam and his head went back..

"Dean!" I called standing quickly. Dean didn't even look to me.

Sam put his hand up for me to stop. He stood straight back up and looked at his brother. " You satisfied?" He asked. Dean didn't waste another second. He pulled back his fist and punched Sam again.

"Seriously?" I asked walking up and stepping in between them. "That's how we are settling things these days?" I asked. "Hitting each other... nice, real grown up." I said trying to push Dean away.

Dean didn't even move. " Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone?" Dean asked completely ignoring me. "How far from normal, from human?" Dean said again angry.

"I'm just exorcising demons." Sam looked down at me. I had stepped back and took to Sam's side. I figured he needed someone to back him up.

"With your mind!" Dean yelled. "What else can you do?" he asked thinking there was more.

" I can send them back to hell." Sam sounded almost proud of himself. "It only works with demons..."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar backing him up and away from me. "What else can you do?" Dean didn't believe Sam.

"He just told you." I said ripping Dean's hand from Sam. This time I stood between then and I wasn't moving. Dean finally looked down at me confused and a bit shocked I was on Sam's side.

"And I have every reason to believe you." Dean glared at Sam.

"Okay I should have told you and I'm sorry but I can pull demons from people Dean." Sam tried to defend himself.

"Use the knife!" Dean yelled.

"The knife kills the victim." Sam sighed. I moved to his side once again. "What I can do... most of them survive." Sam kinda smirked.

The two of them bickered back a forth for a minute and I just glared at them. I couldn't believe after everything that's happened, they were at each other's throats. Then it hit me. The four months I spent on the road this is what I get as a reward. Two pissed off brothers who have to stop the world from going to hell? Then it was quiet.

"If I didn't know you... I would want to hunt you." Dean said and he was getting on my last nerve. "And so would other hunters." Dean shook his head.

"Are you kidding me!" I almost yelled. I sighed and walked over to them and pulled Sam away from Dean. "As the only other hunter here..." I paused looking at Dean. "I can say that no one will ever hunt Sam." I shook my head.

"Your on his side?"

"Hell yeah I am!" I yelled back at Dean. " You were gone and we _all_ had to keep fighting."

"Clara it's-"

"No it's not Sam." I took a deep breath. "Why can't you see that this is a good thing? He is saving people! Isn't that our job?" I shrugged.

"Our job..." Dean laughed. "If what he's doing is so great then why did Cas have to tell me to stop him?" Dean just about yelled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"No you know what... screw Castiel, God and any other angel around!" I yelled before they could even go at it again. "I did not spend the last four months living in dirty motels, always covered in blood, and driving 18 hours every other day so I could sit around and watch you two go at each other like bitter old men!"

"Are you making this about you right now?" Dean asked.

My mouth dropped open. Was he serious. "About me! How the hell is this about me? When is it ever about me? No! It's always about the Winchesters. They are gonna save the world, but they'll probably die sacrificing them selves first!" I shook my head. "Dean you got pulled from hell." I smirked. "And you... you've turned into one of the best hunters around and you can exorcise demons... I'm so sick and tired of you two always fighting when there is a way bigger picture."

"If your so tired why are you still here?" Dean asked. I could tell he was pissed off at Sam ad maybe at me but what the hell? He never used to talk to me like that.

"Oh I so wanna punch you in the face right now." I shook my head taking a deep breath. "I'm here because no demon would make my trade. How's that for an answer." I asked with a nod and a sarcastic smile. Dean looked confused and down. I could tell he regretted saying anything and in a way I felt sorry for saying anything.

"Your what?" Sam asked.

"You never really asked what I had been up to." I shrugged with a smile. "130 crossroads demons. My soul for Dean's, sure I expected to get taken to hell right away and I would have been fine with that." I smiled.

"Why would you?" He asked.

"You didn't see the look you had on you face. Like a little kid lost with no one to guide him. It wasn't fair." I sighed. "I was afraid Sam. Afraid you would take off and get obsessive like John and then sooner or later you'd be dead too." Sam looked sad and I didn't want him to. "I thought it was a fair trade but all of them laughed at me... said I deserved worse than hell and eventually I was going to get what was coming to me..." I sighed looking between the brothers. I stopped my gaze on Dean and he looked up. "And apparently I did. Angels, demons, God, the damn apocalypse and you are yelling at the only person who could help you win." I shook my head. " So your right maybe I shouldn't be here... may be I should be back in Virginia but I can't go back there. So you know what..." I stopped looking around. "You two have fun bitching at each other because I won't stand here and listen. Call me when you wanna get back to the end of the world." I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. I didn't stop because no one called out for me.

I opened the door and slammed it shut. When I got outside I could hear Dean call for me but I didn't go back. I turned and again Castiel was standing in front of me. "We need to walk." He said quickly and placed two fingers on my head and in a flash we were in a different place. This time, I was in what looked like and abandoned warehouse.


	12. Chapter 12

I rolled my eyes when Clara left. She was just trying to help me and Sam, but of course I pissed her off before she could get through to us. Sam walked over to the door and opened it. He looked confused and looked back. I rushed over and saw nothing. Clara had just left. No way she could have drove off or walked fast enough.

"Where did she go?" Sam asked in a panic as he looked around and stepped outside. "Clara!" He called out.

I pulled out my phone quickly. I dialled her number and no answer. I called again and I finally got through. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Clara what the hell?" he asked. "Where are you?"

She paused. "Castiel zapped me somewhere to..." She paused again. "To hunt somthing." I could tell she was lying. "Once I'm done I'll be at Bobby's. If you and Sam decide to work your shit out that's and wanna get a start on the whole world ending...where I'll be." She still sounded mad. "I gotta go." She hung up.

I looked up at Sam. Then my phone rang again and of course we get pulled into another case. "We should go find Clara first." Sam protested.

"Look we'll go after this thing first then head to Bobby's." I said with a sigh. I agreed with Sam but I knew that whatever Clara was lying again she could handle it. I would get to the bottom of it later. First I had to get through to Sam about his abilities.

* * *

The small flash of light blinded me for a second and when I could see, I was in a warehouse. Castiel was standing in front of me a few feet away. He was just staring at me. There was another man standing beside Castiel. He was a bit bigger and had darker skin. I blinked and then he changed. He wasn't as big as Castiel's true form but it was bright and his wings were wider. He shook his head.

"What's going on?" I asked once I realized they were standing away from me. Castiel was standing just a bit behind the other man.

"What did you see?" The darker man asked. I just looked at him. "When you blinked. I bet you saw my true form. What do you think?" he smiled hoping for a compliment.

"Eh Castiel's is more impressive." I smirked. The man looked pissed and when I looked over to Castiel he seemed to smile a bit.

"Ah there is that wit and charm." The man smiled.

"And you are?" I asked. It was weird he talked about my charm.

"Clara this is Uriel. He is an angel as well." Castiel said.

"I figured as much with the wings and all." I sighed. "So there are more of you huh?" I asked. "What do you want?" I asked.

"It's not what we want. It's who we want." Uriel smiled at me. "And that who is you."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Take a look around." He said. " What do you see?"

"Um one angel in a trench coat and one creepy man holding a girl hostage." I smiled.

"Really look." He squinted then looked at the ground.

When I looked down there was a drawing around me. I spun looking at it. It was like nothing I have ever seen. "What the hell is this?" I asked.

"It's a Nephilim sigil." Uriel said.

"A what sigil?" I asked.

"Half human half angel." Castiel spoke. "Nephilim can not pass those lines."

I was about to ask more questions when my phone went off. I answered it quickly and sighed when it was Dean. "Castiel zapped me to..." I paused looking at Uriel. "hunt something. I gotta go." I hung up quickly.

"You should tell your boyfriend he is in way over his head." Uriel smiled. " Nephilim's do not have human emotion."

"Okay I don't know what you are talking about but I'm leaving..." I turned and started to walk but then I couldn't anymore. I tried and I tried. " Why can't I move?" I asked turning back around.

"Because your an abomination!" Uriel yelled and ran to me sliding a silver dagger from his sleeve. I tried to back up but Castiel took a hold of Uriel before he rammed me through.

"Stop!" Castiel ordered.

"Our orders are clear." Uriel spoke under his breath. "We must kill this disgusting creation."

"Hey!" I was a bit insulted.

Uriel just glared at me. "We are ordered only to kill the true half and halves. Clara is merely an ancestor." Castiel was trying to defend me. "She can help us with the Winchesters. She has their trust."

For the first time in a long time I had absolutely no idea what was going on. All I knew was I was stuck in a room with two angels, and one was trying to kill me for some reason. I watched as Uriel calmed down a bit but he blade still in his hands gripped tightly. He gave me one last look then he was gone. I noticed the little relieved breath Castiel let out.

"My apologies for Uriel he..."

"Was going to kill me." I finished his sentence. "You wanna tell me why?" I asked.

Castiel sighed. He waved his hand and the ground broke. I stepped out of the trap and I was just so confused...still. "Nephilim are very rare creatures. They are the off spring of an angel and a human, very frowned upon in heaven. In fact every other millenium there is one or two and we are ordered to kill it." He took a breath. "But only the full breeds. If somehow one gets by our watch it some times reproduces and sends along the half angel side." he looked to me.

"And this involves me how?" I asked.

"Your mother was the child of a Nephilim and a human. So you are one-quarter Nephilim." He said. "Uriel believed you were a full breed."

"Um... okay that is _the_ craziest thing I have ever heard and I work in the crazy profession." I said throwing my arms up with a huff.

"Have you not notice how hard it is for you to die?" he asked.

My eyes popped open. "Seeing as I'm alive... no I don't know how hard it is to kill me." I laughed a bit.

"All those years hunting with Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. All those injuries, gun shot wounds, stabbing, or being set on fire by Azazel. It didn't strike you as odd that you are not dead?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Azazel set me on fire?" I asked and Castiel seemed annoyed. I smirked a bit. "Okay, so what now?" I asked. "No offence but your friend is a dick but I'm guessing he isn't the only angel who is going to make the connection?" I asked.

"You are right." he took a step closer. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder tight. He closed his eyes and then the feeling of my bones burning rushed through.

"Ah! What the hell!" I yelled pushing away.

"There you are safe from heaven's list." He seemed to smile a bit.

"So no one is going to try to kill me?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Well thanks." I smiled. "but I thought you said I was going to die?" I asked.

Castiel sighed and looked down. "Yes but not today." he sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked up quickly. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes again. " You sound almost scared. And yet a few days ago you were begging to trade places with Dean." He really didn't understand. "You spent the last few months trying to make deals for your life to save Dean's. But now that I have told you, that in fact you are going to die it scares you?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. "I would always trade my life for Dean's, or Sam's." I smiled. "They are brothers and they are amazing hunters, better than I ever was or ever will be. They need each other and..." I paused. "They're my family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them. But being told your going to die and asking for it is different. Kinda gives me less control over my life you know what I mean?" I asked. Castiel just stared at me. "Never mind." I smiled. "No one will really understand. Now how do I get out of here?" I asked.

Castiel was quiet. " I have watched humans for hundreds of years. Almost all of them would run at the face of death." He pointed out. I just smiled at him.

"You wanna know why hunters laugh in face of danger?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No. I understand why most of them do it. I am just curious as to why you do?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. You are very smart Clara. You had a good job back at the Federal Bureau of Investigation. And yet you chose to stay on this path." He squinted his eyes.

"Exactly. I chose to stay and hunt." I smiled. "But I would love to go back to the BAU but I can't." I sighed.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"They think I'm dead by now." I shrugged.

"I can assure you they do not." He said taking a step closer. "They have been looking for you." he said.

"Really?" I asked with hope.

"Did you think they just gave up?" He asked. " Do you have the same low self worth as Dean?" he squinted his eyes. "And you will see your team members again. When the time is right." He smiled.

"Good." I nodded. I had to have faith in Castiel. If he said I was going to see my friends again then I needed to know I would. At least before my death. "Could I ask a favour of an angel or is that to genuine in a bottle?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked with a small smirk.

"There anyway you could zap me back to Suix Falls?" I asked.

"Of course." He nodded and in a blink and his fingers on my forehead I was standing outside Bobby's.

"Thank you." I said but Castiel was not around.

* * *

**OKAY! So this chapter was very important I hope you all read carefully! Anyways loving the reviews and it's great you are all still with me! So I know some of you are waiting for the Criminal Minds characters to come back and trust me I miss them too! But it is going to be a little bit before they come back. Maybe a few chapters...I'm sorry if that isn't good but I have a good plot for them and their role for the apocalypse!**

**Also I completely forgot to mention that Clara has already met Jack. I just wanna make it clear that the two got along and he really liked her... I just forgot to addd that... sorry!**

**Alright thanks so much for all the love! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

I knocked before I walked in. Bobby didn't answer so I assumed he was busy. So I walked in and started to look for him. Although I had been hunting and taking jobs from him I haven't actually seen Bobby in a month or two.

He wasn't at his desk or in the kitchen so I imagined he was around back. When I finally found him he was under a car hitting something metal. I laughed a bit. "Bobby?" I asked and he pushed him self from under and smiled.

"Good! Small hands." he said waving me over. " Need you to hold something for me." He said going back under the car. I smiled and got on my knees and pulled myself under the car next to Bobby. "Hold this." He handed me one of the car's parts. I did as I was told as he tried to hit and bash another piece out. "Where are the boys?" He asked.

"Don't know." I said and he shot his head to me. "What am I supposed to know everything?" I asked with a huff.

"Oh no who did what now?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh you know the usual sibling bickering." I sighed handing him his part. "Dean asked I was still around so I walked out."

"Seriously?" Bobby laughed.

"Yeah then I became an angel captive..."

"What?" Bobby asked as he pushed out and sat up. I did the same and he looked concerned. "After I left Sam and Dean yelling at each other Castiel showed up and brought me to see one of his buddies." I sighed standing up and lending Bobby a hand. "Do you know what a Nephilim is?" I asked as we walked back in side. Bobby looked at me blankly and seemed to be thinking at the same time.

"Maybe?" He shrugged. " Why?" he asked.

"Can you tell me what they are and what they do?" I asked walking past Bobby and back into the library.

"Well it depends what religion. They all have different meanings." Bobby was still confused as he followed me.

"Well how about the ones in the bible?" I asked with a sigh.

"First tell me where your sudden interest in this came from." Bobby said sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Bobby please just bare with me... I'll tell you everything once you tell me." I sighed just wanting to know everything before I upset him with everything Castiel had told me.

"Fine." he sighed. "In the bible they are referred to as abominations. The off spring of an angel and a human. There are not many around. One or two in all of history. If an angel knows about one they are supposed to kill it. They are seen as unclean." Bobby shrugged. "Two levels. Full breeds and the second generation. Angels aren't supposed to kill the second generation, but most still see them as the same thing."

"And what can they do?" I asked.

"Well the full breeds are very angel like I guess. Hard to kill and have the strength of ten angels. Then the second generation, they are hard to kill but it doesn't take as much. They are more human then anything. Although they can see an angel's true form, hear their voice, and be transported anywhere... in theory. I personally have never even seen or heard of one." Bobby shrugged.

"Well you do now." I laughed a bit and Bobby looked at me. "Castiel and his buddy Uriel trapped me in one of these..." I flipped open Bobby's sigil book. It was at the very back but the simple drawing that caught me was there. I pointed to it and Bobby just stared. " Couldn't get out. Uriel tried to run me through with a freaking spear and then Castiel stopped him. He said I was a second generation. That my mother was the child of an Nephilim."

Bobby's eyes got big and he just looked at me. "That's..."

"Crazy I know..." I sighed as I stood up and started to pacing the room.

"He tell you anything else?"

"Yeah one thing." I sighed turning my back to him. "But it's not a good thing." I sighed.

"What is it?" Bobby asked in concern.

I turned quickly and I knew my face said it all. " You can't tell anyone." I just about begged with big eyes. Bobby stood and just looked at me with a nod. "Castiel said..." I paused. " He said the boys would save the world, but I wouldn't live to see it."

"What!" Bobby almost yelled.

"Bobby please. Calm down..." I saw how red in the face he turned and how angry he looked.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" he yelled. " It was bad enough Dean making that deal and now this!" He yelled. "Jesus! Are you three trying to kill me!" He yelled as he stormed off. He headed for the door.

"Bobby... Come on." I called out following him. He slammed the door in my face and I tried to chase him but he took off in his car. "BOBBY!" I called out. Once he was gone I smacked my hand to my head and sighed. "I should never say anything." I sighed going back inside.

I spent the rest of the day alone. I went to bed worrying about Bobby, Sam and Dean. I barely got sleep. I tossed and turned. By around 3 or 4 I gave up on sleeping. So I showered and tried to forget my problems just for a minute. It was a long day after that. I spent it reading Bobby's bibles and trying to figure out what the apocalypse had in store for me and the Winchesters. And, for the first time in a few days I was lonely.


	14. Chapter 14

I just missed the days where Sam and Dean would call when they had trouble with a case. An easy case like with a werewolf or a vamp. Not demons and angels. I missed the cases that the BAU would work and I really hoped Castiel was right about one thing. I hoped I get to see my friends again before I died.

I went out and got some food and ate alone. I sighed as the sun set and I was still alone. I tried calling Bobby but he wouldn't answer. I was going to call Sam but I bet they were knee-deep in their own monster problems. When the light of headlights flashed on the walls I was hoping it was Bobby.

The door opened but I stayed where I was. I sat on the couch my legs crossed and halfway down a page in a bible older than the others. "Bobby?" Dean's voice made me jump a bit. He and Sam rounded the corner. Sam seemed to smile and Dean just looked at me.

"Hi Clara." Sam smiled at me standing away from his brother.

"Hey." I smiled at both of them, just happy to know they were alright.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked.

"He left. He'll be back... soon I think." I sighed looking back down at the Bible.

"Clara you alright?" Sam asked.

I smiled up at him and closed the book. "Yupp." I said. I stood and looked over to Dean. " What happened?" I asked noticing a cut and bruising around his eye and then the cut on Sam's forehead.

"Tackled by a Rugaru." Dean said in a somber tone.

"and you?" I asked with concern to Sam.

"Hit me." Sam shrugged.

"Well if you tried to set me on fire I would hit your heads in too." I smiled a bit. Sam smiled a bit then sighed.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Clara." He said to me and started up the stairs. Dean's eyes were just fixed on me.

"Night Sam." I smiled. Once he was gone I went back to sit on the couch and when I looked up Dean was still staring at me. "What?" I asked with a sigh expecting him to freak out on me. He just shook his head a bit.

"A trade?" he asked sounding unimpressed.

"Oh you know I don't need to hear that lecture. I already got it from Bobby three months ago." I rolled my eyes.

"What were you even thinking?" he asked.

"Dean seriously stop it." I said looking up and narrowing my eyes.

"Answer the question." He said but I didn't answer right away. "What were you thinking?" he raised his voice.

" I was thinking you died!" I finally yelled as I stood up. "I was thinking that-" I stopped and shut my mouth. I shook my head. "No. I'm not explaining this to you again." I just sighed. "So be mad at me. Hell be mad at the world like always but don't make me explain myself. Because you will never like the answer." I shook my head with another sigh and started walking toward him. I was about to pass him when he grabbed my arm. I turned my head and he pulled me into him. I was expecting another yelling match but instead he pulled me in and planted his lips on mine. When he pulled away I just looked at him.

"Alright that's it." He smiled bending down a bit. I didn't expect him to pick me up and throw me over his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he climbed the stairs without effort.

"What does it look like?" He said with a chuckle. "I am carrying my girl to bed." he said. He walked right into my room and with out a warning he dropped me on the bed. I bounced a bit and he smiled.

I smiled back and he bet down and started to kiss my neck. "24 hours ago you didn't want me around." I said and he sighed. ""and now I'm your girl?" He pulled away and looked down at me. My hand was placed lightly on his chest. I was still mad at him but he was making it hard to be.

"Whether you like it or not, you'll always be my girl." he smiled.

As a girl I couldn't help but smile. Isn't that what everyone dreams to be told at least once in their lives? I gripped his shirt and pulled him back down and kissed him. He snaked his arms around me pulling me closer and closer. I pulled up his shirt and threw it to the ground, and he did the same. I sighed in relief when I could feel his warm touch on my skin. His hands were on my back just about to unhook my bra then I heard the door open. "CLARA!" Bobby's voice called.

"Oh God..." I said pushing Dean off me.

"Hey." he said giggling to himself. I jumped from the bed and grabbed what I thought was my shirt. IT was Dean's but I didn't stop to change.

I could hear Dean follow me and I wish he hadn't. I ran down the stairs and Bobby was just walking in the door with a brown paper bag and the same pissed off look he had when he left. He looked at me. "Well about time you got your slow ass down here." He said pushing past me. "Come help me with this stuff." He said.

"Bobby." I stopped him. I could see out of the corner of my eye Dean standing at the top of the stairs. Bobby was already in the kitchen.

"I think I figured out a way to stop..."

"Bobby!" I almost yelled. He jumped a bit and turned quickly. "After you took off the boys showed up." I said walking toward him quickly.

"Good they can help-"

"No." I shook my head and tried to speak quietly. "Remember what I asked you before you took off?" I asked and Bobby just looked at me.

"Yes I remember damn well what you told me!" He just about yelled at him. "and I'm trying to help." he said.

"I know." I smiled at Bobby. "But just for now..." I stopped looking over my shoulder. Dean still hadn't come downstairs which was a relief. "For now... just let it be."

"But Clara-"

"Bobby. Please." I sighed putting my hands on his shoulders to calm him down. He just narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Your gonna die and your asking me to stay on the sidelines!" He yelled pushing me away.

"Bobby!" I yelled at him and that's when I heard Dean's footsteps coming down the stairs. "I didn't say that. I'm all for living but I..."

"You don't care enough to do anything?" he assumed.

"What no?"

"Well tough because I do and this isn't gonna happen!" He yelled pushing past me. He was walking quickly toward the door.

"Bobby where are you going?" I asked following him. Bobby past Dean first. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs with wide eyes. I didn't even look at him. "Bobby get back here!" I yelled as he stormed out the door. He stormed into his car and started the engine. " I swear if you leave again I will..." He took off. " Bobby?" I didn't even bother calling out he wasn't stopping.

I sighed and took a deep breath in. Now I had to deal with Dean's questions. I turned around and he was standing at the door staring at me. I walked toward him and then inside. I pushed past him and was about to head upstairs and ignore him but of course Castiel and his great timing.

The gust of wind made me look to the living room where he was standing. "Oh great timing." I rolled my eyes looking at him. He just stood there.

"I need to speak with you." Castiel stepped forward.

"Your other angel friend with you?" I asked.

"I sent Uriel on another assignment." He sighed. "I figure with what happened last time he has no business being around you."

"What happened last time?" Dean asked.

"Oh his partner tried to run me through with a freaking silver stake." I nodded with a smile.

"Dean what happened to your shirt?" Castiel asked at the same time.

"She's wearing it." Dean said and I looked down and kinda smiled. I didn't even realize it. "And what!" He asked getting closer to us.

"I assure you Uriel will no longer be around." Castiel said to me.

"Okay what do you want now?" I asked with a sigh. "Got another circle to throw me in?" I smiled.

"No the last one worked perfectly fine." Castiel said. I just shook my head at him and waited. "I just need you to come with me." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Virginia."

"No." I shook my head and backed up. "I know what you're getting at I'm not going back there." I said.

"And why not? You're the one who asked me if you would see your friends again and here is your chance. I need your help with finding someone."

"Why do you need her help?" Dean asked stepping beside me.

"because she knows what she is doing when it comes to demon and people. And you and Sam already have enough on your plate." Castiel said shaking his head.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked now curios as how I could help.

"A man by the name Of George Foyet." Castiel said and my mouth dropped open.

"The Boston Reaper?" I asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"It was in the papers a few months ago. The Boston Reaper killed a lot of people like ten years ago and made a deal with the investigating officer to drop the case and he would stop killing people. Hotch was on that case and when the detective died the killings started again." I looked to Dean explaining. "They caught him but he had ten years to form an escape route if he needed it and he got away."

"Ten years." Castiel pointed out.

"Wait The Boston Reaper was just a serial killer he isn't a demon... is he?" I asked with a sigh.

"He is and he has taken an interest in your team. Especially Agent Hotchner and Morgan."

"Oh God are they okay?" I panicked a bit.

"For now. Before the demon possessed Foyet he was still a mass murder. So he has both qualities and the abilities to hide from heaven. And, unless you help me find him I can't guarantee Agent Morgan's or Hotchner's safety." Castiel said. "I just need you to track him down. No one of the agents will know your there, that I do guarantee."

"Okay. But you have to give me a minute to pack." I said and he nodded. I knew Dean had more questions that's why I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. I shut the door behind me. "Okay don't freak out." I said before turning around.

"I don't want you to go with him." Was all Dean said before I turned around. " At least not with out me or Sam."

I smiled. " No offence but do you know anything about human behaviour?" I asked crossing my arms.

"How hard can it be? People are crazy." Dean shrugged.

"Yes, Yes they are which is why you or Sam can not come." I walked around him and reached out the bed to grab my bag. "Beside this world needs you." I walked over to the dresser and threw him the paper. "Canonsburg, Pennsylvania." I turned as he opened up the paper. "Women found in the park, all her blood drained and her neck nawed on." I put my hands on my hips. "So follow that lead not me. Okay?" I asked throwing my clothes in my bag.

"But Clara.."

"Dean." I stopped him with a sigh. "I have to." I just looked at him. "And if you try to stop me or follow me I can and will kick your ass." I smiled.

"Is that a promise?" He smiled walking over.

"Yes." I smirked and he bent down and kissed me.

"Fine. But call if there is trouble." He ordered.

"A serial killer possessed by a demon... that is all trouble." I pointed out. "But you and Sam have fun cutting Vampire heads off." I smiled kissing him again.

I walked around him taking his shirt off and throwing at him. He smiled and I grabbed my own shirt. "So your completely alright with me and Sam going on our own?" He asked pulling his shirt on.

"Um yeah? Why wouldn't I?" I laughed.

"I don't know? Don't girls usually get jealous when they are away from the guy they are sleeping with for long?" he asked with a smirk.

"That never occurred to me actually." I smiled over my shoulder as I stuffed my bag.

"Really?" He asked sounding surprised. "If my reputation?" he laughed.

"Are you suggesting that your going to waste your time with beer maids and strippers?" I laughed at him.

"Depends." He straightened his back. That wasn't the answer anyone wants to hear. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows.

"Depends?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Depends if your mine or not." He smirked a bit.

"And if I was?" I asked.

"Then beer maids and strippers wouldn't be a problem. Ever." He nodded.

"Good." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Then I'm all yours." He walked over quickly and kissed me. Dean's arms held me tight and it felt like he really didn't want to let go. "Dean..." I pulled way and he sighed. "I'll call you later." I smiled but he wouldn't let go. "Dean come on." I tried to push away from him. He just smiled at me. "Dean." I laughed. He pulled me in one last time and kissed me softly.

"You know..." he sighed. " You know I love you right?" he almost whispered.

I smiled and kissed him again. " Right back at you." He smiled and when I pulled away he let go. I walked out of the room and he didn't follow. I placed my bag down and noticed Sam's light was on. I looked down the stairs and Castiel was looking at a book. I figured he could wait another minute. I walked over to Sam's door and knocked lightly. " Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he answered and I opened the door.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at his wallet. I walked in and sat next to him. "Hey." I smiled and looked down at the picture. It was strange. "I haven't seen that picture in like three years." I laughed a bit. It was a picture of Jessica and I. We were hugging each other in the middle of a laugh. "You know I remember that night like it happened last week." I smiled and Sam looked up at me. "She almost had to drag me out of my apartment that night. She didn't believe in not celebrating birthdays." I shook my head.

"It's been almost four years Clara." Sam sighed. " And it still feels like I watched her die yesterday."

"Oh Sam.." I put an arms around hos shoulders and he sighed again. "I'm really sorry..."

"What I can't stop thinking about is what she would think of me now." He shook his head.

"Why? What's wrong with you?" I asked shaking my head.

"The whole demon blood thing." He said looking at me.

"Sam that's nothing to be ashamed of. You save people." I nudged him. "I think she would be so proud of you."

"And your just saying that because you have to." Sam smiled.

"Please have I ever said anything that wasn't true?" I asked and Sam just looked at me. "Okay what I have to say is that things are going to be okay and plus you have Dean, and Bobby when ever he comes back.. and me." I smiled.

"What happened?" Sam asked. "With Bobby. I heard the yelling."

"Well let's just say he got some news he or anyone wants to hear and he tried to help but help wasn't needed." I tried to dance around what really happened.

"That's it?" Sam asked. "That's all you're gonna tell me."

"For right now... yes. When Bobby cools down he can explain and you and Dean can do whatever you want but right now you two have a case and Castiel has brought me one that is long over due." I smiled standing up.

"Your going back?" Sam asked standing as well.

"Yup, but they won't even know I'm there." I smiled. "They can't." I sighed.

"People are surprising they could actually help." Sam offered.

"Well right now I would rather their lives not be anymore difficult." I sighed. Sam just nodded and I smiled at him. "It really is going to be okay Sam." I stepped over to him and hugged him tightly. "Just be careful please... don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." I smiled as I walked to the door.

"Same goes for you." Sam said with a nod.

I smiled as I walked down the stairs with my bag and Castiel looked at me. "Alright let's get this moving." I smiled and Castiel nodded. He stepped forward and touched my forehead. When I blinked we were in a hotel room. I placed my bag down and Castiel looked around.

"This is the furthest motel from the FBI building. You choose not to see your friends so you can't go back to your apartment which was made a crime scene after you left." he said.

"What why?" I asked.

"Well for one you showed up covered in Deans blood, gash on your face and walked right into the building. Then you left and no one has heard from you since." Castiel squinted his eyes at me.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Like I said before I have kept a close eye on the Winchesters and you as well." He nodded. "Now while we are there, no one can see you. Just take a copy of the cases and we can leave." He said.

"Got it." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been almost five months since I stood outside the FBI and I was still so terrified to go back in. Castiel was beside me looking around. I knew no one could see us but there was a part of me that wanted to be seen. On the BAU level it was as busy as ever. Phones ringing, people chatting and teams trying to catch killers.

I had noticed my team was not around. I guess that was a good thing but I wish I could have seen them. I did as Castiel asked and looked for every single file of George Foyet. He was one sick puppy. The stabbings and the taunts he left the police were just sick. I had my file and I was ready to leave when I saw a familiar flash of bright colour duck into the Tech office. I started walking toward the office when Castiel spoke up.

"Clara." he tried to stop me. "You won't like what you see or hear." I didn't stop and I wish I had. Penelope was standing in her office in front of a white board. IT had a lot of writing, pictures and she was just staring at it. When I got closer my heart sank. It was my pictures and my life on that board. Sam and Dean's pictures were tacked up and there was a red stamp that said 'deceased' on both. They were also under the suspect section with a map. It had all the hotel's I had stayed in for most of my life pinned up. I walked in and stood next to her. She looked sad and frustrated. Then she put up a picture that looked like my body. They were hospital photos from last year.

"How did those even happen girl?" Penelope asked with a sigh.

"You wouldn't want to know." I sighed looking over at her. I was hoping she could see me but she just stared at the board.

"Baby Girl, you know staring at that damn board will not do anything." Morgan's voice came from the door and we both spun around quickly. I smiled at Morgan and the worry in his voice.

"Yeah well maybe if I look long enough she will come back." Garcia nodded.

"How can you still believe that?" Derek sighed. "There is a lot of evidence saying Clara is most likely dead."

"And how can you be okay with it suddenly?" She raised her voice. She looked pissed. " When you told me she showed up covered in blood you were a mess. Hell you and Hotch have taken this harder then most of us... and now all of a sudden everyone just wants to forget!" She yelled shaking her head.

My heart broken listing to this. "No on is forgetting." Morgan came back.

"Really?" Garcia laughed. "They why has Hotch stopped looking all together? Why dosen't Reid talk about Clara like he used to and why won't JJ even go down that stupid hall!"

"Hall? What hall?" I asked but got no answer.

"None of us can go down there anymore. Her picture shouldn't be up there!" Garcia yelled and my mouth dropped. They put my picture on the wall! That meant I really was dead to them.

"Exactly!" Morgan smiled. " None of us thinks she should be on that wall but she is... and there isn't..." I couldn't listen to anymore. Castiel was right I should have just gotten what I needed and left. I almost ran down the hall and when I came to my picture I stopped.

I hated that it was a good picture. But I shouldn't be up here. I was very much alive. My heart was pounding as I noticed Castiel come up behind me. "Please get me out of here." I asked.

"I did try and wa-"

I turned to stop him. "Don't tell me I told you so... can we just go?" I asked with a sigh. " I got what you want now let's go." I said stepping up to him and he did as I asked.

* * *

In the hotel a few hours later and long after Castiel had left I was sitting in the middle of a paper circle. Crime scene photos, autopsy reports, newspapers, and literally just about everything my team and the FBI had on The Boston Reaper. I guess his title actually fit. I was also surrounded by my own hunter research a few weeks after Foyet started killing, all the sighs of omens start popping up around the town he terrorized. Then the deal making started but he did wait his ten years before the detective died. It was old age that took him first but the hounds I'm sure were not very far away.

'_If you stop hunting me I'll stop hunting them._' Was the deal. I wonder if he had offered Hotch the same deal. Even if he had Aaron never could have taken it. I came across Derek's report. Foyet had tackled him and knocked him out cold. There was glass imbedded in his shoulder and his credentials were taken. I automatically knew he took that personal and made a big deal about it.

I kept thinking about what Penelope had said. How everyone was just trying to forget and how hard they took me leaving. How could i just show up and say I wasn't dead? That would just be cruel, keep them waiting that long.

It was getting late and I was tired but I was to busy mapping out The Reapers route. I had always watched Reid plot out the geographical profiles and thought it may help but I was getting no where. He just jumped around. Then I focused on the omens that started popping up and none of them went with Foyet's path. It was driving me crazy. Nothing was fitting. I had called a few of the hunters I had worked with the last few months and asked if they knew of any Gorege Foyet and they all said they would keep an ear out but had no idea who I was talking about.

I was rubbing my forehead with a sigh when my phone rang. "What?" I asked in a groans.

"Well hello to you to miss sunshine!" Sam's voice came from the other side.

"Sam? What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing I just called to see how your case was going." he sighed.

"Great if you like going no where." I sighed laying back. "This is stupid usually I would have leads and on the road by now." I sighed.

"It's only been a day."

"Yeah. Usually by this time tomorrow I would be on a new case."

"Wow... impressive." Sam laughed.

"Not really." I laughed. "Hows the vamp in Pennsylvania?" I asked.

"Shapeshifter." he said. "Staging all the famous monster movies." Sam laughed.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Yupp Dracula, werewolves, even a freaking mummy."

"Well that's weird."

"That's what we thought. But it's dead."

"So funny because so am I."

"What?" Sam asked nervously.

"At the BAU we have a wall of the fallen agents... guess who made the wall." I sighed. "They think I'm dead Sam..."

"Well why don't you tell them you're not!" He almost yelled.

"No." I shook my head. "Sam I gotta go. I'll call you later." I said and then I hung up. Sure it wasn't a smart thing to do but I needed some sleep so I could get started on tracking down The Reaper.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been about two weeks since Castiel took Clara back to Virginia. She would call just about every night to check in and ask how we were doing. She was slowly getting no where on her case. We offered to help so many times but she would get mad and hang up. She really didn't or want our help.

I went to see her a few days ago and she looked so tired. The smile on her face got brighter when I kissed her but she seemed distracted. She had said Castiel and the other angels were giving her a short dead line to find this guy or they would resort to drastic measures. I didn't ask what those were but I had a feeling she did and never in a million years would she give up. She promised the minute she needed help she would call.

That was almost 2 week ago. She hasn't called back and when ever Sam and I call she doesn't answer. It doesn't even go to voice mail. Sam and I started to get worried so we made a trip up to Virginia. We knocked on the door and no one answered. So on instinct I kicked in the door and when Sam stepped in he sighed.

I stepped in and the room was trashed. Things thrown everywhere and blood on the carpet. Sam looked over at me and I thought the worst. Then the sound of heavy breathing came from behind and when we turned Cas was standing in the door struggling to hold himself up and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Cas?" I asked walking over to him. He didn't look at me but he was searching the room with his eyes. "Cas what happened?" I asked.

"The demon found out we were looking." Cas shook his head.

"Where is Clara?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." He sighed shaking his head.

"What do you mean you don't know!" I almost yelled at him.

He darted his eyes to me. "What else could I mean?" He asked back. "Yesterday we were..."

"Woah yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes. That is what I said... Yesterday we were tracking a lead she got from another hunter and..." then he stopped to think. "Then I don't remember."

"Cas are you sure it was yesterday?" Sam asked looking nervous.

"Why?" He shook his head at Sam.

"We haven't heard or seen Clara in two weeks." Sam said.

Cas's eyes went wide and he looked panicked. "That's not possible. She was on the phone with you the last time I saw her." Castiel uttered.

"Cas that was two weeks ago... what the hell?" I asked.

"I..." he looked around and noticed the trashed room. "She thought we were being followed. She had told me that it would be smart to come back here. So we did and then you called, I left... and..." Then he stopped mid sentence.

"And what?" I asked trying to get him to talk.

"When I came back she wasn't alone. There was a struggle and then that's all I remember." Cas sighed.

I sighed running a hand through my hair. Okay calm down, this can't be that bad. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number quickly. It rang for a bit then just before the voicemail should have picked up she answered.

"Hello?" She seemed to say in a calm tone.

"Clara!" I almost yelled. " Where are you? Are you alright?" I asked and Sam and Cas came closer.

"Dean." She stopped me. "Calm down." a little laugh came from her.

"Clara are you alright?" I got the sense she was too calm.

"Yeah just Peachy." She said and my heart sank a bit. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." She barely finished her sentence when she hung up.

"Sam, Cas in the car now." I ordered the two of them.

"Why? What happened?" Sam asked.

"Clara is in major trouble and I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"Sam just get in the car!" I said storming out of the motel room and jumping into my car. Cas had taken off and honestly I was glad I was way beyond pissed at him. Once Sam joined me I raced toward the BAU. If anyone would know how to find Clara it would be a group of profilers.


	17. Chapter 17

I hated that this was taking so long. I had been away from the boys and real hunting for almost two weeks. They were killing monsters everyday and I was sitting in a motel room staring at pictures and papers. It was driving me crazy. Not a single good lead in days.

When my luck finally turned I thought it would be good news. I got a heads up that there were omens popping up just outside Virginia and I called Cas to back me up. Turns out all you gotta do is pray for an angel to appear these days. He showed up within seconds and we went out. Of course we found nothing but when we were heading back to the motel I kept getting the feeling someone was watching me.

Stupid me chose to ignore it and just get back to the motel. Wrong decision. I sent Cas away so I could call Dean. For to people who loved each other we had a serious lack of sex. He had come to see me a few days ago and trust me when I say we never even left that bed. But it felt like we were rushing into all this because we were mostly likely going to die. When he left I wasn't worried but honestly I missed him. I know how sappy and odd that sounds for me but hey... can't help it I guess.

I was only on the phone for maybe ten minutes when someone knocked on my door. I was not expecting anyone and I said goodbye to Dean, no need to freak him out about nothing. But now I wish I would have screamed.

I hung up the phone and threw it to the table. I walked over to the door and when I opened it no one was there. I bit my tongue knowing if I turned around I would not like it. I slowly closed the door and when I went to reach for my gun a man's laugh filled the room.

"Oh Clara! Come on! I thought you were smarter than that!" He laughed and flung me back to him. I fell to the ground and looked up at the man I had searched for.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you George." I smiled up as I tried to get up. " You're a hard man to find." I said and he laughed.

I was pressed to the wall and he just shook his head. "Actually I prefer the Reaper." He smiled. " Has more of a ring to it then George." he scrunched his nose.

"Your sick." I said through my teeth.

"Well I am a demon... kind of a major character trait." his eyes flash black. "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time but..." He paused. " I have a feeling the angels are listening." He walked over with a knife. He cut into my arm and using my blood he drew a symbol on the wall. "Now..." he smiled pressing into the cut. "You call your little winged friend and we can get this show on the road."

"Why would I do that?" I asked with a smile.

He sighed rolling his eyes. "Concrete, Washington."

"What?" I asked.

"That's where your beloved and little Sammy are." He smiled. "Hunting something that is making people's wishes come true... now do I have to send my boys to get them or can we do this the easy way."

"Your bluffing." I squinted.

"Wanna bet?" He smiled. "I can bring them back here... rip them apart then go after that sweet Dr. Reid, then maybe mommy JJ... oh thought you should know she has a little baby boy. Named him Henry. Then there is tough but kind, Agent Hotchner. Got a pretty wife Haley, and Jack..." he said getting closer. "You remember Jack? Right? Innocent little kid who as I remember was very fond of you. You and his Daddy were heroes!" The demon knew everything. "Oh! And I can't forget the strong Derek... you know I took him out. ME! This scrawny body." he laughed. "Out cold... but maybe this time I burn him and make him kill the nieve Penelope... Maybe have a-"

"Stop!" I called. I know he was just trying to get under my skin but I couldn't listen to it. "Fine." I said. "But stay away from them. You can take me and do what ever you want but leave them all alone." I bargained.

"First we have to deal with your guardian angel." He hissed.

"Fine..." I sighed. "Hey Castiel, if you aren't to busy could use your help." I said closing my eyes. I know it was awful but I did have a plan to save Castiel.

We waited for a minute then I saw him first. " Cas run!" I called out but the demon had pressed on the symbol and Castiel's yell of pain vanished in a bright light. Then I felt the burning. I called out in pain and I didn't understand. The last thing I saw was George standing over me. Then I blacked out completely. I couldn't believe I didn't out up a better fight but I was totally drained of energy after he made Cas vanish.

When I woke up I felt so weak. My eyes opened slowly and when I tried to move my whole body ached. I sat up and noticed I was literally in a cage. Bars and a lock. It wasn't a big cage either. I pulled myself up even though it felt like every bone was breaking.

"WELL! Look who decide to join me!" That voice came again. "Been out for almost two weeks... thought you were a goner for a second." He laughed as he walked closer to the bars. "Not much fun torturing if your out cold."

"What did you do to Cas?" Was my first very shaky question as I tried my best to stand.

"Really? You're in some serious shit and your worried about the angel?" he laughed. "I just made him go somewhere far away so no one can find you." He smiled brightly.

"And you want me why?" I asked.

"That is an excellent question." He said but didn't answer my question. "Now what makes my day about ten times better was finding out your part Nephilim!" He giggled. "Know what that means?" he asked. "Harder to kill you... so this is going to be so much fun." Then the sound of a phone ringing interrupted his creepy speech.

The ringing was killing me. The sound was so loud and high-pitched. "You gonna get that?" I asked falling back to the ground.

"It's your boyfriend." he smiled. "Answer it and tell him your fine." The demon ordered.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"because I'll kill him if you don't." He growled. "If he or that over grown brother of his thinks your missing they will come looking. Less fun for me. Now tell him your fine." He ordered passing me the phone through the bars.

"Hello?" I asked and Dean's panicked voice made me cringe and sigh. "Dean. Calm down." I laughed a bit at his concern. Then he asked me if I was okay. "Yeah just peachy." I sighed looking at the demon who was just staring at me. "I gotta go, I'll call ya later." I said hanging up. I really hoped he got that subtle message.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sir you can't just..."

"Get out of my way right now." I almost yelled at one of the security guards. " I need to speak with Agent Hotchner and if you stand in my way I will move you." I narrowed my eyes at him. He tried to stop me and Sam down stairs but we rushed past him. We had made it to the BAU level when he stopped us.

"Dean just calm down..." Sam tried.

"No Sam." I shook my head pushing past him and the small guard. I knew he would still follow.

"Sir!" He yelled and tried to stop me. Then I saw the man I was looking for.

"Agent Hotchner!" I called out rushing to the end of the stairs. He was at the top with an older man. " I need to speak with you." I said and the agent narrowed his eyes like he knew me.

"Sir I'm sorry I tried to..."

"Oh shut up!" I pushed the guard off me. "It's about Clara and right now you are the only person who can help us." I said not taking no for an answer.

"Clara?" A few voices from behind me asked. "What about her?" A lower voice came up. I turned and was faced with two men. One skinny and dressed like a student and then the taller and bigger dark-skinned jock. They both had different expressions. The kid looked shocked and concerned and the jock looked confused.

"Sam, Dean in my office." Agent Hotchner commanded as soon as the other two joined. How did he know our names? Sam and I rushed into the man's office and when he closed the door and blinds he looked back with anger. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Trying to find our friend." Sam spoke up. " She is missing."

"Tell me something I don't know." Hotchner shook his head. " But you are about five months late." He said shaking his head. "and you..." he turned to me. "Do I even wanna know why your standing in front of me right now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Five months ago Clara shows up late one night covered in blood. She walks by some agents but only talks to me. Her face looks like a dogs scratching pole and her eyes were bloodshot and it was obvious she had spent at least a few hours screaming and crying." He narrowed his eyes at me. "She could barely talk but she managed to tell me all I needed to know." He shook his head a bit. "You know I have always heard stories about you Winchesters, You two are the best hunters and you couldn't even keep yourselves alive." It was like he was disappointed.

"Clara's been hunting." Sam stepped between us. "After what happened she went back to hunting demons. She was fine until two weeks ago." Sam said with a sigh.

"What happened two weeks ago?" Hotchner asked.

"A friend of ours put her on a case." I spoke up as Hotchner walked over to his desk. "One she thought she could handle herself." I shook my head. Hotchner was quiet. "George Foyet." That's when his body froze and his face fell.

He rushed out the door and called out to his agents. "Jordan get Marshal Kassmeyer on the phone now! Guys conference room now." He ordered. When he came back he seemed out of breath. "Are you sure he has her?" He asked in a panic. I nodded. "How?"

"When I last spoke to her she said everything was just peachy." I sighed and Hotchner looked at me. "Last time she said that, a demon kidnapped her, set her on fire and killed a lot of people." I said and Hotchner's face looked even more concerned.

"Agent Hotchner, George Foyet is no longer just a serial killer... he's possessed as well." Sam sighed.

"How long has she been missing?" he asked.

"Just under two weeks now." Sam sighed.

Hotchner sighed and he looked like he was going to say something but instead he just waked out. "Follow me." He called and we walked behind him. His team was already gathered in the conference room waiting. They all looked on edge and ready except one. She was shorter and dressed more brightly and she looked terrified. When we walked into the room she took one look at me and her face went white.

"What are they doing here?" She stood quickly.

"Penelope calm down." Hotch said with a sigh. "I need everyone focused right now."

"Hotch what's going on?" The darker man asked.

"Alright some new information has come in and before you jump to conclusion you need to hear these two out." Hotchner called attention to me and Sam. "Sam and Dean Winchester, Tech analysis Penelope Garcia, SSAs David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid." He said pointing to each one. They all looked so different they how I imagined what they would look like.

"Winchester?" Agent Morgan stood up. His eyes were not welcoming. He looked angry. "Aren't you two on the top of the FBI's most wanted list? No wait..." He stopped and looked at Hotchner. "You two are dead." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Not anymore." I answered back.

"Hotch what the hell? We're working with fugitives now?" He laughed.

"Derek." Hotch and Penelope seemed to yell at the same time. "These two are going to help us find Clara."

"But you said..." Penelope whispered out.

"I know what I said and if we don't find her soon she will be." Hotch sighed.

"What did you tell them?" Sam asked.

"Clara died four months ago." Dr. Reid sighed quietly from the corner.

Sam looked to me and I sympathized with them I really did but we were losing time. " Well she isn't. She is very much alive and we need to get her back before Foyet gets too much time."

"Foyet?" Derek asked with a laugh. " We have been after that son of a bitch for months. What makes you think that's who has her?"

"Because she was the one hunting him down." I added.

"Alone?" They all said at the same time. "What is she crazy!" Penelope asked.

"Well you guys knew her... she didn't exactly listen to reason when it came to her friends being in danger." I said and they all got quiet.

"But there is something about Foyet that is different then all other killers..." Sam sighed looking at me then them. Sam was going to tell them the truth I could see it but then he stopped and looked at their faces of worry and I would have done the same as he did. "He is literally two different people. Both worse than each other. On some days he would be your run of the mill serial killer you have all been tracking but on others he is about ten times worse and torture is his method."

"A split personality?" Rossi stood. "No offence kid but that's not really a thing. It's just a mental disorder."

"Yes exactly, but he truly is two different people..." Sam sighed. "Look you don't have to believe me just make sure you know we are on a time limit."

"How long?" Reid stood up and walked over to us. "How long has she been missing?"

"Two weeks." I answered.

"Then she is already dead." He sighed.

"Spencer!" Penelope yelled again. I could tell she was and would always deny Clara's death.

"I talked to her today. She isn't dead."

"If you talked to her how do you know she is missing?" Rossi asked.

"I just know." I answered. "Look Clara went on and on about her team and she said you were the best at what you do so please..." I sighed just trying to get them all on track.

"Do you have the phone you called her on?" Penelope spoke up and just about ran to me.

"Yeah." I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"I can triangulate a single if her phone is still on... gives us a place to start." She smiled up at me.

"Great. I'm coming with you." I said and she nodded. "Sam stay here." I nodded to my brother and he nodded as well.

Penelope walked quickly out of the conference room. I followed behind her and every so often she would look back. When we got to her office I couldn't help but noticed the board with Clara and a lot of crime scene photos posted. "Wow.." Was all I could say.

She turned and smiled. "Yeah my own obsessive nature." she sighed. "But hey I was right and wrong." She sighed.

"Wrong?" I asked.

"Clara didn't go missing she ran away." Penelope seemed a bit hurt.

I walked over and sat next her as she typed. She seemed like a nice women and I knew Clara missed her and the other. I'm never one for pep talks or restoring faith but it needed to be done. "You may not believe this but she left to protect you." Her eyes slowly looked over. "Clara's life has never been normal and a lot of things happened within that last few days and she just wanted to spare you from all that." I smirked hoping it would do some good.

Penelope was about to speak when her screen started beeping. Her face fell and she stood and ran back. I was going to ask what happened but I had a feeling she would explain. "Sir!" She yelled as we rejoined the group.

"What is it Garcia?" Hotchner asked.

"This was just posted to my server... and I mean hacked in and placed there for us to see. It's live." She ran over to the monitor on the wall. She pressed a few buttons on the computer hooked up and a video popped up. The screen was black but I had a bad feeling about this...


	19. Chapter 19

"Wake up!" The reaper yelled at me and I jumped. I must have passed out after all the stabbings. He kicked me over and my eyes shot open in pain. "get up!" He ordered.

"Why?" I asked not wanting to do anything he said.

"because we are going on a little adventure." he knelt down and grabbed me by my shirt. A shirt that didn't always have blood stains everywhere. It was amazing I was still alive. The last day had been complete torture. Knives, mind tricks and beatings. He lifted me up and tightened handcuffs around my wrists. I was so tired and still drained of energy that it was a challenge walking up the stairs behind me. I said nothing as he led me to the back door and out to the back yard. He pushed me down and I took a good look around.

The house was small and not surrounded by anything but a dirt road. There were tress just about everywhere but no birds. The sun was high and warm. I took a deep breath before I was toppled over by a very high pressure hose. "What the hell!" I yelled as Foyet sprayed me with the very cold water.

"Can't have you looking all pathetic when we got a very important visit to make." He laughed The water that hit me was soon turning red as it flowed off. I was shaking and trying my best to hold in my screams. When he finally turned the hose off I could barely get a breath in. I pushed back my hair has I coughed up mostly water and blood. "Now remember when you asked what I wanted with you?" He smiled grabbing my hair and yanking me to my feet. "Well I want you to help me make Agent Hotchner suffer." He whispered in my ear as I jerked away.

"How about you just kill me before I kill you." I smiled spitting in his face. He took a step away with a groan. He whipped his face then looked at me and his eyes flashed black.

"YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!" he growled and backhanded me in the face. I stumbled but didn't fall. "DO AS I SAY OR I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD." He yelled slapping me again. I managed not to fall and I looked back at him with a smile.

"You go right ahead because I will not help you hurt anyone else!" I yelled.

He shook his head and leaned back and before I could deflect his fist it connected with my head and everything went black again. I guess I have a knack for pissing demons off. I had no idea how I was going to get out of this but on some level I knew I wasn't. When Cas said I was going to die I didn't think it would be this painful. I could feel my body moving and being thrown somewhere hard. Then not just my body but where I lay was moving. The bumps made me wake up. I was still handcuffed and I pretty much laid in a puddle of my blood in the back of a truck. I sighed as I rolled onto my back. There wasn't much space and that's when I realized I was in the trunk.

"Awesome." I sighed as I tried to push the lid up. I kicked for a few minutes before my head started to get dizzy and my vision faded. I stopped and took a deep breath. "Okay Cas this is how you make me believe the angels are the good guys." I sighed. "Cas... If you got an ear out for me, if you are even still alive. I want you to know I'm sorry." I sighed. " I'm sorry I let the demon follow me then banish you to who knows where." I sighed. "But if you're up for it I'm kinda in a little bit of trouble. So anything you can do?" I asked closing my eyes hoping for anything. The truck stopped and I heard footsteps. "Well thanks anyways Cas." I sighed as the trunk opened and Foyet smiled down at me.

"Get out and don't make a sound or I will send my children out and kill your friends... and I mean all of them." He said putting a knife to my throat.

By now I should have known it was just a threat but sometimes when this demon talked it was like he was very serious. I already had a feeling he had eyes on everyone and I just hoped they were still alive. The images he put in my head were all so real I didn't want to relive them. I did as he asked. He pulled me from the trunk and I looked around. The sun was going down on a normal looking block. Houses close together and gates blocking all of them. Why was he risking coming this close to suburbia?

When we neared a house I started to question everything. No one of this seemed right. A demon would not risk this, maybe it was just Foyet for now. I sighed as he opened the gate and led me straight into the house. I had no idea whose house it was until he pushed me inside. There were family picture on the mantel and I froze.

"No." I stopped. These were Aaron's family pictures.

"Agent Hotchner sure has a nice family." he laughed.

"No, kill me or do what ever you want to do not hurt them." I just about begged. Hotch was already divorced but he still cares a lot about his family even if he didn't get to see them all the time. Jack was still just a kid and he didn't need this kind of torture. "Please."

"Shut up!" He smacked me and I finally fell over. "You humans... so sentimental." he rolled his eyes as they turned black again and he kicked my in the side as I tried to get up. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to fireplace. There was a bar and he unhook my handcuffs and attached them behind my back and onto the bar. "Now just so you don't scare off our guests." He smiled pulling duck tape from a bag he threw on the couch. He ripped a piece and stuck it to my mouth. Just after that the sound of keys in the lock made him smile and my heart race. "So it starts." He pulled a gun from his jeans and walked quickly to the door and hid beside it.

"Okay, you go get your homework done and I'll start dinner." Haley's voice came first but Jack was the first I saw. He ran inside and around the corner. He was the one who saw me first.

"Mommy?" he questioned as I looked at him.

"Yeah... Oh my god!" She jumped when she saw me. I tried to warm her but Foyet got to her first. He shoved the gun to her side and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stay quiet and no one gets hurt." He said in her ear. "Jack buddy why don't you go sit beside Clara."

"Okay." He didn't really understand what was going on. He ran over to my side and sat close. He looked up without thinking he ripped the tape off my mouth slowly.

"Thanks Jack." I said quietly with a smile.

He looked confused and scared. "Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just listen to me and we'll be fine." I smiled. He nodded and scooted behind me a bit. I nodded and he hung onto my arm. I knew he understood now something wasn't right and he was right to be scared. Haley looked over at me as she sat on the couch slowly. I smiled with a nod reassuring her Jack was okay and she was going to be as well.

"Now why don't we let Aaron in on our fun." Foyet winked at me. He reached into his bag and pulled out a camera.

"Well your dumber than I thought." I laughed. He glared at me. "You just going to tell the whole FBI where they can find you so they can come in here and kill you?" I laughed again. Haley shook her head scared I might piss him off. He walked over and smacked me. Haley let out a bit of a gasp. "Ou ouch." I smiled looking back at him. "Why don't you just shoot yourself now so I don't have to waste my time." I smiled.

"Clara..." Haley tried to get me to shut up.

I looked over and smiled at her. "Don't worry Haley. Smartie pants is going to get himself killed before he can hurt you or Jack."

"Oh really?" He laughed grabbing my hair and lifting me up as far as the cuffs would let him. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out who I really am." He whispered as he eyes flashed black again. He dropped me and hit me in the face again. I fell over on my side a bit and I tried to push up. He just kept hitting me back down.

"STOP IT!" Haley called out.

Foyet turned to her and before he could get a step toward her I stuck out my leg and tripped him. I wasn't going to let him near her or Jack. "Leave them alone." I said as he stood and I just stared at him. He stood up and smacked me in the face one more time. I figured this could go on for a while or he could set up his camera and I could get the team here faster.

I bit my cheek to stop more words from coming out. I sat up slowly and he stared at me and Jack. Jack was clinging to my arm tightly and Foyet could see the fear in his eyes. That is what scared me. The Reaper without the demon got off on fear and panic and with the demon it is just ten times worse. he smiled at Jack. "Hey Buddy. You wanna do me a favor?" He asked and Jack shook his head. "Go sit with your mommy and I won't hurt you." he said.

Jack looked terrified and he looked at me. "It's okay Jack. You go sit with Mom and it will be okay." I smiled down at the poor boy.

"Come sit with me Jack." Haley said when I looked over at her. Jack took a breath and jolted over to his mother. She pulled him in tightly and I knew she would be better protection than me.

"Now how about we start with you two." he smiled.

"Don't you dare lay a figure on them." I hissed.

"Oh don't worry Clara, I'm saving them for last... you'll be first to die but I need to get Aaron motivated." he smiled as he walked over to his camera. He sighed when he realized something was wrong. "Nobody move or I will put a bullet in the kids head." he whipped his gun to Jack. I gasped and Haley moved in between. He started walking backwards then he walked out the door.

"Dumbass." I shook my head.

"Clara what is going on!" Haley almost shrieked. "Are you okay? How long have you been with him? Everyone thought you were dead." She said in one breath.

I smiled. "Well I don't die easily. Now listen. He is going to get up a live feed from us to the FBI. He isn't as smart as I thought he was so just do as he says and you'll be fine. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure they come and save you two." I nodded.

"What about you?" She asked with big eyes. I didn't know what to say. There was a good change I wasn't getting out of this alive and I made my peace with that. But they looked scared.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine to. Just do what he says. Also somethings are going to be said that aren't going to make a lick of sense to you or most of the team but don't dwell on it. Everything will make sense." I took a deep breath. "If I started rambling nonsense in latin don't interrupt me, just ignore me." I sighed and Haley squinted her eyes at me.

I was running out of breath but I needed to keep my mind awake and any energy I have left ready. "Clara you don't look good." She said.

"Well blood loss will to that to a girl." I laughed a bit and she covered Jack's ears. "I'm sorry..." I sighed. "I'm just trying to be realistic." I sighed. "You go a bobby pin on you?" I asked and she nodded. We could hear Foyet's foot steps as she threw it to me. I quickly pulled it closer with my feet and shoved it into my hand. If I was getting them out alive I couldn't be handcuffed. "Don't give into fear. That is his thing. Okay?" I asked and they both nodded. I'm sure Jack had no idea what I meant but he did as he was told which was good.

* * *

**HELLO! Thanks for keeping with me... so you've noticed I made quiet a change to the Criminal Minds story line and now I REALLLLLLYYYY need your help! Soo...**

**We all know Haley dies at the hands of the Reaper. But I kinda wanted to make Clara some sort of a hero and somehow make Clara save her and Jack but I'm not sure if you guys would like it or the story would be as good. It's just Clara has been through a lot and it would be nice to give her somewhat of a good day... anyways let me know what you think... Haley lives or dies? **

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review please! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

When Penelope and I ran back into the conference room only Sam and Hotchner were there. I assumed the other agents were on their assignments to find Clara but right now I didn't need to know. She pulled up the video and it played automatically. Sam walked over to my side as the four of us watched what this sick son of a bitch wanted.

"Agent Hotchner." A voice came from a black and fuzzy screen. Hotchner stood up straighter and looked at the screen. "I believe you have waited a long time to hear from little ol' me." The voice laughed. "Now listen very carefully. Because a few people's lives depend on it." He sighed and the camera finally went into focus.

It was a living room and by the look on Agent Hotchner's face I think it was his living room. Sam looked over to me and I just kept staring at the screen. The shaky camera moved over to a couch where a women with dark brown hair and terrified look on her face hold a kid no older than three at her side. The kid hid his face in his mother's side. Hotchner's arms dropped as everyone looked at him.

"Now see they are very cooperative." He laughed. "You taught them well." Then he sighed. " But then there is this major pain in my ass." he dropped the camera onto what I assume was a tripod. He walked over to the side out of frame and the sound of unlocking chains and a bit of a struggle made my back straighten and Sam to lean in.

My heart just about broke when I saw who Foyet had. He threw her to the ground and she tried to her best to sit up. "You know being thrown around isn't nearly as much fun as being kicked in the stomach." She laughed. The demon rolled his eyes and kicked Clara in the stomach and she rolled onto her back with a small smile. Her face was pale a beaten in and she was covered in blood. The rips in her shirt made it obvious she had been stabbed.

"How many?" I asked Sam.

"More than I can count." he sighed.

I swallowed hard when she looked up into the camera. "Now I expect you to come alone or they all die." He snarled as he looked down at Clara. I could tell she had been running her mouth just by the way he looked at her.

"Hotch don't." She coughed out. She pushed to her knees quickly. "It's just a trap!" She yelled as she was kicked back down. She again pushed her self on all fours and I could see her shaking. She was hurt bad and I couldn't do anything about it!

"We got a deal to work out." Foyet bent down to Clara's level and looked up at the camera.

"Don't..." Sam must have seen something I didn't.

"But to get you here faster..." he paused as he pulled a gun from his side.

The last thing I saw on that video was that demon's smile, Clara's wide eyes. Followed by a gun shot, someone falling and a women's scream. I froze. The video was gone and all I could say was; "Where is that house?" I said through my teeth before I even moved.

Hotchner turned around quickly and ran out the door. I didn't even hesitate. Sam followed and we ran down the hall and down the stairs. "Dean..." Sam started as we jumped into the SUV Hotchner had at the front of the building.

"Don't Sam." I shook my head as he got in the back and Hotch drove off.

"Dean we really need to think this through... I mean we all saw..."

"Sam for right now don't give me logic. Just..." I paused trying to deny what I had just seen. "Just have a little faith little brother." It was hard enough for me to keep believing Clara would be alive when we got to her but for Sam, the believer of the family to start to lose hope was harder to take.


	21. Chapter 21

When the shot rang out I didn't even know he had shot me until I heard Haley scream out. I fell back as Foyet made his way over to Haley. I looked down at my self and noticed the rather big and gushing hole in my chest. It wasn't near my heart because I would be dead already. It felt like a million pounds but I managed to get to my feet.

"Clara!" Jack yelled as Foyet started dragging Haley up the stairs.

"Jack." I bent down in pain. I suddenly remember a story Aaron once told me whenI first started at the BAU about Jack. I smiled a bit. "Your daddy needs you to help him work on the case ok?" I asked and he thought for a second and then he took off running in the direction I had hoped.

"Let me go!" Haley screamed from up stairs. With the fading energy I had I ran up the stairs. Her screams came from the bedroom and I could hear the gun click. I ran into the room and jumped into Foyet just as he was about to pop off a round. We struggled for the gun. Haley fell to the ground hard and I prayed she was alright.

"Haley!" I called out as I tried to over power Foyet. I could hear her moaning. I had 20 mins at best. That would be the longest I had until Hotch showed up to help.

Foyet laughed as he stopped fighting with me. "I'll see you again love...Tell Dean Alastair says hello." he winked. He kicked me off bashing me into the wall. Then I heard his yell and then a bunch of smoke. The black smoke filled the air. Foyet's body was still. I crawled over to Haley and when I saw her I wanted to scream out.

"Haley!" I called out but there was no response. I shook her and her eyes barley moved. I felt for a pulse and it was there but fading. The bullet had grazed her head but still managed to cause damage.

I stood quickly to get something to help her when I heard another round go off and a sharp pain in my lower back came from nowhere making me fall to my knees. I looked back and Foyet had woken.

I didn't have a weapon and I was losing blood like there was no tomorrow. And from where I stood it didn't look like there would be a tomorrow. Haley had stopped moving so I did what I could, I ran. I ran down the stairs. I headed for the front door but was pulled back and thrown on my ass. I tried to get up but all that got me was a few more kicks then when I saw the basement stairs a tear fell. This is it. I was going to fall down the stairs and that would be it. I held my breath and closed my eyes.

"Come on Cas please... help." I sighed as I felt that last kick. Along with every step and every painful smash I could hear the sound of a door bashing down and people rushing in. When I reached the bottom of the stairs my eyes wouldn't open anymore and the light was blinding. I took a deep and painful breath before I heard my name being called in a panic.

"Clara!"


	22. Chapter 22

Agent Hotchner busted the door down first. His gun at the ready and when he saw George Foyet he seemed to freeze. When Sam and I followed in I saw way. There was blood trailing everywhere. All along the carpet up he stairs and then back down again. Sam sighed and I looked to him. It was like we walked into another nightmare only this one was real.

Foyet took off up the stairs and Hotch followed him. We noticed the blood trail leading to the basement stairs so we both rushed over and when we were at the top I ran down without even hesitation. "Clara!" I called out.

She wasn't moving and when I knelt beside her I could hear how painful her breaths were. I put my hand on her back where Blood seemed to coming from and her eyes shot open. "Oh my god." She said biting her lip. I placed my hand on her chest where the other bullet wound was and I sighed as she flinched and called in pain.

"Stop being such a baby." I laughed as she eyes slowly looked to me. "Just a flesh wound." I shrugged.

She smiled brightly when she saw me. "Hi." Was all she could say.

"Sammy get an ambulance would you."

"Make sure Haley is taken first... she is hurt bad." Clara smiled at Sam. Sam stood and walked to the corner and made his call. He looked scared and I knew he was.

"Everything is just peachy huh?" I asked with a sad smile.

She laughed but then stopped because she was hurting herself. "You got that eh?" She smiled closing her eyes. "Well good..." Her words were trailing off.

"Hey... None of that." I shook her and she groaned. "Can't have you dying now can I?" I asked and she sighed as she placed a hand on mine.

"Cas said it would happen..."

"Yeah well Cas is a liar and you're not dying." I said my own voice getting shaky.

"He's an angel Dean." She sighed.

" I don't care. You can't..." I paused because I practically choking on my own tears. Clara was dying in my arms and if she died I would never forgive myself and I have no idea what would happen.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open. "Dean..." She reached out for me and grabbed my shirt.

"What? What is it?" I asked as her eyes searched the ceiling. "Clara... baby look at me." Once I said that her eyes looked to me as tears gathered.

She managed a small smile. She sat up a bit and before I could push her back to stop the bleeding her placed her lips gently on mine. My eyes closed instantly as I tried to hold on to that short kiss for longer. She threw her arms around me as she gently continued to kiss me but then all at once it stopped. Her whole body weight pushed on me and her lips fell away from mine. My eyes shot open full of tears as Sam rushed over.

"Clara?" I tried to shake her. She wasn't moving and when I looked over to Sam he never looked so scared. His eyes were as wide as mine.

"Clara come on..." He sighed as he placed his fingers to her neck trying to feel a pulse. "Dean she..." he sighed. "What's going on... why isn't she waking up?" He asked me with big puppy dog eyes.

"I did tell her." Cas's voice came from the dark corner.

"Cas! Come on man you gotta help her!" I yelled at him.

"Why?" He squinted.

"Come on you can't just let her die!" I yelled finally.

"Dean it doesn't work that way..." he sighed.

"Well I don't care." I placed Clara's head gently in Sam's lap as I stood and rushed over to Cas. "You bring her back now or we're done." He tilted his head. "We are done helping you stop the apocalypse. We are done hunting down the seals and Lilith and I will find a way to kill you and all your angel buddies... for good." I said through my teeth trying my best not to hit Cas. He was a good guy and was on out side but right now he was an enemy. "Cas please." I asked one last time.

I saw it in his eyes. He couldn't just stand back and watch Clara die too. He nodded slightly as he walked over to Clara and Sam. He knelt down and placed a hand over her head. He paused for a second with his eyes closed then his eyes opened in confusion.

"What is it?" Sam asked as I walked over and kneeled next to him.

"Clara... she, she is healing herself..." He said.

"What?" Sam and I said at the same time.

"Like I tried to explain to you two, weeks ago... Clara is one-fourth Nephilim. Which mean only a few things can kill her. She is healing herself but..."

"but what?"

"She can't complete her healing." He sighed as he closed his eyes. There was a dim flash of light then he stepped away. "She still will need extensive medical care. Those bullets won't remove themselves." he sighed stepping back. "I've done all I can do." He sighed looking at her. It almost looked like he felt guilty.

"Thanks Cas." I looked up to him as he stood and took a step back. He nodded then he was gone. Sam and I held Clara's hand as we waited for her to wake up. We could hear footsteps from upstairs but we didn't move. I looked over at Sam and he looked over at me with a sigh. She still hadn't moved yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Everything was dark. It seemed like forever. My pain washed away and I felt nothing but falling. I think I knew I had actually died but there was still a small part of me back with Sam and Dean. I waited hoping for a miracle. Then it came in the form of an angel. All I saw was Cas's wings and then I felt my heart pumping again. I could feel tight grips on my hands and a few voices. When I finally got my breath back and my eyes opened I smiled.

Sam and Dean were staring down at me just waiting. I didn't even wait for them to react. I sat up and I didn't care how much it hurt I pulled them both into my arms and squeezed them tightly. They hugged me back even tighter and although it hurt I didn't mind one bit.

Then everything that had happened came back to me. I pushed away quickly and stared at them. "Is Haley okay?" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know. The ambulance is going to be here soon..." Sam sighed.

"I gotta make sure she is..." I started and tried to get to my feet but Dean pulled me right back down.

"Oh no you don't. You have done enough so just sit still so you don't bleed out." He demanded holding me down and close to him.

"But..." I started to protest.

"Clara!" My name was called and I looked to the top of the stairs. Aaron was rushing down to me with panic in his eyes. "Where's Jack?" he asked out of breath and blood all over him.

I smiled a bit and he looked at him funny. I sighed and leaned into Dean. "I told him his dad needed help on the case." Aaron's scared eyes turned and he smiled. He raced back up the stairs. The rest of that day was a bit fuzzy. I mean I had been shot twice and stabbed how many times?

When I woke up everything was different. The only sound I heard was a steady beeping and a some chatter that was to far to hear. I was laying on something soft and when I looked around I was so happy to be in a hospital not that basement. I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked around Dean was passed out in the chair next to me with his hand just inches from mine. I smiled at him and looked over to where Sam was sitting. He had his head in his hands as he bounced his leg up and down.

"Hey." I whispered out and his head shot up with a little boy smile. I smiled right back at him.

"Oh thank god." he stood and walked over to my side. "From now on don't go after possessed" serial killers alone... please." Sam sighed.

"I completely agree." I smiled. "Wait you guys were with Hotch... how?" I asked.

"After you hung up on Dean he headed straight over to your team." Sam smiled over at his sleeping brother.

"But you are both wanted by the FBI!" I shook my head.

"Like that mattered?" he laughed and I smiled. "He wasn't exactly just going to take no for an answer."

I looked over at Dean and smiled. "What about Haley?" I asked and Sam just looked down. "Sam?"

"We don't know." Dean's voice came. I looked over and he sat up rubbing his eyes. "No one will tell us anything."

"What about Jack?" I asked.

"Again we don't know. The paramedics took you here and we followed." he sighed standing up slowly.

"And how long have I been out?" I asked.

"About two or three days." Dean smirked a bit. "But now that your awake we can leave." He said.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Dean wanted to go back to Bobby's but I couldn't go back not knowing what happened. So it took come convincing but they agreed to come with me to the BAU. I didn't say much to anyone. I was tired, in a lot of pain and worried. Dean did however managed to get me new clothes. It felt better not being soaked in blood.

Walking into that building made me feel even worse than I did before. Dean had told me about his talk with Penelope how she thought I ran away from them. It made me feel ten times more guilty and I had no idea how they would react when they saw me.

The floor was quiet as they all stared at me. Every agent on the entire BAU floor just stared at me. I looked around and they tried to hide the confused looks but they sucked at it. The people I was looking for were no where to be found. I thought I could find them in the conference room so that's where I looked. No one was around and I sighed.

"What are we doing here?" Sam asked sighing as I looked at the empty room and walked in.

"I have to know what happened." They followed me in. "You know you shouldn't have come up here." I said turning around and looking at them.

"What are they gonna do? Arrest us?" Dean laughed.

"In any other circumstances I would have you both locked up." Aaron's voice came from behind them. We all jumped and there was the whole team. "Now shouldn't you be in the hospital?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Morgan corrected from behind the whole group. They all looked shocked and he just leaned up against the door with his arms closed.

"Look I'm so sorry..." I started with a sigh as Sam and Dean walked behind me. "I just..."

Before I could finish my sentence Spencer pushed away from the group and came quickly at me. His eyes were big and when he hugged me I felt the tears in my eyes start. "We are glad your alive." he laughed a bit as he squeezed tightly. Next was Penelope, she held on even longer, and then Rossi just laughed and hugged me quickly. "We missed you." Penelope smiled.

"You don't even know how much I missed you guys." I smiled. I looked up at Derek who had not said anything and stayed where he was. He just shook his head and walked away. Penelope sighed as she watched him walk away. "I'll be right back." I said letting go of Penelope's hand and following Derek.

He walked down the hall and into an office. He sat down at a desk that had his name on it. "Acting Unit Chief?" I asked looking at the title under his name plate. He said nothing. "I see your moving up." I smiled at him as I stood at the door.

"Yeah you miss a lot when your dead." he scoffed and pushed back in his chair playing with a pen.

"Okay I get your man at me but..."

"No you don't get it." He mocked me standing quickly. "You show up covered in blood, gash on your face gushing blood, you don't say anything and you don't let me help. You just walk into Hotch's office then we never see you again!" He yelled. "We search and we search but you never reappearer so we are all fooled to thinking a close member of our team... our family, is dead." He shook his head and sighed. I could tell just the way he looked at me he was angry.

"I know..." I sighed trying to step closer to him.

"No you don't." He walked around me and headed for the door.

"Morgan!" I yelled after him. He stopped in the hall and he didn't look back. "You think I don't know what it is like to lose someone and feel as helpless as you or anyone else did!" I was so tired of his disbelief in others that I just snapped. He turned quickly and I knew my voice had traveled and I saw the rest of the team come from the conference room. Sam and Dean were to the side listening as well. I looked at Dean and I knew exactly what to say to Derek. I looked him dead in the eye and made sure he and the others were listing. This was my apology. " I know exactly how it feels to think someone is dead, and I know how hard it is to move on and just forget." I sighed loudly. "But I also know what it feels like to get that person back. The questions, the anger and most of all the hurt." I sighed and he looked away. "Look I am sorry I left the way I did..." I sighed and looked at him and the others who listened. "But I ran to protect you all. There are so many things that are out of our control that no matter how hard you or anyone tried, not everything can be fixed Derek." I said and he looked up. "You know damn well how much easier it is to run from our problems then facing them." I said and the way he looked at me it looked like he agreed. "I wish I could take it back but I can't." I sighed.

"What was it?" Derek asked with a sigh. "What made you run?" He asked and everyone came closer except Sam and Dean. I looked past them and looked at the boys.

I smiled a bit but they looked like they felt guilty. "My family needed me." I nodded to them and their faces lit up.

"We needed you too." Penelope sighed.

I smiled at her. "Come on. You are literally 5 of the smartest people on the planet." I sighed. "Seems to me you did alright without me."

They smiled at me and for the first time I actually felt normal again. I looked over at Derek and he smiled to. He stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged back and when I did I looked over to Sam and he looked happy, Dean not so much.

* * *

The sun had already started to fade away and most of the agents in the BAU made their way onto cases or home. Soon it was just Sam, Dean, Penelope, Spencer, Derek, David, Hotch and I on the floor. I hadn't brought myself to ask about Haley or Jack because I was afraid of what I might have caused. That night was the first time I saw Sam smile so much. He, Penelope and David were getting along great and it made me feel better about myself. Dean seemed distant from me but I noticed him and Hotch talking and I smiled.

"OH my god!" Penelope stopped the conversation she was having with Sam and looked at me and Spencer.

"What?" I asked.

"There is still someone missing... and someone you haven't met yet." She smiled running to the phone. I didn't ask who it was but when she hung up the phone everyone else seemed to know what was going on. When she came over and sat next to me she smiled as she looked between Sam and Dean. "You know that picture doesn't do them justice." She said more out loud then anything.

"What picture?" Sam asked as Dean walked over.

"The one she used to keep on her desk 24/7." Penelope laughed walking over to my old desk and reaching in the drawer and pulling out the picture frame I never came back for.

She handed it over to Sam and him and Dean smiled instantly. "How is that even possible... this picture is how old?"

"Well judging by your hair... ten or eleven years." I laughed and Sam ran a hand through his long hair.

"It's kinda ridiculous how big you got." Dean laughed taking the frame from Sam.

"Shut up." Sam pushed Dean and everyone chuckled a bit.

I noticed as the conversations continued Dean never let go of that frame. He hadn't really spoken to me since the hospital and now he was holding on to old photos? I knew he would have a whole speech prepared for me later. I hadn't said anything but the conversations were just going on around me. I didn't even notice Dean walk up to me and hand me a bottle.

"What are these?" I asked as I read the label.

"Doctor said to take two when ever you're in pain." He answered.

"I'm not in pain." I argued.

"Sure." He seemed to roll his eyes. He walked back over to Sam who was talking to David. I was starting to think I had done something wrong.

"Finally." Penelope sighed standing when the she noticed the elevator door opening. I didn't pay attention to who it was because I noticed Hotch was alone just watching over everyone and I found my courage to ask about his family.

I walked over quickly and as I walked I started to realize I was in pain. My whole body was aching and it actually felt like I had just been shot again. I downed two pills before speaking. "Hotch?" I asked and he turned to me. "Look I'm sorry I didn't ask before but I was afraid of the answer but gotta know..." I said all in one breath before he cut me off.

"Clara, relax." he sighed. "Haley and Jack are fine." he smiled steadying me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Good... and Foyet?" I asked.

"Dead." He sighed with a smile. I let out a breath of relief and Hotch looked down at me. " You saved my family, so if there is ever anything you need... and I do me anything, just ask." He smiled.

"Hotch it's no big deal I just did my job." I sighed.

"No big deal... If you hadn't done what you did..."

"We wouldn't be alive." Haley's voice came from behind me and everything went quiet. I just looked at her. She looked tired and was holding Jack to her side. She let go of his hand and sprung forward hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much..." I could already hear her crying. When she squeezed I would be lying if I said my whole body didn't pound with pain but it was worth it. When she pulled away she looked at me then Jack. "Honey tell Clara what you told Mommy, about your hiding spot." She smiled down at her son.

"Clara told me that daddy needed help with the case... so that's what I did." He smiled rocking back and forth.

"He was hiding in Aaron's old office next to the desk. How did you know that's where he would go?" Haley asked.

"You told me a story when I first started here. I was being difficult as always and you told me about the times you would go home and bring your work with you and all Jack would want to do is help. So he would hide in the cupboard next to your desk with a flashlight and wait for you." I smiled up a Hotch. "You said without people like us he would have no one to look up to as a hero." I smiled.

"Hero?" Jack questioned and then pointed at me. I was shocked that he was calling me a hero. I looked around at my friends and they all had smiles on their faces. Jack took step forward and looked between his mom and I. "Thank you for saving us." he said putting both arms up. I bent over and hugged the boy tightly. He arms wrapped around my neck and I smiled through the tears.

Jack soon let go and ran to his father. Haley joined them and I looked at the safe and happy family and couldn't help but smile. It was brave kids like Jack that made me think maybe, just maybe a few years down the road after the apocalypse I could have a kid like him. Of course I have no idea how that would happen seeing as I knew damn well Dean was against having kids and bringing them up this way. That is something me and him never saw eye to eye on. And probably never will.

* * *

Penelope took my hand and dragged me over to the group and smiled. "As fairy God mother I get to introduce you to little Henry LaMontagne." She smiled brightly and when I saw the little bundle JJ had in her arms I sighed.

"Hi JJ." I smiled at her. She seemed a bit shocked to see me but her shock turned to happiness. She smiled and her eyes seemed to water a bit. I stepped closer and looked at the little guy in her arms. "He is adorable." I smiled.

"You wanna hold him?" She asked.

"I think I'll break him." I laughed and so did everyone else. JJ still handed me the baby and when he settled his eyes opened at bit. "Hi there Henry." I smiled down at him. He made a little noise and half smiled at me.

"Aw he likes you. Surprising." Sam laughed.

"Be nice Sammy." I shook my head at him. I heard Penelope giggle a bit and I knew that Sam was already growing on her. "How are you doing so far Mom?" I asked JJ and she laughed rolling her eyes.

"Sleep is something Henry doesn't get." She shook her head. "And when Baby doesn't sleep, mommy doesn't sleep." She sighed.

"Aw already a handful..." I laughed. "I bet they have already spoiled you rotten huh?" I asked as Henry wiggled.

"Hey that is Penelope's fault." Spencer laughed.

"As a _fairy godmother _It is my job to buy him things... plus sometimes it is hard to walk by baby clothes... they are just so small and cute." She scrunched her nose and smiled.

My phone started to ring and I looked at JJ and she took her son back. I walked away quickly from the group. "Hello?" I answered it.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO CALL!" Bobby yelled at me through the phone. "I MEAN HOW HARD IS IT TO PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE GIRL!" He yelled more. I turned quickly and noticed Sam and Dean heading my way. I waved them over and they hurried. As Bobby continued to yell I covered the microphone and looked at them.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I asked. We could all hear him yelling from the phone. The boys shook their heads. "Good... let's keep it that way okay?" I asked and they nodded. "Bobby!" I yelled to interrupt him. "Okay I'm sorry I haven't called I have been busy... you know tracking demon serial killers and what not." I rolled my eyes and I heard Sam laugh.

"Yeah well that ain't an excuse. You and those idjits get your asses back here as soon as possible. I think I found something on the whole end of the world business." He sighed.

"Yeah sure..." I smiled with a sigh. "Give us like a day... maybe two." I said when I noticed Sam looking back at the team and smiling.

"As soon as possible Clara." Bobby said.

"Yeah I heard you." I laughed a bit then hung up. The boys looked at me. " We should probably head back... Bobby says he found something." I sighed.

"What did he find?" Dean asked.

"If I knew would I not tell you?" I asked and he sighed rolling his eyes again. I walked past the boys and smiled at my team. "Hey you guys?" I asked and they all looked to me. " Look we have to get going..."

"Why?" Penelope was the first one to question me.

"Look, as much as I wanna stay here and fight crime with you guys I... we have something to take care of." I smiled. "But once it's all done I'll come back..." I sighed.

"We would feel better if you told us what you had to take care of." Spencer added.

"I know but trust me it has nothing to do with you guys and hopefully it will be over soon." I smiled. "But this time I'll make sure to call every once in a while to let you know I'm not dead." I joked and they all smiled sadly at me. "Just do me a favour and be careful." I said hugged Penelope.

Sam and Dean left before I did and waited by the Impala for me. I had to say goodbye first. I hugged everyone and they all made me swear to call. It felt awful leaving and not telling them what was really going on but I couldn't do that to them. Their worlds would be turned upside down or they would think I went crazy. When I finally left I took the stairs and made sure my tears were long gone before I rejoined Sam and Dean.


	25. Chapter 25

I kept my head up and my eyes forward. I knew if I looked back I would just want to go back. But the end of the world comes first. When I made it to the parking lot Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat and Dean was leaning on the side with the door open. He was looking away and around.

"Get some sleep then head to Bobby's in the morning?" I asked as I got closer. The boys both nodded. As we drove further away from the FBI and out of the city no one said anything. Sam just stared out the window and Dean kept his eyes on the road. "Sam?" I asked and he turned to face me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You wanna tell me what is going on?" I asked and he looked at me in confusion. "No one has said anything to each other since we left Quantico, like two hours ago." Sam shrugged. "Oh come on... I'm gone for how long and no one has anything to say?" I asked with a small laugh. Sam just looked sideways at Dean and I could tell something was going on. Suddenly Dean turned into a motel and got out. He made his way to the front desk leaving me and Sam alone. "He is mad at me isn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah kinda." Sam sighed. "but I don't know why?" he shrugged.

"He's got a whole speech for me I can just feel it."

"Oh you bet he does... just hear him out?" Sam sighed as we both got out of the car.

Dean came back out and threw Sam the keys. "Sam take a drive." he ordered as he stared me down.

"Umm Okay..." Sam said flipping the keys in his hand then looking at me as Dean walked down the sidewalk to the room. "Good luck." Sam offered.

"Thanks..." I sighed. Dean had already stepped inside the motel room when I started toward him. I walked quickly and when I stepped inside Dean had his hand on the door waiting for me to walk in. I walked in and he watched me, I didn't even have time to turn around before he slammed the door closed. " Jesus." I spun around quickly. His back was still facing me and his head was down. It looked like he was trying to control his anger. "Okay what did I do?" I asked softly.

"Tell me what happened." He said before turning around.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Tell me what happened from the time you were taken, when we last spoke and when we found you!" Dean yelled and I jumped back.

"Why are you yelling at me!" I yelled back in defence.

"Clara tell me." He demanded.

"Why?" I ask. " Is it gonna make you feel better to know everything that demon did?" I asked.

"No, I need to know how you went from being just peachy to being dead!" He yelled.

"dead?" I questioned in a small quiet tone.

"Yeah dead, as in you died and I had to threaten an angel to bring you back!" He continued to yell at me.

"Back at the house, I died?" I asked again. Dean was quiet. "Why didn't you jus..."

"What leave you there?" He laughed at me in anger. "Wasn't exactly an option now was it?" he sighed. "Now tell me." he really wanted to know.

"WHY!" I yelled back. " Why do you need to know!? Why are you so determined to make me relive the whole damn thing?" I asked yelling right back at him. If he was going to yell at me for no reason then I was going to yell at him for no reason!

He took a deep breath as in to calm him self down. "Clara. It's important. Just tell me what happened."

I shook my head with a scoff. What the hell was wrong with him. "Where would you like me to start? The part he made me summon Cas just so he could try to kill him? Or the two-week comma I was in tied in a cell in a basement where he put images of people dying over and over in my head? _Or_ you wanna know how many times that sick son of a bitch jabbed me with his knife, not to kill me but to just put me in pain so he could get off?" I asked pulling my shirt up a bit and showing off some of the many marks. " You wanna count yourself? Because I lost count around 25!" I threw my shirt down once his eyes looked where I was pointing. His eyes looked down and sighed. "Or my favour part, where he shot me in the chest..." I pulled down my collar showing the fresh stitching. " Took Haley upstairs to kill her, then shot me in the back for getting away?" I was close enough to Dean that I could see the pain in his own eyes. I had a feeling he didn't mean for this conversation to go this way. "Not to mention all the things he said he was going to do to Jack." I found my self fighting back tears and I was failing. Before the first tear had time to hit the ground he sprung forward and dragged me into his arms.

Dean closed his arms around me tightly and in a way I felt safer then I had in months. I clung to his back and I didn't even bother trying to stop the other tears that fell. "I'm sorry." He said laying his face into my neck as I held on tighter. "I tried..." he sighed. Isn't that like Dean to take blame and guilt for everything even things out of his control? I shook my head into his chest.

"For once don't blame yourself." I said quietly. When Dean was quiet I remembered the last thing the demon said to me. I lifted my head and looked up at him and he looked down worried. " Who's Alistair?" I asked and the most horrified look on Dean's face made me scared. He backed away from me with his hands up a bit.

"What did you just say?" He asked again his eyes wide and slowly glazing over.

"Dean?" I asked stepping closer.

"Say that again!" He made me jump.

"Who's Alistair?" I asked and Dean basically collapsed on to the edge of the bed. His head forward his mouth open in shock and his eyes wide and frightened. "Dean?" I rushed in front of him. I landed on my knees and tried to make him look at me. "Hey... come on don't zone out on me now... what's wrong?" I asked waving my hands in front of his face. He reached out and grabbed my wrists tightly and I slowly put my hands down and placed them on his knees. I could feel them shaking and his grip on my wrists moved to my hands and then he sighed.

"This really is my fault."

"What? No it isn't." I shook my head. "Why would you think that?" I asked just trying to get him to talk.

"He tortures souls for a living." he stared at me. "During my time down under time is multiplied. 4 months felt like 40 years. And each day Alistair came to me with an offer." He sighed looking away. " The pain would stop if I did what he did." I kept him hands in mine as I sat next to him on the bed. "and after 30 years..."

"You agreed." I finished his sentence a bit angry at what he did. I looked away once he looked at me. I wasn't proud but there was a part of me that really thought Dean could with stand anything. "So the last month of your tour you..." I didn't even wanna finish that statement.

"Yeah." He knew what I was getting at.

"Wow..." Was all I could say and his head shot sideways looking at me. I sighed and looked over at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Your sorry?" He asked with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of that." I said and he just looked confused. "But... bluer skies now, right?" I asked.

"I hope so." Was all he said before his smile grew and he kissed me. He pulled me closer and just as he was about to deepen the kiss a knock came to the door and Sam walked in. "and he's back."

I laughed and turned to Sam. "How was your drive?" I asked Sam as he looked at Dean as I stood. Dean was no doubt glaring at him.

"Um... nothing special." He shrugged. "But I did manage to find these." He smiled throwing me my bag I had left at the motel room where Alistair kidnapped me.

"Oh my god you are the best." I smiled. I rushed over and hugged Sam quickly. "I don't know what you guys are doing but I'm gonna take the longest shower of my life." I laughed walking toward the bathroom with fresh clothes. I heard them both laugh at me once I closed the door.


	26. Chapter 26

That shower was probably the best shower I've had in a long time. The hot water made me feel so much better but the headache I've had since Alistair used that symbol to make Cas disappear, still had not faded. Once I got out I changed into shorts and a long sleeve shirt and braided my hair. I popped some more pain killers and then walked out to find Sam and Dean sitting at the table drinking beer.

"What I miss?" I asked walking over to the closest bed and falling onto my back with a sigh.

"Two hours. Seriously two hours?" Sam laughed and Dean shook his head when I pushed my self up on my elbows.

"Next time you kidnapped by a possessed serial killer you can comment on how long one should use a shower." I smiled at Sam. He rolled his eyes. "Hey what about Cas? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Yeah he is fine." Dean sighed sitting back taking a drink. "What ever you did knocked him out for two weeks."

"He isn't the only one." I sighed laying back down staring at the ceiling.

"Are you saying what ever Alistair did to Cas happened to you?" Sam asked. Dean must have told him what we were talking about. Just like those two to share everything unless it is a dangerous secret.

"Yeah... it's not fun. I don't recommend it." I smiled over at them. "Two weeks?" I asked. They both nodded. " Well what kind of crazy shit did I miss?" I asked rolling over to my side. They looked at each other and then back at me. " Oh come on, I've been in a basement for two weeks... story time boys." I laughed.

"You know the usual. Angels fighting demons. Avoiding the end of the world." Dean smiled sarcastically. When he finished I laughed. " What?" he asked.

"Nothing... just remember when usual used to just be creepy monsters or things that go bump in the night." I sighed with a small smile. "Never thought I would say I miss hunting Vampires." I rolled my eyes and laid back.

"You and me both." Sam sighed standing up and handing Dean another beer.

* * *

I could tell just the way she sighed she was tired. Her eyes were already half asleep as the three of us talked for the next few hours about what to do about the seals. She finally fell asleep when me and Sam were arguing about a stupid little detail. She was on her side facing up and her head laying on her arm. Sam was going to ask her something when he noticed and we both sighed.

"We should probably get some shut-eye to." I said standing and heading over to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me as I sat down on the couch rubbing my eyes. He was already sitting in the middle of his bed when he noticed where I sat.

"Going to sleep?" I shrugged with a small laugh.

"On the couch?" he laughed at me. "God you really don't know anything..." he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"You see that?" He pointed over to Clara who turned to her other side slowly. Her arm extended like she was reaching out for something. "Girls don't stay on one side of the bed if they expect to sleep alone." Sam shook his head at me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Really?" He asked. " Are you really trying to hide the fact you two are sleeping together? From me?" He laughed. " You two are both terrible at hiding it." He sighed laying down.

"Shut up." I laughed at him. I stood up and shut the lights on and made it back to the couch. Sam shook his head and fell asleep quickly. I just figured after everything Clara had been through she needed a good night sleep. Once I laid down I turned my head facing the bed. Clara's arm had pulled back into her and her face was a bit crunched. It was like she was trying to close her eyes so she couldn't see anything. She was dreaming.

I was about to fall asleep when I could hear her moving. They were small and quick and she looked like she was shaking. I sat up and I heard her gasp. I stood quickly but she didn't move. Her eyes relaxed a bit and she sighed deeply. I went to sit down again when I noticed her figitting. I looked back at her and tried to turn on her back but she let out a painful gasp and rolled back over. It was like she forgot she had a bullet wound in her back. She rolled facing Sam's bed and she was quiet for a second. I watched for a minute as she pulled the blanket over her head like a kid hiding from a monster.

I looked down at the couch and thought that bed would be one hundred time comfier. I was tired and I wanted to sleep so I walked over quickly and as slowly and quietly as possible I sat on the edge of the bed and laid down slowly trying not to move to much. I fixed the pillow and laid comfortably on my back. I looked over at Clara who's back was facing me and smiled. I turned my head back up and closed my eyes.

Not even a minute after I closed my eyes I felt Clara move and then when I looked down I felt her on me. I opened my eyes and she had moved closer. Her whole body pressed on my side one arm around me and her head laying gently on my chest. I heard her hum quietly as her body relaxed and I swear I saw a smile come up.

I laughed with a smile as I placed my arm around Clara making sure she knew I was there. "Sam was right...huh?" I sighed. She didn't move all night. I got my four hours that I needed and I'm sure she got more than enough sleep. The time I didn't spend sleeping I spent literally just staring at Clara. Sounds a bit mushy, or something out of a stupid chick flick but I honestly couldn't help it. Even when she was beat up, tired or yelling at me she was still the most amazing and beautiful women I have ever met in my life.

I never have or probably will say it enough but I do actually love her, with all my heart. After everything that has happened. Me and Sam ditching her when we were teenagers, dragging her back into our lives to find out dad, getting her involved in the hunt for Azazel, and then me going to hell, she was always there and not once had she complained. It was unbelievable. Sure we have had our fights and major blow outs but she never left our sides if we needed her. She dropped her whole like in Virginia to find a way to bring me back. And this is her reward for that? She gets kidnapped and tortured. I had no idea how to make it up to her but I had to, somehow.

Then when were back at the BAU you should have seen the pain in her eyes when she knew she had to leave again. She was so happy they were all safe and alive but I could tell she was worried they wouldn't be that way forever. Hotchner's little boy was smiling at looking up to her all night. To him she was his hero and I knew she would never fully know that. I bet our kids would be just as brave as her... holy crap wait. Did I just say out kids? Great, the world is ending and I'm just as bad as Sam with his whole what a normal life could be like.

It was almost 7 and the sun was up and we needed to get back to Bobby's. I noticed Sam get up and shower. He looked over at me with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at him. When he got out he went to get coffee and I had to get up and shower to before we left. I didn't want to move and wake Clara but I had to. I moved away from her slowly and she sighed as her head went back on a pillow. I watched as she took the pillow and gripped it closer and fell back asleep.

I took my shower and when I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist she was still sleeping. I walked over to the blinds and opened them. The sun shined through and hit her eyes and her arms flew up to cover her face. "What the hell!" She groaned slammed her face into the pillow. "Who ever is responsible for trying to blind me I'm gonna kick your ass." her words muffled in the pillow.

"Oh well bring it on tough guy." I laughed and she sat up quickly and threw a pillow as hard as she could. It hit me in the face with quiet enough force for me to stumble back.

"That was your warning." Her eyes were still closed and she fell back on her side pulling the blanket over her head again.

"What are you five? We gotta go." I said throwing the pillow back at her and walking over to my bag to get fresh clothes. I heard her groan and when I turned around she just had a big smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"This might still be the intense pain-killer but, my God your attractive." She winked at me.

"How many did you take? Because I think it might be." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nope it defiantly isn't." She said and looked me up and down with a smile. She stood up and walked over quickly. I couldn't stop her from kissing me and I didn't want to. One hand went around my neck and the other ran up my arm. I pulled her in quickly and she let off a small and adorable giggle.

"Sam is gonna be back in like two minutes." I said quickly between kisses.

" A lot can happen in two minutes." She giggled again.

"Please don't." Sam's voice made up both jump. He looked horrified standing in the doorway with coffee. Clara's hand dropped from my arm and she sighed. I headed back into the bathroom to change. When I got back her and Sam were drinking their coffee waiting for me. She was already dressed and her hair let out of the braid. It was wavy and she kept it pushed to the side. Sam had said something to make her laugh.

When she looked back over at me she smiled again. "See told ya Sam... perfect hair." She shook her head. "You two me ten bucks." She winked Sam.

"You betting on my hair now?" I laughed walking over.

"No I bet Sam you were taking so long because you were fixing your hair." She said as she took the ten dollar bill from Sam. " and I won." she said shoving it in her pocket. I rolled my eyes at her and then her phone went off. It was on the bed next to me and I threw it to her. "Hello?" She answered. "Hi Bobby." She looked at us and we all knew we should get a move on. "Yeah we left a while ago..." She lied as we all got in the Impala. She jumped in the middle of the back seat sitting forward. "Yeah well it takes more then a few hours to... yeah I know. Two days though... Okay... _okay!_" I could tell Bobby was giving her a hard time. I took off quickly after all our stuff was in the back. "Well why don't you just tell me what you got then?" she sighed rolling her eyes. "Bobby how are we supposed to help if you won't tell me." She rubbed her face in frustration. "Well we gotta stop for the night so if you won't just come out with it, it's gonna have to wait." She sighed. "Yes. Okay." Then she hung up. "Jez I swear if that man gets anymore stubborn and paranoid... I might just kill him." She sighed.

We both laughed and Sam turned to Clara. "What dose he have?"

"The hell if I know." She shrugged. " Won't say over the phone." She mocked him. "Told him two days we'll be there to help with... what ever he's got." She sighed. "Plus I don't have a good enough excuse for this." She pointed to her face.

"Why don't you just tell him what happened?" I asked.

She looked at me unimpressed with my answer. " Have you meet Bobby? He flipped out on me when I said I might die... imagine if I told him I actually did die for like what a minute?" She laughed. "He might actually bring on the end of the world himself." She smiled. "No, he doesn't find out... got it?" She looked at both of us seriously.

"Yeah." Me and Sam answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**HEY! Before we move on I just wanna point out this is a really long chapter. I had no idea where to end it off so I just let it flow. Hope that is cool! Make sure to tell me what you think :) Thanks!**

* * *

We were only on the road for a few hours before I started falling asleep. The painkillers weren't exactly non-drowsy. Last I saw Dean was driving and the sun was still up. When I opened my eyes again the sun was gone and Sam was driving and they were both arguing.

"Work with Ruby or don't... I don't really give a rat's ass." Dean groaned and Sam shook his head.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked. I guess they didn't' know I was awake.

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this. And we dragged her back in." Dean sighed keeping his eyes forward. "Same goes for Clara. I'm tired of chasing after shadows and losing people." He shook his head.

"Dean, Pamela knew the risks. Just as Clara did. It's not like they didn't know what they were doing." Sam defended me and Pamela. I had only met Pamela once, she was nice but she didn't exactly like hunters. "Pamela knew what was at stake."

"Oh yeah saving the world." Dean shook his head. "We're doing such a damn good job of it." Dean shook his head.

"Dean." Sam started.

"I'm tired of burying friends Sam." Dean snapped. I sat up slowly and listened.

"What happened to Pamela?" I asked and they both looked at me quickly like they didn't know I was there.

"Demon killed her." Sam looked back at the road and Dean just sighed still looking at me.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I offered.

"Yeah." I could tell Dean was put off by it and I know it sucked losing a friend but that's the job now a days.

"Look we catch a fresh trail..."

"And we follow it." Dean finished Sam's sentence. "I know. Like i said I'm just getting tired." He sighed looking out the window.

"Well get angry." Sam sounded defensive. I had to agree with Sam. The world was ending and the world needs both Winchesters to save it.

"Maybe we should pull over and get some rest." I added and Sam nodded. " We can get to Bobby's in the morning." Sam pulled off the highway and into a motel. I went to book a room and they got their stuff. I threw Sam the key and grabbed my bag walking in behind them.

"Home crappy home." Dean sighed.

"It isn't that bad Dean." I laughed from behind them. Sam smiled at me as he turned the lights on. I was behind Sam and didn't see anyone until I heard a voice.

"Winchester and Winchester." I knew that voice. I stepped from behind Sam and Uriel stared at them then smiled at me.

"Oh come on." Dean complained.

" Oh look you brought along your abomination of a pet." He hissed.

"What!" Sam jumped to defend me.

I laughed and shook my head at him. "Oh that's real funny Uriel." I stepped forward noticing Cas in the corner. "bet you won't have such a smug look when I try to ram you through with my own pointy stick." I smiled pulling a knife from my belt.

"wooh." Sam pulled be back as I was about to jump at him.

"May want to keep that on a leash." he said.

"Dick." I shook my head looking over to Cas who just stood in the corner.

"You are needed." Uriel said to the boys.

"Needed?" Dean questioned. "We got back from needed!" he yelled.

"You mind your tone with me." Uriel warned.

"No you mind your damn tone with us!" Dean warned right back stepping forward and guiding me behind him as to protect me and Sam.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral among other things." Sam said looking to me.

"Ya you remember her? Cas you remember Pamela, you burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times" Dean yelled. "She died stopping one of your precious seals." Dean shook his head. " So many you could stop pushing us around like chess pieces for FIVE FREAKING MINUTES!" Dean really yelled.

I'm not going to lie. When Dean gets protective and angry it's hot. I smiled when he yelled. But Uriel just smirked at them then back at Cas. Why hadn't Cas said anything yet.

"We raised you out of hell. For our purposes." Uriel said. Every time he talked I wanted to rip that smug smile off his face.

"Oh right." Dean smiled sarcastically.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Cas finally spoke from the corner.

"And we..." Uriel looked back at Cas. " Don't care." he looked back at them. Cas looked forward and just stood still. Like a solider awaiting orders. I squinted my eyes at him and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. "Now 7 angels have been murdered. All from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel spoke.

I wanted to say something but I was trying harder not to kill Uriel right now. "Demons?" Dean asked still not happy. Uriel nodded. " How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Uriel said.

"I'm sorry but what do you want us to do?" Sam asked. "I mean a demon with the juice to ice angels must be out of our league. Right?" Sam asked.

"We can handle demons thank you very much."

"Obviously not." I smiled at Uriel as he glared at me. I notice Cas look over at me. He seemed to look guilty and awkward.

"You of all people should behave."

"Or what?" I shook my head at him.

"We just need to find who ever it is." Cas interrupted.

"So you need our help, hunting a demon?" Dean asked stepping between Uriel and I again.

"Not quiet." Cas said stepping forward. "We have Alistair."

Dean looked to me and I smiled. " Great can I stab him in the face?" I said kinda of glad. Cas looked over at me with guilt again.

"Why do you need our help. Just ask the son of a bitch and kill him." Dean said.

"He won't talk. His will is very strong and we have come to an impasse."

"No shit." I rolled my eyes.

"He's a black belt in torture. You guys are out of _your_ league." Dean shook his head.

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel eyed Dean. "You happen to be the most qualified interigator we've got."

Dean's eyed landed on me again. "Dean you're our best hope." Cas sighed.

I was even shocked at their requested. I looked up to Dean scared for him. "No." he said looking back at them.

"You can't ask that of someone." I said in his defence.

"You can't ask me to do this Cas. Not this." Dean repeated what I said. As much as I wanted Alistair dead it wasn't worth Dean falling into that torture trap again. When he told me about it he looked so scared and horrified he had done so many awful things to the souls in hell.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel walked up and just stared at Dean.

Dean looked down at me and then the three of them were gone. Sam and I stood alone. " Damn it!" We both seemed to yell. "Now what?" I asked. Sam started pacing. "Sam we can't let Dean do this. It's not going to be good for anyone."

" I know!" Sam yelled. I knew he wasn't yelling at me. "Look Ruby is going to be here in a few hours she can help." He nodded.

"Ruby?" I asked. "The demon who's been getting you to use your powers?" I asked. Sam nodded. "As long as he can find Dean and that is her only mission fine." I sighed walking over to a bed and sitting down.

"I'll be back. Just stay here." Sam said walking out.

"Sam don't..." He slammed the door before I could stop him. "Damn it." I sighed as I sat alone.

Only a half hour went by before I wasn't alone. I thought I was but the sound of wind gushing made me stand quickly. "Hello Clara." Cas nodded.

"Cas." I smiled. "I'm so glad your alright." I said noticing he didn't look hurt or anything. " Where's Dean." I asked.

"He's fine." Cas said.

"You're really going to make him do this aren't you?" I asked disappointed in him.

"I thought this would be a good this to you?" He asked squinting. " Alistair kept you hostage and tried to kill you. He was very close to succeeding."

"Be that as it may, that isn't a reason for Dean to torture him." I shook my head. "Cas one thing you don't get about humans, or Dean for that matter he doesn't want to be the reason for pain. He just wants things to be dealt with and over." I sighed.

"Angels are dying."

"I know and I'm sorry but..." I sighed. "But this isn't the way to stop it." I sighed sitting back down. "Please Cas..."

" I have my orders." he answered.

I laughed at him. "When did turn into a push over?" I asked standing up getting closer to him. I was mad at him now. " You know when Alistair first caught me at the motel he made me summon you. You know how much I tried to resist. Then when he used that spell do you know how guilty I felt?!" I yelled. " Alistair did a lot of things to me in that damn basement but all I worried about was if you were alright!" I yelled.

"I..." he started and looked down. " I'm sorry." he sighed.

"No you're not." I shook my head. "Cas you were supposed to be the good guy! You stopped Uriel from killing me and I know you did a lot of other good things. I know you are on Sam and Dean's side of this fight."

"Heaven's side." He corrected.

"No." I shook my head. "Sam and Dean's side. Heaven is just a place. They are the ones fighting to win and what are you and your angel buddies doing! Getting good people to torturer! How exactly is that in any way God's will?" Cas' eyes got wide and then he sighed. He looked at me then he was gone. "CAS!" I yelled out but he didn't come back.

Sam walked in about an hour later followed by a brunette. "Clara?" Sam asked and I looked over at he and the girl.

I stood up and the girl looked at me. "Just fine Dean." was all I said to him and who I assumed as Ruby.

I started for the door but she spoke. "I don't exactly take orders from regular humans." She laughed a bit looking at Sam.

My hand was on the door knob and I dropped it quickly. "Before you speak you should really watch who you are talking to." I warned looking at her.

"You think I'm afraid of a hunter?" She laughed.

"Ruby." Sam tried to stop her.

"What?" She asked with a laugh. " This is Clara..." He paused. " Clara Walsh." he seemed to sigh and Ruby took a step away from me.

"You gotta be kidding me." She seemed nervous. "Sam what the hell?" She asked.

"What is it?" I asked. "Thought you weren't scared of hunters?" I asked with a smile crossing my arms.

She back up and ran into Sam. " Okay enough." He said. " Ruby just find Dean." He said as he looked over at me. "We gotta talk." He said to me.

We headed outside as Ruby watched and sighed. Sam closed the door behind him as we stepped outside. "What is it Sam?" I asked.

"Look we are going to find Dean but you really need to stop threatening everyone." he said.

"Why!?" I asked. " Everyone seems to threaten me." I added.

"Look Clara you have been through a lot you really need some sleep... just leave this to me and Ruby."

"I'm sorry are you a doctor Sam?" I asked shaking my head. "I'm fine, and I'll be better when we find Dean." I said as I started to walk away. "And just so you know, I'm not judging or anything but working with a demon literally goes against everything I have done for the past four months. So she better fine a way to fix this."

"Or what?" Sam asked.

"I'm not saying or what." I said and Sam looked at me like he knew I was lying. " She steps out of line one time... I'll killer her." I said to Sam and he seemed hurt and annoyed. "I'm serious Sam. I'm not saying now, or tomorrow but one of these days she is going to do something wrong and I'll be there. Just letting you know." I nodded and Sam sighed.

"Where are you going!" he called after me.

I didn't answer him. I was just mad at everyone all at one. Mad at Cas for not acting like himself, mad at Sam for working with a demon, and just mad at myself i didn't kill Uriel or Alistair when I had the chance. As I walked around for the next few hours my mind was only on one thing.

"Cas!" I came to an empty street and called out. "I know you can hear me!" I called out. " I just want to talk." I said quietly.

"about what?" His voice came from behind me.

I turned and he looked tired and concerned. "You know what." I said.

"Look just a few more hours and we will have what we need and Dean..."

"Not that." I stopped him. "You." I sighed. "I want to know what happened." I sighed.

"I don't know what you mean." he said.

"Come on Cas. I'm not the easiest person to get along with but we managed two weeks working together. I kinda know you." I shrugged. " at least I thought I did." He just tilted his head and squinted. "I get you're an angel and there is a whole chain of command thing but you used to do what ever it took to save someone." I sighed again. "Cas I don't know about you but I consider you one of my friends. And I don't have many. So believe me when I say, I don't exactly give up on them." I smirked a bit. "So just tell me."

"I was getting to close." he sighed. "I was getting to close to the humans I was around. Mainly you and Dean." he said looking away.

"So what they demoted you?" I asked not really believing.

"Yes." He sighed. "That is why I could not come when you prayed." he sighed still looking away.

"You heard me?" I asked.

"Yes. Every angel hears prayers. Uriel and others were being to think I had gotten soft in a sense." He said finally looking up. "That's why it took me so long to get to you and when I did it was almost too late."

"Almost?" I asked.

"You did die Clara but with what power I had I brought you back. It was my fault you were in that situation so I was the one who needed to fixe it. After that Uriel was boss." He sighed.

"You saved my life and you got pushed under that dick?" I asked. I smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cas that is one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for me. Not to mention you brought me back from the dead." I smiled my eyes already filling with tears. He seemed to smile. " Thank you, and I'm sorry I cost you your position."

"Don't be." he nodded with a smile. "I too consider you and the Winchesters my friends." His smile got bigger.

It was quiet as I smiled at him and then I sighed. " Cas he's gonna get hurt."

"How?" Cas asked.

"You left him in a locked room with Alistair. He's gonna get hurt." I sighed.

"How could you know that?" he shrugged me off.

"Cas when you have known and loved someone for this long you just know when bad things are going to happen." I sighed. Cas just looked at me a little shocked then sighed.

Next thing I know we are in a warehouse. There were muffled cries of pain. "I assure you Dean is completely fine." Cas said as we both walked up to the door. I stepped in front of him to see what I feared.

"Cas get us in there now." I demanded once he saw what I did.

Alistair had Dean by the throat and his face was beaten in. Dean's eyes were slowly rolling back in his head when Cas snapped us inside. Alistair didn't know we were there until I picked up the demon knife and stabbed him in the back.

"Well finally!" Alistair smiled dropping Dean to the ground and facing me. "Oh look your recovering." he smiled. " How about we go back to you dying?" he laughed. He twisted his hands and I felt the stitches in my chest and back tear and open. I yelled out in pain as I fell to my knees.

"Either way you die." I managed to get out before he threw me at the wall. I rolled over quickly feeling the blood on my skin. Castiel was distracting Alistair at the moment as I made my way to Dean. He wasn't moving and he looked bad. I made it to his side and shook him over. He turned looking up at me. I grabbed his hand and before I could get him up he passed out. "Dean." I tried to shake him. Then there was a bright light coming from the corner. " Cas!" I yelled climbing to my feet and grabbing the knife from the ground. Alistair was trying to send him back to heaven. The more he cast teh spell the less energy I felt I had.

I was about to stab him in the back when he was thrown off Cas and to the wall. Cas fell to the ground and I fell with him. I made sure he was alright before I realized Sam had saved us. I looked up as his arm was extended and the cries of Alistair dying filled the room. Closed his eyes and balled his fists. Then I watched as Sam exorcised Alistair without lifting more than his arm. It was both astonishing and terrifying. I crawled over to Dean and away from Sam quickly. Dean was still passed out.

"Sam he's hurt pretty bad." I said and Sam rushed over. I looked over to Cas, his eyes wide he disappeared.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked rushing over helping me get him up.

"No, we gotta get him to a hospital."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned as we carried Dean to the Impala.

"Sam he isn't breathing, so just drive okay." I ordered when Sam placed Dean in the back seat. I climbed in next to him and started to compress his chest. "Faster Sam." I said as he floored it to the nearest hospital. I continued CPR on Dean and finally got him breathing as we reached the ER. Sam rushed in to get help and when they came they lifted Dean onto a stretcher and rolled him away make me and Sam stay in the waiting room. I held Sam's arm as he held my hand close.

"Miss?" A doctor came out of no where.

"yeah?" I spun quickly still holding Sam's arm. He was young and looked concerned.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Clara..." Sam pointed to my shirt full of blood.

"Damn... right..." I sighed. " Look can you just stitch me up and be done with it?" I asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I got shot a week ago and the stitches won't stay closed I guess." I sighed.

"I should probably get you in a room."

"No." I shook my head. "Stitch and we're done." I said and he looked scared. "Please."

The young doctor did as I asked. he took me around the desk and just stitched and placed bandages on them. "Miss I am afraid if they do rip again you may not last long you have lost a lot f blood." He said.

"Okay thanks." I left him there not even caring what he said. I couldn't leave Sam alone for too long. When I got back to Sam he was alone. His leg was bouncing up and down and his hands were folded over his knees. He looked so scared and I walked over and sat next to him.

"No one has said anything he said. "

"Well then we wait." I smiled placing a hand on his. His leg stopped bouncing and he looked over at me. "He's gonna be fine Sam." I smiled.

"Yeah." Sam sighed in relief.

Two hours later we were still waiting. Despite my constant asking no one would tell us anything.

Sam was starting to fear the worst and I couldn't blame him. We were almost about to just go find Dean ourselves when a doctor came up and spoke to us finally. Sam and I stood quickly. " Sam your brother is in a serious state of shock. His wounds are exponentiation and it's basically a waiting game until he wakes up."the doctor said.

"But he is going to okay right?" I asked.

"He should." Was all the doctor was able to say before Sam took off running down the hall. The doctor watched him take off then looked back to me. I smiled kindly at him before taking off after Sam.

Sam had already found Dean's room and was sitting next to his brother. I stood in the door and had the worst kind of Daja Vu. I had already been in the spot. Standing in the door of a hospital looking at Dean connected to every kind of machine there is, clinging to life. My arms wrapped around my stomach. Being in this god damn set again made me sick. It wasn't fair that I had already seen this happen. I looked down and Sam just stared at his brother.

I found my self not being able to walk in the room. I was just standing in the door way. Sam looked up at me confused and I just took off. I ran for the doors and when I got outside I sat on the sidewalk with my knees pulled to my chest. I shook my head as I stared up at the sky. I ran my hands through my hair and I sighed.

"Clara?" Sam's voice made me turn quickly. I stood and wiped the tear from my face. This crying thing was getting ridiculous. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. It's just the last time..." I sighed looking past him.

"I know." Sam nodded. "Well this isn't that." He said placing hands on my shoulders. Sam pulled me into his chest quickly and tightly. I smiled when he let me go. We walked back into the hospital together and when we got to Dean's room we both stopped. "You know he would just tell us to suck it up and cheer up." Sam laughed.

I laughed and we both walked in. I bit my lip and walked into with Sam. We both sat next to him but across from one another. "How the hell did this even happen." Sam shook his head.

"Don't know." I sighed. Sam looked up quickly and out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk by. I looked back and Sam was already outside.

I could hear him arguing with someone, Cas I would assume and I ignored him. I looked back over at Dean and could only remember the last time I sat here and watched him hang in the balance. I shook my head. "You're doing a horrible job at staying alive." I laughed reaching for Dean's hand.

"What good is having an angel if he won't even heal." I heard Sam huff when he walked back in. I looked at him and he looked pissed. I stood quickly hoping to catch Cas before he flew off.

"Cas!" I almost shouted as I ran out the door. I turned and he was leaning on the wall with his face in his hands.

He looked up quickly at me. He seemed startled. "What?" he asked.

I smiled at him. Before I said anything I pulled him in and hugged him. He was stiff and awkward but he almost died back there saving Dean and I couldn't help it. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" he asked patting my back lightly as I pulled away. His eyes were confused and seemed uncomfortable.

"Saving Dean." I smiled.

"He is in the hospital." He shook his head. " He is far from alright."

"I know but he'll pull through." I smiled. "He always dose. But you..." I sighed. " I saw the light coming from your eyes when Alistair started chanting. I have a feeling that wasn't some banishing spell?" I asked.

"No. If finished it would have sent me back to heaven." he sighed.

"Well I'm glad." I smiled.

"I do not understand your gladness and thanks." he shrugged shaking his head. "It was my fault. Dean had no business being in that room. I just followed orders and look where that got Dean." He still seemed so confused. "Beaten and if you had not begged me to let you in..."

"Well let's not focus on what would have happened if not for my stubbornness and nagging." I smiled. "Look Cas I know your one of the good guys. The boys know it to." Cas sighed. "They do." I laughed. "Trust me they know what is like to follow orders from a father who is absent-minded." Cas shot me a small look. I sighed and smiled. " All I'm saying is, don't ever think that you don't mean anything. I know you think your just a solider for God but your more than that to us down here." I smiled. "You're a friend." I nodded. Cas tilted his head then his eyes seemed to winded.

"That devil's trap... it shouldn't have broken." He said.

"What?" I asked before he flew off. I sighed when he was gone. Maybe he knew something I didn't? When I rejoined Sam I could hear a steady heart beat. "Hear that?" I asked walking over and sitting on the arm of Sam's chair putting and arm around him. He nodded as he stared at his brother. It would be a while until he actually woke up but a steady beat was always a good sigh. "You know it's amazing..." I started. I looked down and he looked up. "All the hunters I've met in the past year or so would have all run for the freaking hills if they ever heard about Angels and the apocalypse." I laughed.

"What?" Sam shook his head.

"I think you and Dean are the only two who can and actually will stop the end of days. Most people, like me would run and hide under the bed and wait for judgement day and pray we did enough good to get us to those pearly gates. but you two." I stopped and looked between them. "Bravest men I have ever known." I kissed the top of Sam's head and he held my hand.

"Well I don't think we are getting a ride to those fluffy clouds." Sam laughed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Demon blood? Killing?" Sam said.

"Well you saved your brother. Look at me I tried and that just got me ripped at." I sighed. "You don't give yourself enough credit Sam." I smiled sighing.

I sat with Sam for less than an hour before we heard Dean started to stir. We called in a doctor and he removed the tubes. I waited with Sam as he held my hand tightly. Dean had not woken yet but we weren't going anywhere.

"What do you plan on telling your friends back at the FBI?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my head toward him.

"Well you believe me and Dean are going to stop the world from ending so, when we do..." he smiled. "and you go back to your team, what is your story gonna be?" He asked.

"That is a really good question." I laughed. "I guess the truth won't be the best right?" I asked and Sam laughed. "Elaborate story I guess." I shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Agent Garcia said that when they went looking for you at your apartment there were signs of a struggle?" he asked.

"Oh right that..." I sighed. "Well the only struggle was the objects not avoiding my reach." I laughed.

"What happened?" Sam asked.


	28. Chapter 28

My head was aching and pounding. The first thing I remember was that stupid devil's trap. Cas said he had made it unbreakable, well I guess he needs to revisit the handbook. I could hear a faint beeping and it was driving me crazy. My eyes wouldn't open at first but I was laying on something soft so we were either at Bobby's or a hospital. Please let it be Bobby's, I wished.

Then I heard Sam and Clara's voices. He had mumbled something and she had laughed. I wanted to open my eyes but for now I just listened. "Signs of a struggle." Sam was in the middle of saying. I didn't hear what Clara said until Sam asked "What happened?"

"Stupid me." she sighed. " The first place I go after..." She stopped. My eyes were opened enough to see she had looked at me then back at Sam. He sighed with a nod. "I didn't really know what to do after you drove off. So I went home. Thought maybe Aaron could help but it proved to be an awful idea. Running into an office space full of someone else's blood... never a good idea." She laughed a bit painfully. "I made it back to my place before I completely lost it." She sighed.

"Really?" Sam asked sounding almost guilty.

"Yeah I mean we had both just watched..." She stopped again. "and I was so mad. So anything within reach was thrown into the wall." She sighed. " First was the phone, then the vase, then the whole side table." She laughed.

"Oh my god." Sam laughed too.

"Oh it gets better." She stopped him. "After the table went the couch pillows, tv remote, bottle on the coffee table, the coffee table..." She sighed. "So yeah kinda looked like a struggle."

"Why are you throwing things?" I asked quietly and both their head whipped my way with shocked looks. I smiled my eyes still a bit closed. The both stood, Clara almost falling off the edge of the chair's arm.

"Dean?" Sam asked first. " You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" I asked looking around.

"Alistair he.." Sam started.

"Got free, beat you a little bit, then Sam saved you." Clara interrupted him. We both looked at her and she smiled. When I felt her hand on mine I smiled too. "Glad you decided to join us." she smiled.

"Seemed like a good idea." I said. My voice was raspy and shaky. I was really tired and they both looked it as well.

* * *

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor I'll be right back." I smiled at both boys. I went to turn and pull away from Dean's grip on my hand but when I tried to walk away he wouldn't let go. I turned quickly. " Do you not wanna get out of here?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes." he nodded. I could tell the painkillers had just taken effect.

"Well then I need my hand." I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let go. I smiled. " Dean, come on. I gotta go convince the doc to let you go. If Bobby thinks we are blowing him off he is gonna be pissed. " I said.

"But your prettier than Sam." He laughed.

I looked up at Sam and he shook his head and smiled. "I don't know about that." I narrowed my eyes. " I mean he does have better hair than me." I smiled down at Dean. I could tell the pain killers were setting in and I couldn't help but laugh at Dean. "Sam keep him company for a minute." I shook my head at both them. When I walked away I heard Dean sigh in disappointment. Half way out the door I had the biggest smile on my face.

I managed to talk the doctor into letting Dean go after two days. He didn't say all that much so Sam and I kept him entertained. Ever since Sam and I left him alone the first night he was acting strange. He practically made me and Sam go back to a hotel and get some sleep. He said we were no good to him burt out.

We didn't like it but we went. While I tried to sleep Sam seemed to sleep like a rock. I kept seeing Cas. He was sitting in the hospital room with Dean but he didn't say anything. I tried to call out but I guess in dream land I wasn't exactly there. I could only hear a few things they were saying. Dean was pissed at Cas and Cas well he looked guilty. He told Dean he should be more careful and Dean just shook his head. His lips moved but it was like I was only being allowed to hear one half of the conversation. The parts that were important.

"Is it true?" Dean asked. " Did I start all this?" he wouldn't even look away from Cas. I didn't hear Cas' answer but then Dean just sighed.

"You can fix it. We pulled you from hell to reverse the mistake you didn't know you had made. You are the one who can stop Lucifer from rising. But you have to be careful of who you surround yourself with." I couldn't help but think that was meant for Sam and Ruby.

"I guess neither of us are the man our father wanted us to be." Was the last thing I heard. When I woke up it was like someone had taken a knife to my chest. Just the pain and doubt in Dean's voice was heartbreaking.

* * *

Sam and I took turns driving the 7 hours to Bobby's. When we first arrived Bobby was alseep at his desk. Sam was helping a resistant Dean into the house when I walked over to Bobby. They had closed the door and I tapped him on the shoulder. "Bobby?" I whispered. Then in a blink of an eye Bobby jumped up pulling a gun from under the desk and aiming it for my head.

"Wooh Bobby!" Dean and Sam yelled making his eyes pop open. My hands were up in serenader and just staring at him. After all that I had been through a bullet in the head would have been a real downer. Bobby was breathing heavily.

"Jesus." I whispered out as Bobby lowered the gun quickly. " Bobby what the-" I was cut off by his arms pulling my into him painfully. He squeezed making my whole body shoot with pain. I hugged him back just before he pushed my away and held my shoulders and shook me a bit. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. I closed my eyes quickly to hide and bite the pain down.

"Bobby easy." Dean said. He must have seen that. Bobby looked at him then back at me.

"What happened?" he asked not letting go.

"Just a job." Sam shrugged.

"That kept you three extra days, put him in the ER and you a bullet wound?" Bobby asked.

"How did..."

" I know everything. If you haven't figured that out by now you never will." Bobby rolled his eyes. "So what happened?" Bobby asked eyeing the boys like it was their fault already.

"I... I uh went after a demon and these two saved my ass." I said defending them. "Hey if you wanna blame someone, this is on me or the freaking angels." I said noticing Bobby's stare.

"Are you three alright?" Was all Bobby asked.

I smiled. " Yes." We all answered. "What did you need help with?" I asked and Bobby let go of my shoulders.

"It's late." Bobby said clearing his throat looking over at Dean. "In the morning Sam and I will go see whats what." Bobby nodded.

"You said you needed all our help." Dean asked pushing away from Sam who was helping holing him up.

"That was before you got yourself hospitalized and before you got shot." Bobby walked past the boys. Pointing to Dean then me. " Now just get some rest you three." He shook his head. " Try not to hurt yourself even more." He sighed disappearing into his room. I smiled at his concern and annoyance.

"Well I think we should all get some sleep." I smiled walking over to them.

"Sleep? I spent the last few days in the hospital... I-"

"Exactly Dean. You need to rest." I stopped him as I walked up the stairs first. "And Sam dose too." I added when we got to the top of the stairs.

"When did you get so bossy?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

I didn't justify that with an answer. I just smiled at them. I looked up at Sam and kissed his cheek lightly and he smiled and walked away. I looked back at Dean and kissed his cheek the same and headed for my room. I would have thought he would follow me into my room but he didn't. He turned and headed to the other. I guess he was tired. I shrugged it off not thinking anything of it. I showered and headed for my bed. I laid down for about an hour before I knew I wasn't getting any sleep. I sighed and sat up.


	29. Chapter 29

I made my way downstairs and sat at Bobby's desk. Shorts and a sweater were keeping me warm and I had my legs pulled up with my chin resting on one knee. I sighed as I went through some of the books and pages Bobby had on his desk. I could tell he had a case foe the boys to work but I guess him and Sam could handle it.

I didn't even realize I was humming to myself until I ran out of pages to read in one of the bibles. I turned to reach for another book when I noticed a gush of wind. I looked up to see a women standing just in front of me with her back to me.

She was about my height, skinnier than me, and long red hair. She turned and stared at me. I blinked and that's when I saw the wings. Again not as impressive as Cas but Uriel was bigger. "Your not Dean." She said stepping sideways giving me a sideways glance.

"What gave me away." I laughed nervously not know what she wanted. I stood quickly. "Who are you and more important what do you want?" I asked. I stepped back as she just stared at me.

"Anna?" Dean's voice came from the middle of the staircase. We both looked his way as he made his way closer to her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to make sure you were alright." She said. I noticed a smile on her face when she saw him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked walking around her and closer to me.

"Well Cas told me what he and Uriel asked of you." She said looking between us as he stood in front of me a bit. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen." Anna said. I had no idea what to do. She seemed a bit eager to talk to Dean and threatened by me.

"Yeah well I don't think he is listening to much reason at this point." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean." I whispered. "Cas stopped Alistair from..." I paused noticing the look I was getting from Anna. "Okay you know I'm tired it's been a long day I'm gonna go up-"

"No." Dean said quietly reaching for my hand an keeping me in my spot.

"Wait." Anna took a step closer. "I know you." She smirked.

"You do?" I asked.

"Clara right?" She questioned looking to Dean shaking her head. "The part Nephilim that let herself get kidnapped and tortured." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her. "You know if you would have just killed Alistair when you had the chance, Castiel and Uriel wouldn't have asked Dean for his help." She said.

"Sorry I was a bit tied up at the moment." I shrugged.

"Anna." Dean stopped her. " What do you want?" He asked.

"Uriel is dead."

"Awesome." I smiled.

Anna shot me a look of anger. "Cas already told me back at the hospital." Dean added. "So again why are you here?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last time we met." Anna sighed. "But I thought you were alone." She eyed me again.

"What happened last time?" I asked and Anna just looked at me. She looked me up and down and smiled.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dean shook his head. That's when I had a bad feeling. I stepped away from Dean who didn't break eye contact with Anna.

"Ok well you two talk about nothing, I'm going to bed." I shook my head at both of them. Dean watched as I walked around him and Anna and headed for the stairs. I stopped at the bottom and looked back at Dean. He looked confused. I just walked up stairs.

I heard them talking in muffled sounds. I chose not to listen because right now I didn't care. I felt like Dean was hiding and it was bothering me that I didn't know. I know sounds like something a jealous controlling girlfriend would say and I hated thinking it but I couldn't help it. I turned the lights off and pulled the blankets over my head. I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

I was close to finally sleeping when the sound of someone walking into my room made me sigh. "She thought she was human." Dean's voice spoke as he walked closer. "We helped her find her Grace." He said sitting on the edge of the bed. I had my back to him and I didn't move.

"I'm sure she was very thankful." I laughed.

"She was. Then Cas and Uriel tried to kill her."

"Let me guess." I rolled over and looked up at him. " you stopped them, saved the girl and she was happy?" I smirked.

"Well he lived." Dean shrugged.

"So what happened? She reward you?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Your not seriously suggesting you think me and her..."

"Well can you blame me." I sat up shrugging. "Dean you have a reputation you know." I sighed. Dean seemed to roll his eyes with a sigh. "Hey you don't have to explain to me." I said sliding away from him a bit. "It's not like we-" I was cut off by Dean's lips pressing against mine firmly. It was like he was taking control and stopping me from the doubt.

" I thought you had more faith in me then that." He said pulling away.

"So you didn't..."

"Of course not." he sighed narrowing his eyes at me. "In case you haven't noticed I happen to be very much in love with you." He whispered. " And I'm not one to do something that stupid to lose something as good as you." He smiled at me and I sighed.

I smiled up at him after I heard what he said. "I think you've gone soft." I winked as I laid back.

Dean laughed it off and laid next to me. I shifted to my side and he looked up at the ceiling. He was quiet. "You saw what Sam did?" he asked and tilted his head my way.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You still on his side?"

I took a second to think. "Dean he saved you and Cas." I pointed out.

"That wasn't my question." He said with a sigh.

"Dean." I looked up at him and sighed. "I can't answer your question."

"Why?" He asked disappointed I didn't side with him.

"Sam is my friend and I have to believe everything he is doing is for the greater good. He spent four months saving people and looking for you. He is dedicated and I can't doubt him..." I paused looking down.

"But?" Dean finished my sentence.

"But I can't help but think Ruby isn't really interested in the good intentions Sam has." I sighed. "So I'm about half on Sam's side and half on my own side." I smiled.

"Your own side?" Dean asked.

"I know you are looking out for your brother but knifing her may not be the best idea." He looked down surprised at me. "Hey if she steps out of line by all means kill the bitch but right now she is useful." I shrugged. " She did help Sam find you. Don't get me wrong what Sam did was actually horrifying but... no one can stop him but him." I sighed.

"Really?" Dean laughed. " You don't think I or Bobby ca stop him? Hell even the angels were set on stopping him."

"And where did that get them?" I asked. "Just because they get orders doesn't mean they know who they are from." I said and Dean shook his head. " Cas took orders from Uriel and now he's dead." I pointed out. "Cas didn't know it was him who was screwing things up."

"So your pro angel?" Dean asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed. "Cas saved my life. Sure you talked him into it but he was feeling guilty long before that." I said. Dean looked down at me again. " What you think you're the only one with a line straight to his ear?" I laughed. "He may like you better but he still listens to me."

"Cas is just a blind and brainless solider." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why because he follows orders?" I asked. Dean nodded. " Some would have said the same about you a few years ago." He darted his eyes to me. "You took orders from your father even if you didn't agree. How is it different from what Cas is doing?" I asked. Dean rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on the guy is all I'm saying." I said looking down slowly closing my eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were developing a crush on him." Dean laughed.

"Well it's a good thing you know better." I smiled with my eyes still closed. "Now go to sleep Dean." I sighed and I heard him sigh as well. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before laying back down.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Sam and I were up first. Sam was making coffee and handed me a cup. Bobby was still sleeping. Sam didn't say much he just asked me what I thought Bobby needed help with. I honestly had no idea until Bobby rushed out his room fully dressed and his bag ready.

"Sam you ready?" he asked.

"For what exactly?" Sam asked.

"Well a hunt you idigit. Now get in the car." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"Bobby wait." I stood quickly as Sam took off up the stairs. "You sure you don't need mine or Dean's help?" I asked.

"No." He shook his head. " You two are hurt bad enough. Shouldn't take us longer then three days tops." Bobby said.

"Okay but please be careful." I smiled hugging Bobby just before Sam came down the stairs. "You too Sam. Watch your back." I said as they both left.

It didn't feel right letting them go alone. Sam and Dean always hunted together and this just seemed unnatural. Once they were gone I shrugged and cleaned up the place. Dean was still out cold in my room so I used the shower connected to his room. Once I was finished I went for a walk. It was quiet and I had nothing else to do. When I got back a few hours later Dean was still asleep. I went to check on him, making sure he was still breathing and smiled. He had been so tired that be practically slept all day. I spent the rest of the day going through books trying to find some sort of symbol or spell that would block angels from seeing that I was a Nephillim. I was getting really tired of them looking at me like they were going to kill me.

When night fell I attended to my bandages. The stitches were healing nicely and didn't need to be covered. The bruises were slowly fading but still visible and a bit tender. Under my clothes I was a complete mess. I had always thought I was decent looking but now I just felt broken and about to fall apart. I couldn't believe how much damage the Reaper had left behind. I was used to the odd few scars I had and the one on my cheek but these were everywhere. More then I could count and that wasn't including the bullet holes.

I changed into a sweater and leggings to hide everything for right now. I know I was alone for a bit so I didn't have to explain. I walked over to the couch and flicked the Tv on. I laughed at myself when a movie I hadn't seen in years came on. Just as I was about to comment on it to myself my phone rang. When I noticed who was calling I smiled again. "I was just thinking about you Sam." I laughed into the phone.

"You will not guess what I'm watching right now?" he laughed too. I shook my head and heard the tv playing in the back ground.

"Nightmare on Elm street?" I asked and Sam was quiet.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Because I'm watching it too." I laughed. " I just can't believe they still play this movie.

"What! Come on its a classic." Sam laughed.

"No it isn't. The Shinning is a classic." I said. "A crazy psychopath killing people in their dreams... a bit unrealistic don't you think." I laughed.

"I'm not gonna have this argument again." he laughed.

"Seeing how badly the last one went good idea." I laughed.

" Remember that weekend Jessica made us watched all the scariest movies?" he laughed.

"She didn't even watch. She just hid behind you while I yelled at the characters to run or not to look behind the door." I laughed. "She was kind of a chicken." It was nice Sam and I could talk about Jessica and not feel guilty all the time. "Like right now..." I sighed as the main character walked out of her house. "Like come on, at what point do you not know your in a horror movie." I rolled my eyes.

"She's dreaming Clara!" Sam laughed.

"And she couldn't but some pants on before she runs out of the house?" I asked. "Hey hows your case going?" I asked.

"Alright. Bobby thinks it's demons but I think it's just the run of the mill monster. I guess a few more days should prove me wrong." Sam laughed. " How's Dean doing?" He asked.

"He's been asleep all day. He is just tired, but otherwise alright." I smiled. "And now she running from the murder with no shoes... jesus this movie." I sighed.

I heard Sam laughed. It had been a while since Sam actually laughed. " I should get some sleep. Bobby has got us appointments to see the corner in the morning. So I'll talk to you later." Sam said.

"Bye Sam." I smiled and then hung up.

I threw my phone to the table and sat back watching the tv. "Oh seriously? This movie gets worse every time." I rolled my eyes.

"Was that Sam?" Dean's voice startled me. I didn't even notice him come down the stairs. I looked up at he looked still so tired. Heavy eyes and he walked slowly.

"Yeah, him and Bobby went out on a hunt."

"What? When?" He asked straightening out.

"This morning." I smiled. "You've been asleep all day." I laughed at him as he rubbed his eyes and sat next to me.

"What are you watching?" he asked turning his head.

"Nightmare on Elm street." I sighed. "I actually hate this movie." I laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Always did." I shrugged. "There are like a hundred remakes and they are all the same. In fact Jessica made me and Sam watch them all one weekend. It was awful." I smiled and Dean smiled to.

"Sounds like such torture." he rolled his eyes. "Have I really been asleep all day?" he asked. I stood quickly when he sat back. I saw his face crunch up in pain. Before I answered him I ran up the stairs and grabbed his bottle of pain killers. When I came back down Dean looked so confused.

"Here." I threw him the bottle.

"I don't need these." He said putting the bottle on the table.

"Dean I'm not stupid. I can see you're in pain." I laughed walking back over with a glass of water. "Will you just take them?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me and I just smiled and batted my eyes. Again he rolled his eyes and forced back two. "Thank you." I nodded my attention going back to the tv. Dean sat back and was quiet.

"This is weird." He said after a minute of science. At first I didn't hear him until he looked around and sighed.

"What is?" I asked my eyes still on the tv. It was hard to look away from bad tv sometimes.

"It's quiet." He said.

"And that's weird?" I asked still not looking his way.

"Yes." he said. " There is always sometimes going on. And now..." He paused and I looked over.

"And now your bored?" I giggled a bit.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I thought having like one day off would be a good thing." I sighed looking back to the TV. He sighed. "Dean." I said and his eyes shot to me. I think he saw that as angry. "You just got your butt kicked by a demon. You almost died so how about you just..." I paused with a sigh. "Just enjoy being bored." I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked looking back to the tv.

"Hey come on." Dean said reaching over and grabbing the remote from my hands. He shut it off.

"Hey I was watching that." I huffed.

"No you weren't. Why don't you just come out with it." he shook his head a me.

"Out with what?" I laughed.

"Seriously? I think I know you better than that Clara." he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm just tired. " I smiled trying to get him off my back. "Not all of us slept all day." I sat back on the couch and Dean just stared at me. " Stop it." I warned. I hated when people just stared at me. He didn't even blink. This stupid green eyes were just poking at me. "Dean seriously." I said as he started to get closer. I laughed trying to push him away. He smirked as he started to poke me.

"Easier if you just come out with it." He said his eyes still big.

"Oh my god what are you five?" I laughed pushing him away again.

"Six actually." He smiled at me. "So you gonna tell me what your deal is?"

"I don't have a deal." I said standing up and walking over to the stairs. I looked back and Dean was right in my face again. "Will you stop it." I pushed him back and he only laughed.

"No." he shook his head. "You are wearing way to many clothes for my liking." He winked at me and when he leaned in to kiss me I stepped back. When he looked down at me he looked hurt. "ouch." Was all he said. "This your way of breaking up with me?" He asked with all seriousness.

"What? No." I shook my head. He stepped back. "it's just..." I sighed rolling my eyes. "Your gonna think it's stupid." I sighed.

"I've heard a lot of stupid things. Try me." he shrugged.

I sighed. I can't believe I even felt this way but it was bound to happen. "I just don't know how you are even attracted to me." He looked at me oddly. "Out of the thousands of beautiful women, not to mention the angel with the perfect hair, you pick the most damaged one to like." I couldn't even look at Dean. Of all the problems he and Sam had my self continuousness shouldn't be one of them. "I mean I can't even count how many scars I have now. It's actually getting ridiculous." I heard Dean exhale and I looked up at him. He stepped back and paced for a minute.

Then he paused and looked at me. " Your right." He nodded. "That is stupid." He smirked a bit. I just stared at him. I hope he had a better line then that. "It is stupid because out of the thousands of so called beautiful women and that one angel with perfect hair-" he mocked me. "I fell for you." he stepped in and spoke quietly. "and I happen to like literally every inch of you." He sighed. Before I could argue he leaned in and kissed me making sure to wrap his arms around me so I couldn't pull away. I smiled and gladly kissed him back.

* * *

**NOTE PLEASE READ :)**

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked that little chapter. I have a thing for cuteness so I'm sorry if it seems a bit sappy but it won't stay like that for long with Lucifer and all that jazz. BUT! That is the last chapter before I pick up from season 4, It's a Terrible Life. (You know how Dean is Dean Smith and Sam is Sam Wesson... and they aren't hunters... hopefully you know what I mean.) So when the next chapter starts it will be in the third person and It won't be Clara Walsh is will be Clara Jones... Yeah I'm adding her to Zacharia's dream world! **

**SOOOO PLEASE review and tell me what you think should happen with Clara a part of that world! I wanna know what y'all think! I'm not getting as much reviews as the first half... did you guys stop reading? **

**Thanks for sticking with me I haveA LOT more planned if y'all still with me! :) xo**


End file.
